Skinny Love
by Aiedail.Icestar
Summary: Stefan's gone off with Klaus, and Damon is starting to tire of the walking-on-eggshells routine with the love- and lust- he and Elena have for each other. Smut and language warning... my first Delena fic, so we'll see how well this goes. Enjoy xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: don't kill me…. Please…. I realise, oh my god it's been _years_ since I've updated… holy canoli. Um... High school swept me away, what can I say? I know _Phantom_ is half written and all, but I honestly can't find the motivation to write it. :( **

**From being addicted to so many Delena one shots/stories, I've been magically inspired to write my own. Hehe. This is during Stefan's little adventures with Klaus off into magical pixie land of happiness… and Rippers. **

**Also, _Game of Thrones_ reference; I tried not to add any spoilers if you haven't watched the series yet. If you haven't, START. NOW.**

**And this time, unlike my Eragon stories, I'm not holding back on the smut. Muahah!**

_**Viola!**_

Chapter 1: Skinny Love 

_Dear Diary,_

_ This is horrible. I… I can't even begin to describe what's happened in the last three months. I'm shut down. Off. Gone. No more. I can't handle it…I need help. Soon. This pain is crushing me, and no matter how hard I try, no matter where I look, he will never come back…_

Elena's hand paused, trembling as she stared off into space. Stars peeked through her curtains as the soft night breeze blew in through her drapes. Her body shook slightly, partly from the cold, partly from how much she was falling apart on the inside. Stefan had been gone for months now, and the stress was beginning to take its toll. Elena had lost ten pounds, her skin had lost some of its luster, and her eyes had a permanent, ancient sadness to them that threw all of her friends at school off guard. All of her friends besides Caroline and Bonnie that is. They knew.

"Delivery!" the smooth, teasing voice startled her out of yet another of her sad reveries, and her eyes narrowed up at sparkling, absolutely gorgeous, amazing… wait, no. These particular ice blue eyes could not be appealing. Elena was in mourning. Elena could not fall in lo— _whoa there. Nope. Not even gonna think about it._

"Thanks for yet again, trying to stop my heart," she stuck out her tongue, but scooched over so Damon could bring the small box of pizza he was carrying down with a flourish and a winning smile. How could he always pretend to be so happy?

"I always try, darling." The casual endearment seemed to fall thoughtlessly from Damon's lips, but it sent her heart flipping with anxiety, unfortunately, the good kind of butterflies-and-gaga-eyes anxiety. God, she had to stop this behavior.

"Plain with half buffalo chicken?" she eyed him, trying to guess what he had surprised her with today, sniffing lightly to try and reaffirm her guess.

"Damn… your nose is good," he sighed, and Elena found herself grinning in triumph. Damon spread out napkins and handed her a paper plate on which he put a slice of plain and buffalo chicken.

"You know I'm not going to eat all this," she mumbled around her first bite as she ravenously tried to devour as much as she could before she lost her appetite.

"Mmmph mmmmunphh," Damon mocked her, making the sounds around his own bite of pizza. They looked at each other for a moment, and then fell into a heap of laughter. Elena felt her heart lighten considerably, and the tension in her shoulders finally let up a small bit. Observant as ever, Damon's quick eyes took in the small shoulder roll.

"Tense?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers. Elena could only nod. "Here…" Damon crawled towards her, which Elena's heart liked very much and decided to try and beat out of her rib cage to prove it. Elena's breathing hitched as Damon sat behind her, his warm breath caressing the back of her neck as his warm fingers began working her shoulders. She did her best not to make a sound, but when he hit a certain spot an unadulterated moan of pleasure came from her throat. She felt Damon tense up behind her, his fingers stilling only for a second. She couldn't imagine the look on his face, but she was sure it was full of longing and lust, much like hers was right then.

Damon finally finished working on her shoulders, Elena's head hanging limply as she tried to keep her moans soft, but to her mortification when he moved to the middle of her back she couldn't hold back, "Oh, _Damon_…"

Fuck.

She immediately clamped her mouth shut, noting how Damon's hands stilled completely this time. A thrill of shock sizzled through her as she felt a feather light kiss brush the back of her neck. It was hesitant, sweet, a thousand questions in that one simple gesture. Elena's heart throbbed, and the desires conflicting within her made her unable to move, until her conscience finally settled on one thing.

_I need Damon._

As soon as she thought those words, she turned around, meeting the cautious ice blue eyes she had always been so mesmerized by, and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Damon thought his heart would have stopped if it were still beating.

A thousand emotions ran through him as her gentle, petal soft lips pressed against his. It was heaven, Hades, bliss, torture, life, death. He felt everything when she touched him. He held himself in check, unable to keep his hands from sliding to her waist to hold her there firmly but gently. He had waited for so long, wanted her for so long, had to stand back and watch his inadequate ass hat of a brother mistreat her for so _fucking_ long, and now she was willingly coming into his arms.

Without her noticing, Damon moved his finger so his thumbnail bit into his forefinger, and he felt a sharp stab of pain. Yep, he was definitely awake.

Elena finally pulled back, slowly, gazing tenderly into his surprised eyes. Damon wanted to do a thousand things he couldn't decide on, so he decided to just sit and stare like an imbecile and wait for her to explain her behavior. Suddenly, he felt another shock as tears welled up in her eyes. _Well fuck me, she regrets one little kiss… god damnit_. Damon cursed himself for letting her get under his skin, until she curled up into his arms and nuzzled her face between his neck and shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Okay … weird. He gently probed her thoughts just to get a taste of her feelings, completely thrown off guard. He felt just a small bit of the waves of pain and loneliness that were buffeting her. Then he barely picked up the softest of sobs only his vampire hearing could have caught, and he tightened his arms around her.

"Shh… Elena, it's okay. I know… I know…" he murmured succor, being her steady rock as he always has as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. He knew she was still in the process of giving up hope that Stefan would ever return to normal, and he knew from personal experience letting go of someone you love is one of the hardest things to do. Ever. For real. So he waited, he comforted, and he held her, hoping she would remember this when making her decision in weeks or months to start dating again. If she took years, he might have needed a stake in the heart right then and there.

"I'm sorry Damon…" she finally hiccupped. "I know this is harder for you… he's your brother," her voice was soft, sympathetic, and he couldn't help but wonder just how big her heart was, that amid the sorrow wracking her heart she could still find time to worry about him.

"This isn't the first time," he reminded her softly. "You just haven't been alive long enough to see it. Problem is…." He hesitated, but Elena's hand tightening on his shirt made him continue. "This time Lexi isn't here to kick his ass back into place… and for that, I can only blame myself," he said, only slightly bitter. If he hadn't been such a dick Lexi could be beating Stefan's ass coast to coast getting him back to normal.

"No, Damon… don't beat yourself up... No one saw this coming," Elena almost crooned, shocking Damon yet again by brushing some of the hair out of his face. He wasn't used to her showering small affections on him and he was completely unbalanced because of it.

"Well, with my amazing talent for foresight, even this sinfully gorgeous vampire should have suspected Stefan would fling himself off the proverbial wagon someday…" he drawled, finally extracting a small giggle and eye roll from her.

"Elena?" Damon cursed under his breath as Bonnie's voice drifted from below, and he moved away to the other side of Elena's bed just as the door opened.

"Hey El— oh," Bonnie stopped short when she saw Damon. Her eyes flickered to Elena, who Damon could hear give a soft laugh.

"We're just having pizza night, wanna join?" _No, don't join. You don't want to join. Joining is not fun. Say. No._ Damon tried not to (openly) glare at Bonnie, who acquiesced, and sat down next to Elena. They chatted about school nonsense and other mundane shit that Damon's old mind had grown quite tired of over the years, so he tuned them out, only slightly paying attention in case either of them asked a question.

"I have to go," he said finally, stepping lithely off Elena's bed. He smiled at the two, grabbing their used plates, and left the room almost faster than they could process, but not fast enough so that he didn't see the look of slightly hurt shock on Elena's face. No, he wouldn't lie when admitting it sent a thrill of triumph through him. She so cared.

_Another time, Lovely, _Damon sighed to himself, and got into his Ferrari, speeding back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Elena sat heavily in her desk, desperately wanting to make it through the last hour of the school day so she could be free to think of other things. Mondays just sucked. She yawned, rubbing the circles under her eyes in an attempt to… she didn't even know what that would do but it felt good. After an agonizing forty minutes, Elena sprang up with renewed energy and briskly walked to dump what books she didn't need in her locker, and pick up the ones she did. All of the sudden the hair on the back of her neck prickled and she whirled around, fear and panic automatically flooding through her system as a myriad of possible enemies flew through her mind— all to be washed away by blissful relief as her eyes met glacier blue.<p>

"My, my, a bit edgy, no?" Damon smirked, leaning an arm on the locker beside her so she was partly surrounded by him. She futilely fought the warmth she knew was spreading pink across her cheek bones (and she wouldn't admit— between her thighs,) and tried to breathe normally. _Inhale… exhale… inhale… sweet lord he looks good today…_

"Well, try having the Original vampire after you for a year amidst other eager blood drinking crazies that want to appease said Original by capturing you, and_ then_ talk to me," she shot back sassily, pleased that her nervousness at his proximity didn't affect her speech. This time.

"True, true," Damon sighed, and Elena was much too pleased to see the concern for her that flashed through his eyes. She needed to stop thinking like this…

Feeling like she was resisting an addiction, she chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to think. "So… is there anything special you wanted to do today? Or shall we just… hang out…?" she began suggestively, trying to see if he really wanted to spend time with her today. Satisfaction she very firmly denied swept through her when he looked pleased, but his cocky mask quickly covered up.

An easy, much too tantalizing smirk pulled up the side of his mouth. "Well, unfortunately I had no extraordinary plans, but there is an entire season of _Game of Thrones_ in my home that is just _begging_ to be watched…" Damon grinned as he saw the childish, innocent excitement flare in her eyes and she actually _wiggled_ in excitement. _How embarrassing, _Elena thought, mortified. She slammed her locker closed, hitched her purse higher on her shoulder, and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him through the hallway to the senior parking lot.

"We're gonna watch them in order, right? I looove the Starks, Jon Snow is my favourite, he's so sexy and it sucks that he took the oath but whatever… I always feel bad because he's the bastard and Lady Stark hates him, but it's really Ned's fault, and ohmygod aren't the White Walkers scary? Also, I really, _really _hate the Lannisters, well, except for Tyrion because he's just such a boss and he's so smart and hilarious, although he's really such an ass, kinda like you but— wait no that's not a bad thing! He's funny... No, really! Oh! And _Daenerys_. I _loove_ her soo, so much, isn't her brother such a creep though? Ohmygod her and Drogo are sooo cute! And what is with the Baratheons? Joffrey needs to be punched in the face so fricken hard I just can't even begin…" she kept up a constant stream of babble as she dragged him to his car, since she walked to school and hers wasn't there.

People openly gawked at the two of them as Elena slid in to the passenger seat, keeping up the light chatting as Damon drove them to the boarding house. Damon wanted to mention that he was _fairly _certain his ears were bleeding, but since he was trying to win this girl over, he decided it would be counterproductive to the ends he was trying to reach. Once they were settled in the den with a large bowl of popcorn and iced tea, (blood and scotch, in Damon's case,) they started watching the long anticipated episodes of _Game of Thrones_.

Damon could hardly concentrate.

No, scratch that, he _couldn't_. Elena was cuddled against his side, and all he wanted was to push her down and feel up the curves of her body, tasting the warm, slick sweetness between her thighs… He shook himself mentally of the thoughts. Starks. Right. Winter is coming, blah blah blah… Elena let out a soft sigh, burrowing deeper against his side, one of her hands straying dangerously close to his groin— he assumed it was by accident. A part of him hoped other wise, but the blood rushing south was making it very, very hard to think. All he wanted was for her hand to move up, unbutton his jeans and slip inside…

Fuck. These thoughts were making him hot and his jeans were starting to feel much too tight. _Restraint, Damon… Restraint…_ he practically chanted to himself. Fuck. He listened to her breathing… nope, she was definitely awake. Damn this woman. Damon tried to casually shift so her hand wasn't so close to his groin, but it backfired when she looked up at him, her deep brown eyes captivating him, quite literally. He couldn't have looked away if he tried.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, obviously not realizing how much she was torturing him. Damon gave her his signature lopsided smile and shook his head, and she settled back down, her arm moving up to make a pillow under her head. _Thank god…_ Damon breathed an inward sigh of relief, and rested a hand comfortably on her warm back. He could feel her heartbeat fluttering against his fingertips, which only served to distract him yet again.

_I love you…_ he thought longingly, wishing he could stay like this with her for the rest of his existence. _I'll always love you, Elena… _Damon wanted so badly to whisper these words in her ear, but every little reason he couldn't fucking held him back. Eventually her breathing deepened and evened out, and he knew she had fallen asleep. It warmed him to think she was so comfortable with him that she could trust him to not… rip out her throat or something. Although he wouldn't mind a tiny little nip…

105 things for a vampire alone with a sleeping, defenseless human to _not _think about…

Elena's fingers twitched in her sleep, and as time moved on a few more of her limbs would twitch here or there. Her brow was furrowed, and she looked very anxious. Damon smoothed a lock of her gorgeous mahogany hair out of her face, and leaned down to place a small kiss on the top of her hair. She squirmed, and blinked open her eyes. _Damn it… I didn't want to wake you, love,_ Damon's eyes widened when she pushed him down so he was lying flat on the couch.

"Elena?" he said softly, confused by this behaviour. Not to mention the scenarios flashing through his head were making him fucking hot.

"This is more comfortable," she smiled, and Damon convinced himself he was biased in thinking her smile was a little too sensual. Was she sleep-flirting? _Was_ there such a thing? He never got to ponder those questions as Elena settled down on top of him, curling her arms around him as she nuzzled into his chest. Damon had to suppress yet another sigh, but this time it was more on the disappointment side. Honestly, he would be gung ho for a night of crazy wild monkey sex with Elena— what with those gorgeous curves and those voluptuous lips… back to his point, he was well aware she was still very much in love with his ass-bucket-former-saint-brother. Why did she love that dead beat anyways? He couldn't settle down for shit. He was either the Ripper, or the sickeningly pathetic little bitch that went crawling around on his belly eating Thumper and other cute, innocent wood creatures, and he was an idiot to boot. At least Damon did the world a favour when he killed. Overpopulation and such…

His inner monologue was abruptly broken when Elena's knee shifted so it was pressed against his groin.

"Fuck…" Damon hissed quietly, trying to quiet his breathing and vainly try to suppress the lust flooding through him like a monsoon. Elena's fingernails scratched his chest, and Damon furiously listened to her heart rate and breathing. The little vixen was asleep and apparently dreaming a few things that were making her act like a sex deprived teenager…

_Which is exactly what she is…_the cocky mini Damon on Damon's left shoulder smirked.

_She's in love with your brother, dude, plus, this would kind of constitute as rape…_the nicer, more mature Damon added.

_You love her _more._ Take what's fucking yours, man_._ Remind her which brother is better for her_._ Do you really want to leave her to the pussy that might turn savage and rip her sexy ass body apart? Not to mention you're madly _in love_ with her…_ Cocky Damon said pointedly, and Nicer Damon begrudgingly agreed but with a string of conditions and scenarios that had to happen first.

_Okay, I should stop talking to mysel— sweet mother of FUCK!_ Elena had turned her head and bitten his pec not-too-gently. Damon managed to half suppress a strangled moan, his hands gripping her waist as he tried to remain still and quiet.

"I can't do this…" he half whispered, trying to shift her gently off of him. Elena subconsciously gripped tighter, making it quite impossible.

"You… will be… the death… of me…" Damon gritted his teeth, his hips slightly gyrating in time with hers as she started to move. _Oh god… Elena…_ In his head Damon imagined rushing her upstairs and pushing her onto the bed, ripping off her clothes and making passionate love to her, but his body remained semi-immobile.

"Dae-…m'n…" Elena sighed softly. Damon almost died. He literally thought he would have a myocardial infarction, and leave this world on cloud fucking nine. Realising that was also impossible didn't help either.

"Damon?" Elena's voice made Damon's eyes dart down to hers, meeting her questioning gaze. "You okay?" she looked confused, the innocent fucking seductress…

"Interesting dream?" by the strain in his voice, it was obvious Elena realised what had transpired, and red flooded across her cheeks. The scent of blood wafting over Damon almost pushed him over the edge, but he held on with his fingertips, determined not to force himself on her whether her dreaming self wanted him or not.

"Oh… I… um…" Elena almost fell off the couch in her attempt to move away. "I have to go to the bathroom… be right back," she mumbled half incoherently, and quickly darted away. Damon paused the DVD, and sat there in silence wishing he had a stake handy. Or at least the sun. She was determined to always keep him on the goddamn edge, giving him a taste of what could be, but never actually deliver.

"Fucking tease…" he muttered darkly, moving to the kitchen to heat up the blood in his one glass. He heard the toilet flush upstairs, and let his mind wander to scenarios of rather risqué shower sex with Elena. The microwave beep brought him out of his daydreaming, and he sauntered back to the den, determined to stop this game between them once and for all.

He arrived while she was still walking towards the top of the stairs, and he sat on one end of the couch farthest from her drinks and food. As she came into view, he flashed a winning smile at her, just to keep her off balanced, and was pleased to see the pink quickly return to her cheeks, along with her eye roll specially reserved for him. She stepped over his ankles and sat next to him, pulling her drinks and food over in front of her.

_Well, damn. Maybe…_ Damon stopped himself before he could get his hopes up about anything. She was lonely and depressed about her "sun and fucking stars" being gone and obviously just wanted company. Even if she was just using Damon until her useless lover came home, he wouldn't let her draw him too far in. No way was he making that mistake. She had to outright claim she wanted him before he did anything.

_But she kissed you…_ his conscience whispered, and he grimaced. Yeah, she did. She also pity-kissed him when he was half dead from the dick of a flea bag's bite, but apparently that didn't count in Elena's Book of Love Encounters.

Elena was trying her best not to be too affectionate towards Damon, but it was so _difficult_. She felt… something for him. She could at least admit that. There _was _something between them, but it was becoming harder and harder to hold onto the idea that Stefan would come back. (Of course there was the new fact that she lost control yesterday and kissed him… her heart still gave a little flip when she thought of it…) Damon was here for her. Damon would never leave her. Damon knew her inside and out, took care of her, and loved her— it was obvious. Elena was finding it harder to deny the reciprocation of that, and that was what scared her. Falling in love with Damon.

Damon pressed play, and she was glad for the distraction, but being near Damon still took a toll on her. She caught herself watching him from the corner of her eyes, greedily taking in his shape and lax posture. He was so damn confident in himself, and that was strangely very… sexy, to her. She couldn't even bother to deny that. He was completely comfortable with who and what he is, and it was attractive. Yes, his ego could be a little— no, _really_ annoying, but that was Damon. She loved him in spite of, and partially because of that, what others would consider a fault. Wait. What? Love? Uh uh. No. Nope. She totally did _not _just think the L-word. Nope.

When the first episode ended, Elena slowly realised she was holding Damon's hand with a death grip, and a few tears had leaked out of her eyes. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I get a little emotional," she mumbled, and he surprised her by not making a wise crack. He just smiled lightly and gave a little nod.

"Did you want to launch into the second one? Or shall we wait?" Elena thought for a moment, and then decided they should wait. She was under enough emotional stress without being worried by her attachment to the characters in the series.

"I'll drive you home…" he began, but Elena pulled him back to the couch.

"Jenna isn't going to be home tonight… and… Klaus…" she gulped, not wanting to admit she was scared to death about sleeping alone in her house tonight.

"What about Jeremy?" Damon cocked an eyebrow, and Elena avoided his sharp gaze as it raked over her features.

"He's staying at a friend's house near Bonnie, so he'll only be a call away from a witch," Elena smiled at Damon. He nodded, and stood up, pulling her with him.

"I'll get the guest room ready, I think we have toothbrushes and stuff you can use," he winked, and was gone. Elena blinked, picking up the popcorn bowl and taking it to the kitchen. A small part of her wondered what it would like to be to sleep in Damon's bed…

She stifled those thoughts immediately, knowing very well those fantasies it would bring. She had only indulged her imagination a few times, musing about what it would be like to be Damon's, and it always left her in a rather… tormented state.

Humming to herself, she turned and bumped her nose against a hard chest, stumbling back in shock. A strong hand caught her, and she was spun into Damon's embrace.

"Damon!" she growled, slapping his well toned bicep— a fact that was not lost on her. "You _need_ to stop sneaking up on me. I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days and you'll be depressed and cynical forever like Stefan." As soon as she said the words, her eyes popped open and her hand clamped over her mouth. Damon leaned back, his eyebrows shooting up as he looked at her in amused shock.

"Damn, Elena, tell us how you really feel!" he laughed lightly, seemingly to take her horrible statement as a joke, but Elena was scouring her head for the reason why she said it. The only thing that came to her was that… well, honestly, it was kind of the truth. All Stefan really did was sulk, even after he met Elena. He always found a reason to sulk, whereas Damon was… not necessarily stronger… just… more able to deal, she guessed.

"Shut up, Damon," she muttered, dragging him with her as she stomped upstairs, determined not to let him torment her because of her rash remark. She didn't take it back, but she regretted ever saying it. Especially in front of Damon, of all people.

Damon seemed much, much chipper now; he was even humming a song that sounded suspiciously like it was from "The Lion King."

Damon led her to a door that was right next to his, making her sigh internally. Of course he would pick the one closest to his room, and farthest from his brother's. Not that she minded, because the last thing she needed were painful reminders of Stefan. She stepped inside, unable to hold in the gasp of surprise. The room was absolutely elegant. Rich mahogany Victorian style furniture filled the room, dominated in the center by a king sized four poster bed, with rich crimson covers with spindly gold designs floating across the fabric. On the far side were two large glass doors that opened up to a lovely balcony with a lounge chair perfect for reading in the afternoon or evening. Another door showed a sliver of what looked to be an expansive bathroom, all newly renovated, yet still retaining the grace and splendour of the Victorian décor.

"Damon…" she breathed, trailing a hand over the bed coverings, wishing with all of her heart this could be her room. She looked to the left at a wall that held a large painting of the Tuscan countryside, and heard a soft breath of movement, looking back to see Damon sprawled comfortably across her bed. She scowled at him, crossing her arms.

"You have your own amazing bedroom, let me admire this one." He only grinned.

"But with me in the picture, it's even _more_ amazing," he winked, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Watch out, any more and your big head might explode," she bit back, the edge taken off of her words by her slightly amused tone and teasing expression in her eyes, but she didn't deny Damon's statemtn— a fact _definitely_ not lost on him. Damon motioned her over, but she just shook her head, walking over to the bathroom.

"What I would do to be this rich…" she muttered jealously, allowing herself to have a shallow moment. The bathroom was absolutely huge, complete with a giant jacuzzi and an elegant shower.

"Shall I inscribe your name above the door?" Damon offered, completely serious but managed to slip a teasing tone into his voice.

"Yes," Elena admitted, giggling slightly as she returned to the bedroom part.

"Sorry about the sharing showers, part…" Damon started, but frowned when a small choking noise came from Elena. "What?"

"Sharing… showers? Um… huh?" Elena gaped, trying to suppress the inner demon-Elena that purred with lust at all of the naughty scenarios that could entail.

"Yeah… why the blush, Elena?" Damon taunted, his cock obviously on the same train of thought he could tell Elena was.

"N…nothing. I just… you can't barge in on me!" She bit out, trying to deny how heated her body had become. Shit. Shit. _Shit_. His vampire senses could definitely hear her heart stuttering, and she desperately willed herself to calm down. _When was the last time you had sex? Oh, right_. _Over six, maybe seven months ago_. The evil part of Elena egged her on, and Elena could barely stutter "Left stuff… stairs…" before she practically sprinted out of the room and pounded down the stairs. She could have sworn she heard a bark of laughter float down, but she went straight to the kitchen pacing furiously.

Okay. Damon was sleeping right next door to her. And they were sharing a shower. How bad could that be?

Very, very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: OMG. Oh. My. Dear. FREAKIN. God. I was _OVERWHELMED_ with the feedback I got on the first chapter! Still currently grinning ear to ear :3 All those alerts spurred me to write this whole chapter right now, and I'm SO excited so many people liked it! EEEEEEEEEEsdzkljcfnslakdf keep them coming and I'll keep writing ^-^ okay. I love you all. Alright. Kay. Here it is!**

**Also, in writing a part of this you'll soon read, I got really hungry and had to get Oreos for myself XD thought that would amuse you… well I thought it was funny…**

**Another note, Major smut warning… and I should probably add a language warning. But this is rated M for a reason, so do I really have to? Hmm….**

Chapter 2

Once Elena had calmed herself down a reasonable amount, she went about cleaning up the den in order to give herself time to think. She had resisted Damon's charm so far, what was so different about tonight? _He'll be really close_. Well he had been for months… _Just a few steps away…_ She's done this before. No biggie. Really. _Stefan isn't here to interrupt…_She couldn't just give in… _You want to…_

Elena silenced the part of her that was egging her on with some effort, and trudged back upstairs. She walked into her room, surprised to see it empty. She listened, and heard rustling coming from Damon's room, along with cheerful humming. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she went to the dresser, but stopped. She didn't have any clothes here because the decision to stay had been rather abrupt. Cheeks flaming, Elena walked to Damon's door and knocked.

"Yeeeees?" She stifled a growl as his lilting, cocky reply drifted to her ears.

"I… don't have… I need to go back to my house and get pyjamas," she bit out, furious that no matter how she worded it the fact that she had no clothes was glaring right in her face. She knew Damon would pounce on that, and it made her insane that she was setting herself up for the lewd comments she just knew he would throw at her.

Suddenly Damon opened the door, and Elena glared at the smirk on his face.

"Why not just borrow mine?" he asked, his expression absolutely smug. She literally could feel the heat rolling off her skin. _Sleep in Damon's clothes?_ The evil part of her screamed at her to accept his offer. What better than to cuddle up surrounded by his tantalizing, unique scent? _Ugh! No!_ She growled inwardly, and managed to shake her head jerkily.

"No… I mean… they won't fit…" she finished pathetically, and caught Damon's dramatic eye roll. 180 year old… poop head.

"Come on, Elena, despite my weakness for expensive designer clothing, I do have sweatpants, and you can borrow one of my shirts. Really, it's no biggie," he gently tapped under her chin, as if to make light of the situation. It would have worked, had Elena's whole body not zinged with electricity as soon as their skin touched.

Yeah, right. No biggie. Totally.

"Whatever…" she muttered, and he stepped back into his room, turning so that the invite was obvious. She walked cautiously into his room, remembering painfully the last time she was here. Damon seemed to realise that, and he squeezed her shoulder gently, moving over to his tall mahogany dressers. She found herself staring sadly at his bed, and shook herself of the memories just in time to catch the sweatpants and— predictably— black shirt Damon tossed to her.

"We could watch another episode before we hit the proverbial hay, if you like," Damon said casually, opening the dresser doors to reveal his flat screen TV. Vampires and their material wealth obsession….

"Um, yeah," Elena swallowed, aware she'd be laying in bed with him watching it. No… on his bed. _Not 'in,'_ she protested her own thoughts. _'In' implies that we'd… ugh_. She halted her train of thought and walked over to his bed, sitting stiffly on the side of it. She barely caught Damon's sigh as he blurred out of the room, back in two seconds flat with the DVD and a bag of what suspiciously looked like Oreos. In spite of herself, Elena's mouth watered, and when she caught Damon's eye he laughed, amusement lighting up his eyes in a way that had Elena's heart clenching to her dismay.

"I know that look… I'll be right back." She blinked as he was gone suddenly, but reappeared a few seconds later with two large glasses filled with milk. Elena giggled, forgetting (not that she acknowledged it in the first place…) the sexual tension that was always thick between them, and settled more comfortably in the middle of his bed, eager to have some of the cookies. Damon smirked like he knew all along they were her favourite, and he sat down beside her. He blocked her hand as she made a grab for one, and she frowned. He was looking at her as if she had just committed a murder.

"If you spill _anything_ on my five hundred dollar bed set, I will not speak to you for a month," he growled, and she grinned, placing a hand over her heart.

"Who, me?" Seeing he was Not Amused, she smiled. "I promise Damon, now can I have _please_ have some?" she pouted, and after another stern look, he caved and let her grab some of the Oreos. He got up and put in the DVD, fiddling with the controls until the opening sequence was starting. He glanced back at her, admiring how beautiful and perfect she looked sitting in the middle of _his _bed. _Where she belongs…_ Damon thought, smirking to himself as he imagined her laying there, minus a few specific articles of clothing. (Meaning: all of them.)

He reclined back on his bed next to her, munching on a few Oreos himself after soaking them through with milk. He noticed her frown, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"You're eating them wrong," she chastised. He laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I'm eating them the way everyone should eat them. Try!" he urged her, and she narrowed her eyes at him, copying him by soaking her Oreo for a little while before slipping it into her mouth.

"Unnnn!" she moaned suddenly, her eyes widening before fluttering closed at the utter goodness. Damon smirked haughtily, nodding at her.

"Yeah, go on and tell me I'm eating them wrong _now_," he purred, happy he was at least the reason for the pleasured look on her face, sorely wishing for the first time in his life that he was that Oreo cookie. _Okay, weird, Damon…_ She licked the remnants of the cookie off her finger, and scowled playfully at him.

"Okay, fine. You win… this time!" she amended quickly when his grin became too self-satisfied. "Just because you know the perfect way to eat Oreos doesn't mean you're hot shit," she grumbled. He winked at her, grabbing another Oreo to soak, thinking of several remarks he could say to make her uncomfortable. Finally, he thought of one he just couldn't resist.

"Sweetheart, I know how to eat _everything_ perfectly," he purred, giving her a heavy lidded 'I'm-sex-walking' look. To his immense satisfaction he felt the heat wash through her, and saw the evidence on her cheeks as well as heard her heart rate pick up. He smirked again, turning back to watch _Game of Thrones_ as he let his own version of _Inception_ work its sweet, sexy way through her mind. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her press her thighs furiously together, managing not to moan in longing knowing that she was hot. _Because of me… _He thought happily, settling back in smug triumph.

* * *

><p>Elena decided she was going to murder him.<p>

Longing ached through her at his ridiculously lewd comment, and she hated her body's response almost as much as she hated the fact that she couldn't stop it if she tried. She knew he knew what he did to her… as confusing as that sounded, and it drove her crazy.

Their little dance around each other had been going on for almost two years now, and her defenses were wearing down. Her body was very much bereft of affection and other… attentions… now that Stefan had left— unlikely to every return although he was free from Klaus' compulsion now. That hurt… more than Elena ever would show, but it didn't hurt enough… which bothered her. Yes, it was horrible, yes it broke her heart, but it didn't truly _break_ her like she thought it would (and definitely should) have. The obnoxious reason for that was lying next to her, on his bed, enjoying the fact that he was making her body scream at her to take him and make him hers over and over and over again…

Elena snapped out of that thought train before she did something she'd regret, and futilely tried to focus on the images on his TV. She realised that sometime during her mental tirade his arm had snaked around her shoulder and she was now leaning against his hard chest. Elena closed her eyes and counted very slowly to ten, trying to maintain her control. Damon was craftily breaking it down piece by piece, and Elena only had so much patience… she couldn't let him win.

Pleased Elena hadn't shied away from him when he stealthily wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Damon inhaled deeply, smelling a mixture of her arousal and nervousness, wishing he could just drop his playful façade and show her just how much he wanted and loved her, but her heavy sigh broke him out of his reverie.

"Are we doing okay, Miss Elena?" he asked, keeping his voice at the timbre that would come across as charming, but he was truly worried for her. She nodded slightly, but he didn't believe her for a minute. He knew his brother's betrayal was taking a toll on the both of them, but he was a vampire. He could deal with this sort of thing, and had many times over the years. Elena was still basically a child in regards to her life experiences, (although he had to admit, she had dealt with and was still dealing with more than any other teenager her age and was handling it well so far.) In a weak moment exuding how damn pussy whipped he was by this girl, he turned to look at her, meeting her questioning gaze.

"You're strong, you know," he murmured, brushing a lock of hair from her face. He saw the surprise in her eyes, and took that as an invitation to elaborate.

"Since Stefan and I first came to Mystic Falls and completely fucked over your life, so much has happened to you, but you're still here in one piece, more or less. That's astounding, you know… Not many people would be as put together as you are, even if what some of that is just show. It takes extraordinary strength, Elena. I hope you never sell yourself short," he finished, gazing into her eyes as if he could better transfer the message that way. He loved her, damn everyone else to hell, he needed her to know how amazing and strong she was, even if she didn't love him back. She was barely breathing, and after a long moment she nodded, a small smile pulling up the corners of her mouth. He gave her a small answering smile, and turned back to the TV, surprised when she cuddled more against him, resting her head on his chest again.

_Friends my ass… this is not how friends spend the night together…_ Damon growled inwardly, more than a little exasperated with his situation. Here was this beautiful girl he was madly in love with, cuddling up to him like they were lovers, but he wasn't allowed to do anything about it. It was enough to drive a man insane, but a damned little sliver of hope kept him holding on. He admitted it, he was so fucking gone for this girl, and he honestly didn't care what people thought of him now. Somewhere between coming to wantonly kill and destroy the town, and her cuddling with him on this bed now he had lost himself to her. His head was still spinning from the complete 180 his life had done, and all because of this little, defenseless 17 year old girl.

"I wish people could see this side of you, Damon," her voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah… not likely. Only special people get to see wimpy pathetic Damon," he teased, hoping most of the self deprecation was concealed by his cocky tone. Alas, his Elena was not to be fooled.

"It's not wimpy or pathetic of you, Damon," she leaned up on her elbows, meeting his gaze. Damon wondered if she even knew how stunningly gorgeous she was, crouched over his body like she was. "This is the real _you_. You're not a monster; you're not a callous, heartless killer, either. You're Damon. This is the real Damon, and that includes all of the annoying cockiness," she added with a dry smile. He snorted lightly, unable to keep a smirk off his lips. He clasped his hands behind his head, giving her a quick one-over.

"You know, Elena, I think you fucked over my life even more than you did mine," he teased, and saw the offended look that crossed her face. "No, no, hear me out— before you and your 'be a better man, Damon!'" he quoted in a high pitched voice, making her eyes roll. He continued, "I _was_ the monster, the heartless killer, and_ you_ somehow changed that," he brought his hand from behind his head and lightly tapped her nose when he said 'you'. "You made me remember how it was…" he stopped, not wanting to continue. If he did he'd be down on one knee professing his undying love for her, and he could practically feel his dick shrinking at the thought of being so mushy.

"Funny how this seems to be the place where all of our heart to hearts seem to occur," she mused, and Damon raised an eyebrow. His smirk grew more pronounced as she realised that the 'place' happened to be on his bed. She blushed furiously, angry at herself for somehow making this sexual again, and she lay back down, resting her head on his chest again.

"So… if I say 'you should have met me back in 1864', do I get a kiss again?" he teased, and she smacked his chest, her hand lingering half a second longer than it needed to, but she was almost at the end of her self-control-rope, and the same part of her was desperately begging for her to give in.

"Don't push your luck, Salvatore," she muttered, feeling more than hearing his hearty laugh. She admitted to herself that she loved the sound of his genuine laugh, and couldn't help the smile that seemed to forever pull at her lips when he was unguarded with her.

"Okay, okay, so I lost the pity card," Damon sighed, making sure to put a lot of resignation and regret in his voice. He could almost hear her eyes roll.

"It wasn't pity…" Elena mumbled before she could stop herself. Damon's ears pricked up in interest.

"Oh? Then what was it?" the damn hope was stirring annoyingly in his chest again, and he gave an inward growl, trying to tamp it down. _Killing small, innocent children… think of killing small, innocent children…_

"It was…" a pregnant pause ensued as Elena fought with her words, and how much she wanted to reveal to him. "I don't know, Damon, don't make me remember that night," she finished lamely, trying to distract him with her hurt. It apparently worked, as he finally sighed and stroked her back, saying no more on the subject. She felt cruel for leading him on, but she admitted her flaw of selfishness was what kept her clinging to him. _And love…_the small part of her whispered, and she determinedly ignored it.

Finally the episode finished, and Elena stretched, groaning when her muscles pleasurably protested.

"Time for bed, little one," Damon cooed, and Elena smacked his chest for the umpteenth time that night.

"I am not 'little one'!" she glared at his smug grin. "I am a full grown woman, thank you very much," she hopped off the bed, taking her empty glass with her. "Goodnight, _old man_," she taunted back, turning to leave when a strong arm snagged around her waist pulling her flush against a hard, deliciously muscled body, eliciting a yelp in surprise from her.

"Nor am I an old man, _Elena_," he breathed in her ear, making Elena shiver from something that definitely wasn't cold. "I am the Eternal Stud, remember?" she laughed, trying to push out of his grasp, but to no avail. "I'll respect your misguided beliefs about your youth if you recognise that I am eternally twenty five, and am in no way _old_," he gagged around the word, enjoying Elena's racing heart beat and the fresh arousal rolling off her in waves. He was painfully aware of every inch of him that was pressed against her, trying to keep his own arousal to a minimum so she wouldn't feel his hardness.

"Damon… _please_," she gasped, another giggle escaping her as he tickled her side. Nope, his cock heard her gasp and Damon was done for.

"Not until you admit it!" he insisted, wrapping his other arm around her. Little noises escaped her throat as she struggled against him, laughing breathlessly as he blew in her ear.

"Damon! Stop! Damon!" she squealed, and Damon laughed, hauling her back to the bed.

"Elena, I'm not raping you, calm down," he teased, but quickly realised that was the wrong thing to say, because her face flamed. Now he knew they were both thinking about having sex with each other.

Well, at least they were finally on the same page.

"Ugh! You're ridiculous," she finally recovered, kicking at his shin which he deftly avoided.

"Say it!"

"Oh my god. Fine. You're not an old man," she sighed, sagging in defeat.

"And?"

"And what?" she asked incredulously, trying to think of anything else he wanted her to say.

"Say I rule and that I'm the best ever, forever," he added childishly, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You are an ass," she bit out.

"Love you, too, Elena," he laughed, finally letting her go. She leveled her best scowl at him, shaking her head. He didn't miss, however, how her heart jumped when he said the damned L-word.

"Goodnight, Damon," she picked up her glass from where she had dropped it on the bed, and stalked out. Damon's eyes traced over the sexy curves of her ass until she closed the door, and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Women.

* * *

><p>"Men…" Elena growled under her breath, pulling on the makeshift pyjamas Damon had given her, ignoring how comforting his scent was as it surrounded her, seeming to permeate her skin. She went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly before he came and barged in on her. Her eyes darted to the shower, and fresh lust flooded through her at the thought of how he had been naked in there many, many times… she shook herself, closing the door behind her and crawled into her big, lovely bed. She smiled to herself, settling down further amongst the pillows and comforters. She felt like a princess in this big bed, but something in her wished she had someone to fill the empty space beside her.<p>

Damon stripped off his t-shirt, gritting his teeth as the pleased sigh Elena let out from her bed drifted to his ears. She loved that room, and damn him he wanted to be in that bed with her, loving her, worshiping her body until she came, screaming his name…

Fuck.

Damon stripped off his jeans, sliding into bed naked, and was immediately bombarded with Elena's scent.

"Christ…" Damon cursed, squeezing his eyes shut. His erection was a heavy discomfort, quickly becoming painful, and he decided the only way to solve this was by himself. A part of him laughed at the possibility of Elena walking in on him, but he knew she would be fast asleep soon.

His hand curled around his length, slowly stroking up and down as he breathed in her scent, imagining her crawling up to him stark naked. One of the benefits of having been with Katherine was that he knew exactly what she looked like naked, and that never failed to thrill him.

"Elena…" he breathed quietly, his hand moving faster as he worked himself, wishing her sweet warmth was covering him. He employed a little vampire speed, feeling his body heat with lust the more he jacked off. _Fuck… Elena…_ Damon's imagination ran off with him as he indulged in his fantasies of her, his hand pumping his cock like he wished she would.

* * *

><p>Elena's eyes opened as she thought she heard a soft moan come from Damon's room. She was having trouble falling asleep since her body was completely on fire with lust. It was unfair, what Damon did to her just by being near her, but she didn't dare… attend… to herself because who knew what his vampire hearing could pick up.<p>

Her own human hearing was strained, trying to listen for the sound again. She blushed suddenly, realising she was listening for him, but she regardless found herself tip toeing slowly into the bathroom, pressing her ear to Damon's door.

"Elena…" she heard his deep, breathy moan, and she swore her core lit on fire. He was pleasuring himself, _imagining her_. Her face heated, but she couldn't remove herself from where her feet were glued to the floor. She tried to deny that the small growls and moans he was making turned her on, but there was no use. It was hot, and she was aching. She tiptoed back to her room, and then made a show of rustling the covers and padding over to the bathroom. She turned the knob for the Jacuzzi, filling the huge tub with steaming water. She smirked, not knowing why she was torturing him, and she slowly took off her clothes, painfully aware that she couldn't hear a single noise from Damon's room anymore. She slid into the water and let out a real sigh of contentment, holding back a giggle when she thought she heard a muttered curse from the other side of Damon's door.

She jumped as a light knock came from his door, and she panicked suddenly. The water was very, _very_ clear, and she hadn't thought to fill the tub with bubbles.

"Yeah?" she asked, thrilled her voice didn't shake as much as she was.

"Are you really taking a bath at this hour?" he asked, the scathing tone marred by the husky timbre of his voice.

"Mmm… yes, is there a problem?" she asked, frowning when she thought she sounded a little _too_ flirty. A brief thought of him coming to join her for the bath had her crossing her legs tightly, trying to stifle the longing ache there.

"You're ridiculous," Damon laughed, and Elena grinned at the frustration in his voice.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have this amazing bathroom and I wouldn't be tempted to just… stay here," she amended abruptly, wishing her mouth would stop saying such flirtatious things.

Damon stifled a growl. His ministrations had been abruptly interrupted by the sound of her getting out of bed and the water faucet running, and not to mention the sweetest fucking thing on Earth— the sound of her(his) clothes dropping off her body. He had nearly come at that, not to mention the moan that had left her lips when her body slid into the water. His hand had worked even harder, but it seemed that the only method his body would accept now was him pumping his dick inside of her sweet, delicious body…

After berating her, and nearly killing himself from her flirtatious replies, Damon grinned. Two could play at this game.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I joined you, then," he stated matter-of-factly, enjoying the scent of panic that reached his nose.

"Damon! You wouldn't!" She gasped, and to his surprise he heard her get out of the tub and pad over to the closet, grimacing as a generous amount of water slopped on his expensive flooring. She apparently found what she wanted, and he tried to decipher what was happening. The water ran again, and she finally slid back into the tub, her panic gone now.

"Care to share what the hell just happened?" he asked, laughing.

"I made sure, that in case of you being a complete dick, I was… er… covered…" she mumbled, and Damon laughed, feeling utterly wicked.

"Bubble bath?"

"Yeah."

"So it's definitely okay for me to come in," he said, and quickly pulled on sweatpants, trying his best to hide his erection as he opened the door, stepped in, and nearly died on the spot.

She was laying in the Jacuzzi, bubbles clinging to her chest and a sinfully bare ankle rested on the faucet. The entire tub was filled with bubbles, so he had no hope of catching a glimpse, but just the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes had his body almost doubling over with lust. He hid the movement by sitting back on his heels, dipping a hand into the water. The air was permeated with lust, and Damon thought that this whole exchange was the most idiotic thing in the whole fucking universe. Why couldn't they just admit their mutual want?

"You are the devil," he told her amicably, and she grinned.

"Pay back _has_ been reported to be quite the bitch," she replied sassily, eerily sounding just like him. Damon narrowed his eyes at her, and promptly said,

"Cover your eyes."

"Wha… Damon!" Elena's hand flew to cover her eyes as his hands went to the waistband of his pants, and Damon rolled his eyes as he finished pulling them off, sliding into the tub with her.

"Oh my god, Damon… you're insane!" Elena gasped, fully aware that a) there were only so many bubbles, and b) if either of them wanted to leave, it would mean full birthday suit exposure.

Well, shit.

"No, Elena, you are," he shot back, grinning. "You obviously assume you can torture me, so yes, you're right; payback is indeed a bitch," he smirked, thoroughly pleased with himself and his diabolical…ness. His leg brushed hers, and she yanked it away, flushing because he didn't realise how far up her thigh his foot had been.

"Get out," she hissed, her relaxing bath now turned into a sexual tension filled nightmare.

"Nope," he replied cheerfully, popping his lips on the 'p'.

"Ugh…" she sighed, sliding further down so that more of her was covered. She was dangerously close to giving up, and her body cheered her on to do just that. She finally decided that if she was going down, she was bringing him with her.

"So… did I wake you up?" she asked innocently, satisfied at the slightly nervous look his expression took on.

"No… I was just relaxing," he lied, and she nodded, pretending she didn't know he was pleasuring himself while imagining her.

"I tried… but I kept thinking of this and I just couldn't wait," she sighed, not entirely lying.

"Mmm, I'm glad you enjoy being naked in my bathroom so much," he grinned, and Elena gasped.

"You ass!" she splashed some water at him, and laughed gleefully when it hit him squarely in the face. He calmly wiped it off, and her grin faded quickly at the dangerous look in his eyes.

"Now, you've asked for it."

Before she even had time to blink, she was submerged, Damon's arms pulling her swiftly down with him. She screamed in surprise, the sound muffled by the water as she came back up, gasping for breath.

"_You_!" she grabbed him, forgetting her nudity as she dunked his head in the water, releasing him only when his arms attempted to wrap around her. He came up, laughing, and shook the water and bubbles from his hair. She hit him with her tiny fists, throwing a few choice insults his way.

"Stop!" he laughed, tackling her and pinning her arms to her sides. She breathed heavily, her body suddenly hyperaware of the fact that they were both very much naked, and she was pressed flush against him. Her breathing was heavy as she looked up at his glacier blue eyes, and the tension between them thickened impossibly. Well, out of the frying pan and into the fire…

His breathing was just as laboured as his eyes bored into hers for several agonizingly long moments, his body taut with lust. His body responded to hers with agonising sensitivity, and he knew she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach by the way her abs flexed. _Sweet mother of god…_ He groaned to himself, a thousand different impulses pulling at him. Finally, he decided he didn't want to dance anymore, and his mouth swiftly descended on hers.

Elena froze in shock as his lips pressed against hers, and the last of her self control flew out the window. She was insane to deny what she felt for him, this skinny love having gone on much, much too long. The kiss burned through her, making what was once a slow simmer flame into a wildfire. His lips were sinfully soft, and molded to hers perfectly as they moved and caressed her mouth like she was water and he was stranded in a desert. His teeth nipped at her lower lip, and she took that opportunity to reach in with her tongue and flick against his canine. She felt him moan, his body pressing closer to her as he took and gave with the kiss that threw down every inhibition she ever had. Everything she needed was him, nothing existed in the world but him.

Her legs moved up, grazing his sides as they settled around his hips, and her arms snaked up over his amazing chest to link around his neck, her fingers threading through his raven locks. He broke away from the kiss, breathing even heavier as he looked down at her hungry eyes.

"Elena…" he began, but she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Just kiss…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because his lips cut her off in a wildly passionate kiss, sending electric shocks through her. She shuddered in his strong arms, holding onto him for dear life as the kiss shifted into something more forceful. He shoved her back against the edge of the Jacuzzi, grinding his hardness against the apex of her thighs, making her gasp in pleasure.

"Damon… yeah…" she scraped her nails along his shoulders, eliciting a beyond-sexy growl that she had only caught a hint of when she listened in on him.

"Fuck…" he moaned, bucking his hips into her as she moved her nails down his chest, bright red lines marking his skin. "Elena… do you want this?" he managed, trying to maintain some semblance of control as her lips trailed down his jaw to his throat.

"More than I'd ever tell you…" she breathed, letting out a small giggle which turned into a gasp as his fingers trailed up the insides of her thighs, just shy of where she wanted, no, _needed_ them. "Damon… please…" Elena quickly found she wasn't above begging, and under normal circumstances she would never, but she needed him so badly she would have made a damn billboard sign in bright neon letters begging him. Her world tilted suddenly, and she shivered as the cold air stung her body.

Damon stepped out of the Jacuzzi, grabbing a towel before he walked her into his room, setting her down just beside his bed. He toweled her off, warming her up as well as making sure she didn't get his bedding wet… with water, that is. Anything else he was completely okay with. He threw the towel on the bed, then without warning picked her up and dropped her so her deep mahogany hair was fanned out on the towel. He crawled onto the bed after her, and let his eyes roam over her. Yes, she looked just like Katherine, but there was something about the warmth and human softness to her that made her even more alluring. He could see her veins dilate with every heart beat, which was practically porn to a vampire, and it set him off on more levels than just bodily lust.

"God… Elena, you're gorgeous…" he breathed, leaning down to kiss her passionately, before moving his mouth down her skin, determined to taste every single inch of her supple, baby soft skin.

Elena was going to die. She firmly believed the fiery kisses Damon was leaving all over her skin would be the cause of her death, and a silly part of her mused about how confused the mortician would be. At that moment, Damon's hot tongue trailed around the rosy peak of her breast, making her back arch and a moan tear out of her throat, effectively banishing any other thought from her mind. He laved it, nipping it slightly when it became hard, making her squeal. He grinned, moving to administer the same to her other breast, his free hand palming and tweaking the one he just left. Every ounce of pleasure seemed to shoot straight between her thighs, and Elena felt a bead of perspiration form and trickle down her neck. His tongue was like fire, lighting her up in places she had never even known existed. As much as she hated thinking of him at a moment like this, she had to quietly admit to herself that Stefan had never made her feel anything remotely close to the inferno Damon was causing in her.

"Damon… oh…" her breath caught as his fingers moved down to again take the journey up the insides of her thighs, touching everywhere but where she wanted. "Please… Damon…" she moaned, but he just shook his head.

"I've waited for this for so very long, Elena, I have to make you pay me back a little," he murmured huskily in her ear, nipping at the soft lobe making her moan. He then took both of her hands, and pinned them above her head, looking at her sternly. "If they move, I'll just prolong your torture," he warned her, and she nodded shakily, unspeakably turned on by how dominant he was. He left another blazing trail of kisses down to her stomach, where he left several wet, sucking kisses.

"God… Damon…fuck…" it took everything she had to keep her hands where he had left them, and she was embarrassed by the slight trembling all over her body. He seemed to notice, and he smirked at her.

"Relax, baby. This will only feel amazing," he winked, and spread her legs. Her hands clenched as she squirmed uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze that swept hungrily over her. She felt completely exposed and vulnerable, but she found it wasn't awkward— just infuriating that he was taking his damn sweet time.

Damon chose that moment to lick his way down to her core, hovering over where she had been aching for him for so long. His warm breath tickled her, and she fisted her hands in the blanket to keep them where they were— not wanting to prolong the torture he promised her.

"God, Elena… you smell like sunshine," he growled, causing a fresh wave of lust to tighten her stomach. Finally, his tongue flicked out to lick up her slit, and she nearly moved her hands to shove his face against her, but she settled for arching her hips up desperately.

"_Oh…_ More, Damon… yes…" she panted as his tongue laved her, slipping inside of her a few times. He moved up to encircle her clit with his mouth, eliciting a shuddering cry from Elena as he stiffened his tongue and flicked it faster and faster. She felt one, then two fingers slide into her slick warmth, and she opened her legs even further, moaning his name like it was a prayer. He nipped and licked and pleasured her with his fingers curling into her g-spot until Elena felt the familiar build up deep within her. Everything she had ever wanted from him was unfolding, and she could hardly believe that it was finally happening, let alone just how _amazing _it was…

"Yes… yes… yes… Damon…" she panted, grinding her hips into his mouth, trying to get more and more pleasure from him. His answering growl vibrated against her folds, causing her to close her thighs a little in pleasured shock. His free hand roughly shoved her thighs further apart, turning her on impossibly more by his forcefulness. She felt herself start to peak, and she chanted his name desperately before her body went rigid and she screamed louder than she ever had during an orgasm, his fingers curling up inside of her driving her further into an insane, blissful nirvana that left colours bursting in front of her eyes. A satisfied purr rumbled from Damon as he lapped up every bit of wetness between her thighs.

"Mmm… you taste so fucking good, baby…" he moaned, retracting his fingers and sucking them clean. Elena had felt tired the second after she came down from her orgasm, but a light brush from his fingers had her impossibly clenching with lust again. Her whole body was trembling with need, and she writhed, unable to control the need throbbing in her with every beat of her heart.

"More…" she demanded, abandoning the effort of keeping her hands still as she wrapped her arms around him, tugging him down for a deep kiss. She could taste herself on him, but that only served to turn her on even more.

"Your wish is my command," Damon grinned, and nipped at her collar bone, his fingers ghosting up her body, leaving behind trails of fire.

"Damon, what are you…" Elena began to ask as he leaned back, his eyes ravaging her in a way that made her flush. He shook his head, continuing to rake his eyes over her form, the lust obvious in his eyes. He slid off the bed, and Elena bolted up, about to protest when suddenly she was shoved down, Damon's body flush against hers. She felt him tug her hands above her head, and when she went to tug them away so she could touch him, she found that she couldn't. Her eyes widened.

Damon grinned.

**a/n: sorry! Hehehe cliff hanger ;D I couldn't help myself. Plus this chapter was getting really long, and I want to keep them at a relatively medium level instead of boring you with endless scrolling. **

**I know some people will hate me for leaving it here… but… LOVE ME. (I just want reviews hehe) **

**ALSO: This was the first few REALLY _explicit_ scenes I've ever really written, and was wondering if you guys had some feedback? Thankkksss :3 (if I get the feedback I got from the first chapter you can expect an update super super soon cause I got really psyched from all of that! 3) love youuuuuu :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: you people make me so happy :3 I love all of the notifications my email has been flooded with… I can easily see myself becoming addicted to all of the praise XD I worked really hard on this chapter, trying to make it perfect and such, so that's why it took a little longer to update. Sorry for the wait! Only the best for you 3 **

**Lots and lots of smut!**

**Oh, and Happy New Years! :)**

***~(Note: feel free to turn on "Lollipop" by Framing Hanley right after their breakfast… ;3)~***

**Welp, without further ado, here you go! Xx**

Chapter 3:

_Singin' don't worry_

_About a thing,_

'_Cause every little thing_

_Is gonna be alright..._

Damon frowned, and turned his head towards the night stand beside his bed, then looked quizzically back down at Elena who suddenly looked very panicked.

"Damon…"

"Is that your phone?" his lips quirked up and she nodded fearfully.

Wicked, wicked Damon…

He reached over, and grinned at the name he saw on the caller ID.

"Damon… _no_," Elena warned fiercely, but he had already picked up the call.

"Heelloo?" he drawled, winking down at Elena. He trailed his fingers up her thighs, earning a sharp intake of breath from her.

"Um… Damon?" Bonnie sounded extremely confused, and Damon cackled inwardly. Yes!

"No, it's the Easter Bunny. What do you want?" he quipped, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"Where's Elena? Are you at her house?" Bonnie was sounding increasingly angry, and Damon had to keep himself in check so he wouldn't howl with laughter. He met Elena's worried gaze, and moved his fingers to her hot core, enjoying the little clipped moan she let out.

"Elena is a little… busy… at the moment. Can I take a message?" he asked, his voice sugary sweet, moving his fingers faster against her sweet spot. Elena arched her back, her lips and eyes clamped shut as her body writhed under his expert touch.

"I'm going to kill you…" she whispered hoarsely, only making his smile grow.

"Er… no, I just…" Bonnie began, cutting off what she was saying when Elena giggled as Damon tickled her suddenly. "Is she okay?" Bonnie asked, the suspicion obvious in her voice.

"What? You really think I would hurt her? Bonnie, Bonnie… what do you take me for? A monster?" Damon exaggerated offense at her suspicion, leaning down to nip at Elena's stomach.

"God…" Elena groaned softly, her hands tugging furiously at the silk restraints he had fastened on her. She needed him _now_, and it was more than embarrassing that her friend might hear one of the moans that Elena was barely keeping in.

"Well, I'm afraid we must be going…" Damon sighed as if he was truly sorry to be hanging up on the witch.

"Damon wai— " he ended the call halfway between her sentence, and turned the phone off, tossing it back on the night stand. He grinned back down at Elena, and removed his fingers, knowing she was only seconds away from an orgasm. She let out a furious growl, thumping her head back on the bed.

"Damon… I swear to god…" she began, but was cut off when she felt his erection press against her core. "_Oh_…" she looked down, swallowing nervously. Damon looked at her more seriously.

"Are you sure you want this?" He was sure he wanted to fucking kick himself for giving her an out. Damn his newfound sense of virtue…

"Yes, but… I just…" her face turned a pretty shade of pink as she swallowed thickly. "I haven't… in a while, and you're… it might hurt 'cause you're…" she stuttered, feeling like an idiot because she was so shy about how damn _huge_ he was…

Damon grinned, relieved that her only problem was shyness, and he pushed the tip into her, making her eyes shoot wide open as a heady moan escaped her. He was about to lose it himself, but thankfully years and years of experience helped him hold it together.

"I'll go slow, baby, I promise…" he whispered in her ear, feeling Elena shudder lightly. He gyrated his hips a little, and pushed in just an inch further, putting aside his own raging need just to make this perfect for her. If there was a heaven, it was right here. Damon swore softly, his instincts screaming to just take her and make her his over and over again. But he held back. Barely.

Her hips bucked, trying to feel more of him, but Damon moved so that her attempts didn't work.

"Damon… please…" she begged, arching her hips again so he would be further inside her.

"Please what?" he asked innocently, bracing himself on his forearms above her. Her eyes trailed hungrily over his taut, sculpted muscles before licking her lips and meeting his gaze with a look Damon never thought she would ever give him.

"Please Damon… fuck me," she nipped his bottom lip. A low growl rumbled from his chest when he heard the rough language she used, and he slowly started thrusting his hips, pushing further inside of her every time until he was fully seated inside of her. Her warmth encompassed him, and he swore he might die right then and there. She was heaven, everything he had ever dreamed she would be, and some.

"God… I've wanted this for so long…" he moaned, licking and nipping up her throat as he ground his hips into her. "You have no idea… how long…" he continued rolling his hips, his body stimulating her clit just by being this close, and damn if she didn't bend and bow perfectly to his every movement. "Fuck! So good… so damn tight…"

"Damon please… more…" Elena whimpered, and wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to move so she could feel more friction. He filled her to the brim, and she was already seeing stars, reveling in how _right _it felt. She was falling, hard. And this time she didn't think she could— or would come back up. Damon was forbidden. A complete no-go, and that made it all the more tantalizing; fed the fires in her all the more. She had wanted him for so long but had ignored every urge in her body, every temptation that rose when he shot glances at her with those sinfully beautiful ice coloured eyes, and now she had fallen over the edge.

She couldn't quite bring herself to regret it.

"More, Damon… faster…" Elena begged him again with her eyes, incredulous that he could even draw it out like this. The man was pure evil, and secretly, she loved it. Suddenly, Damon's hand closed around her throat— not hard enough to cause pain but enough to demand her submission.

"You're mine," he growled in her ear, sending crazy shocks to every nerve cell in her body. Elena couldn't deny him now, even if she wanted to.

"Yes…" she moaned both to his command and the pleasure as his hips started thrusting, starting out slow but increasing in speed. His hand moved to fist in her damp hair, his lips moving to her throat. He left wet, passionate kisses all over, nipping over her pulse point. He pulled back, almost all the way out of her, then thrust back in at a slow but strong pace, enjoying her body as he savored his victory of finally winning her. He angled his hips a little differently and was rewarded with a sexy mewl that spilled from Elena's lips.

"Damon… harder! Please…" she supplicated him. "It doesn't hurt… please…" Elena cursed herself for having asked him to be slow and gentle with her. She didn't know how it was even possible for him to be making love to her, but still be teasing her at the same time. Wasn't there a law against this?

"Oh? Well, why didn't you just say so?" Damon teased, his cocky tone completely unacknowledged by Elena as he took her knees and pressed them to her shoulders to get even deeper penetration. His hips slammed into hers, and she let out a long, shuddering cry of pleasure. Elena's eyes widened as it finally occurred to her just how at his mercy she was.

It was the hottest thing she had ever experienced.

"Damon… let me touch you," Elena begged, pulling again at her restraints. She met his ice blue gaze, begging him with everything she had. Suddenly, her hands could move again, and she threw them around his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh as the pleasure drove her to new heights. She dragged her lips across his collarbone, nipping at a vein here and there, earning tortured groans from him.

"God… you're fucking perfect…" he panted, trying to keep his rougher tendencies to a minimum as he pounded into her, feeling his body slowly start to coil from the intense pleasure.

"Oh! _Oh_… Damon… just call me Elena," she managed to tease, grinning as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, growling playfully.

"Little minx…" Damon let one of her legs fall, pulling her other up around his waist. Her eyes flew open as this seemed to brush a whole other set of nerves in her, and her hands clenched the pillow. He was absolutely ruthless as he drove into her, whispering heated things in her ear one moment, and stifling deep moans against her shoulder the next. His hand moved between them, and he started tweaking her sweet spot, Elena's writhing and moaning becoming erratic as he played her body like an instrument only he could tune. She felt the tell-tale tightening in her stomach, and after a few more thrusts her body jerked as she saw stars, fairly certain she screamed his name.

Damon increased his pace as he felt her tighten around him, pinning her down as she cried out louder and louder. The pleasure the bite of her nails gave him almost threw him over the edge, but he still kept tenuous control over his body. He was fighting a different battle to keep his vampire visage away, but her screams were igniting the desires of both man and monster. He wouldn't bite her tonight. No, he needed to gain all of her trust for them to share something as intimate and pleasurable as that. He rode out her orgasm, intent on continuing until her teeth latched onto her neck with the hottest little growl he had ever heard in his entire life. He shouted her name, crushing her to him as he came, spilling everything of himself inside of her. They lay there, clinging to each other like they would fall apart if they let go, their ragged breathing the only thing breaking the silence.

Elena relaxed first, feeling utterly and completely spent. She didn't even mind Damon's heavy weight on her as they both slowly came down from their shared ecstasy. She trailed a hand lazily up and down his back, scolding herself for not having given into Damon earlier, as odd as that sounded. Nothing had ever felt so right, or made her feel so... complete. The three words that would kill everything she had ever believed in were dancing on the tip of her tongue, but she managed to keep her mouth shut. For now.

Damon finally rolled off of her, pulling her with him so she was snuggled against his side. He turned his head, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"That was… amazing…" Elena sighed, tracing her fingers over the quickly fading red marks her nails had left all over his chest and stomach.

"I know. I've been telling you for the longest time," Damon quipped, his cocky smile back on his lips. Elena had to begrudgingly admit he definitely had plenty to be cocky about. Not that she would ever tell him. She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to hit his chest. She simply giggled, and nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his unique, musky scent mixed with their passion.

"Well, at least it will be easy to fall asleep now," Elena said around a yawn, shivering slightly as the cool room temperature registered. She gasped as she was lifted suddenly, but in the next second Damon was placing her down, and pulling the covers over them.

"Goodnight 'Lena," Damon sighed, pulling her so her back was pressed against his chest. She almost giggled, not expecting him to be the spooning type. She already knew of the sweet side of him, but it never failed to surprise her, and warm her heart.

"Night Damon."

* * *

><p>The first thing that registered to Elena, was the smell of bacon.<p>

Her stomach growled appreciatively at the tantalizing smell, and her eyes slowly cracked open. Morning light streamed through the window, and she felt stiff like she hadn't moved in a long time. She sat up slowly, groaning at how sore her muscles were. Then it hit her that she wasn't in her room, or even in her house. Memories washed over her, and she flushed, but there was no morning-after-regrets; just a slight tingling between her thighs, and of course, the soreness. She checked the time on the clock on his nightstand, wincing as she saw how late it was. _So much for school._ She padded to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and fixing her hair so that it looked somewhat tamed, before slipping on one of Damon's biggest shirts and padding downstairs.

"Morning sunshine," a velvety voice drifted from the kitchen, and Elena felt a thrill run through her. She walked in, smiling as she saw Damon cooking a massive breakfast. Feeling bold, she strode over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder.

"Mmm… someone's happy to see me," he smiled, turning around in her embrace to kiss her. Elena couldn't believe that even though this had been the thousandth kiss in the last 24 hours, it still sent a rush of electricity through her as their lips molded together. It was one of the sweetest kisses Elena had ever received, and it took her breath away.

"Well, I smelled the bacon… so, yeah," she joked, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I should have known you only slept with me for my cooking," he sighed, and began to pull away.

"Damon! Stop, I'm just teasing…" Elena smiled and hugged him tighter to her, but he still pouted. She rolled her eyes, and pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him, slipping her tongue into his surprised mouth. His hands moved down her back to cup her backside, picking her up and setting her on the counter. Elena bit back a moan as he stepped between her thighs, moving his lips down her cheek to her throat, his kisses becoming more and more passionate. Elena gripped his shoulders, feeling warmth flood between her thighs, and she shuddered.

"I would love to continue this, but your breakfast would burn," Damon murmured into the hollow below her ear. Elena gaped at him as he pulled away with a smirk, going back to cooking.

"Did I just get rejected by _Damon Salvatore_?" she gasped, feigning hurt. She knew he wanted to do something nice for her by making her breakfast, and she didn't want to make him have to start all over again. But try telling her body that. It was still humming from the passion he stirred in her, and she still felt bereft.

"No, I just called for a rain hour," he shot over his shoulder, his eyes briefly raking over her half dressed form. "You look very sexy like this, did I tell you?" he grinned, finishing her omelet and putting it on a plate.

"No… but should I shower before or after breakfast?" she wondered aloud, swinging her legs slightly.

"Um… after, obviously. I haven't showered either, and I would _love_ to scrub your back," Damon winked suggestively at her, licking his lips. Desire flipped in Elena's stomach, and she crossed her legs, glaring at him.

"You know, this really isn't fair," she muttered, even more annoyed when he laughed.

"What? You have to deal with an hour of waiting? Oh, poor you! I've been waiting for over a _year_," he scowled at her, and Elena smiled innocently. Her smile turned to a grin as he scoffed, turning to put the last finishing touches on her breakfast.

"Yeah… I have to admit, after last night I kind of wish I hadn't waited so long…" she murmured, looking at him from under her heavy eyelashes. Damon took one look at her and groaned, leaning on the counter as if for support. She thought she heard amongst his quiet string of curses 'little fucking _tease_', and grinned, hopping off the counter. She sat down at one of the place settings, her imagination drifting to her and Damon making love on the table...

A plate filled with all of her favourite breakfast foods was set in front of her, jolting her out of her reverie. She could tell by Damon's smug expression he had an idea of what had distracted her. She blushed, and focused on her plate. She hadn't realised how hungry she was, and her mouth watered. She said a quick thank-you before scarfing down the food as fast as she could, without burning her tongue too much. Damon leaned back in his chair, drinking from a glass of blood which strangely didn't make Elena squeamish. At this point she was so used to blood amongst other things, that she was pretty much desensitized to it.

"So, would you like to go to half of the school day, or would you rather come with me for a little trip?" Damon asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. Elena swallowed the last bit of omelet, munching on her bacon as she thought through his offer.

"You mean like, Georgia Part Two?" she grinned at him, and he smiled back.

"Not quite that far, but in theory, yes." Elena nodded, mulling over the possibilities. On the one hand she would love to have some away time with Damon, alone, but on the other she had already missed so much school it was beginning to reflect in her grades. She had only applied to a few colleges so far— the result of Alaric's insistence and a small flickering hope that she would survive long enough to attend.

"Would it just be for today? 'Cause I do have to get my grades up…" she frowned, hating that she was being good and choosing school over spending time with Damon. He nodded, not seeming bothered in the least bit.

"Yeah… you have missed a lot of school… hmm… tell you what," he said suddenly, setting his glass down. "I'll call Barbie and get your schoolwork for today. We leave, go on our little escapade, be back by… say, ten. I'll help tutor you," he poked her gently on the nose, making her smile, "and you'll go back to school tomorrow." Elena thought this new plan over, and smiled. It could definitely work.

"That sounds good! But I seriously need to get new clothes from my house…" she made a face, and he laughed.

"Of course. Now… how about that shower?" he smirked and tried to replicate the 'flirty eye thing' she said he did, apparently doing it correctly because he heard the tell-tale stutter of her heart beat

"Um…" Elena could hardly think through the haze of lust his words immediately stirred in her. She blinked, felt wind, and then opened her eyes to see she was now standing on the cool tiles in the bathroom joining their two rooms, Damon behind her.

Damon's fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt she was wearing, and she felt the supple fabric flutter to the ground around her bare body.

"Christ…" she heard his soft curse as his hands molded up over her hips and around to her stomach. Her eyes closed as she felt him press more urgently into her. There was no music but she rolled her hips, gyrating them into his erection she could feel pressed against her back.

Damon moaned, moving his hands back down to her hips to press her into him as she moved, getting him hotter and hotter. _This woman will be the death of me… _he groaned inwardly, removing one hand from her hip so he could pull his shirt off, tossing it off somewhere in the corner. He had mopped up the water this morning, so now it was again spotless, just like he liked it. He thanked whatever god there was that he wasn't wearing a belt, and he quickly dealt with his jeans too, kicking them off to wherever his shirt went. It was only temporary mess, and he could hardly make himself care with Elena there. Naked.

He wrapped an arm around Elena's waist, drinking in the scent of her arousal as he turned on the hot water in the shower. He heard a small thump, and was about to look at what the noise was when he felt her wet tongue stroke his erection.

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

Damon's head fell back as a loud moan tore out of his chest. His fingers tunneled in her mahogany locks as she licked and teased him. Damon was going to kill her for the torture.

"Elena…" he growled, tugging her head up to meet his gaze. She smiled innocently, pumping his cock with one of her slender hands. The sight of her on her knees in front of him, those luscious lips inches away from his cock had Damon's knees weakening.

"What? Do you want something more?" she said softly, her voice husky with desire. Damon wanted to howl with frustration, but his mind sorted through all of the things he wanted from her and decided on one thing.

"Suck it."

Elena winked, his rough command making between her thighs even more wet, and she obligingly took the head of his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.

"_Fuck… _Baby… so good…" he panted, using all of his self restraint to keep himself from shoving his cock all the way in her sweet, hot mouth. She pushed his hips so he stepped into the shower, the hot water pelting his back as she started bobbing her head, taking more of him into her mouth each time. Damon chanted her name softly in his head, his hips slightly pumping of their own accord as she sucked him. His eyes flew open as she took almost _all _of him in, and swallowed while he was touching the back of her throat.

"_God! _Shit, Elena… fuck…"

Elena lapped at the underside of his throbbing member, tracing the veins and ridges, loving the small growls and moans he was emitting. Suddenly, his hands were forcing her head to be still, and he started thrusting his hips lightly. She relaxed her throat, letting him push farther and farther, breathing the few chances she got. She drifted a hand up his leg, fondling the base of his cock and was rewarded with a sharp curse. She deep throated him again, still not quite managing all of his length, and moaned when his hips pumped forward.

Damon swallowed thickly, his balls tightening as she almost got all of his cock in her mouth. He braced his hands on the shower walls, his hips moving of their own accord as he lost himself in the pleasure she gave him. His eyes shot open as he felt himself start to tighten up. No way in hell was he going to lose it like a teenage boy. He abruptly pushed her away, turning her around and slamming his cock up to the hilt in her tight sheath, knowing that he wasn't that far from heaven after all.

Elena let out a low, keening moan of pleasure as he filled her completely, pleasure rocketing out to every nerve in her body. Her head was still spinning with the speed in which he had moved her, but his hips were beginning to thrust and she lost all thought but of the feel of him moving in her body.

"Damon…" she gasped, her nails digging into the grooves between the shower tiles as he increased his pace. One hand slid up her back to gather all of her hair in his fist. He tugged back firmly, but not in a way that hurt her, and he moved his hips harder, feeling her already start to tighten around him.

"You feel so good baby… so tight and wet…" Damon whispered heatedly in her ear, her answering moan the sweetest music he had ever heard. She pushed her hips back, trying to feel more of him. Damon tugged her hair again as punishment, pressing into her back to let her know who was in control. His free hand moved to her chest, fondling her breasts and tugging at her nipples before slithering down between her legs. He rubbed her clit and raked his teeth along her shoulder simultaneously. Elena's moans were growing increasingly frantic as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm start to tighten in her stomach.

"Daamooonnn… yeees…" she felt the absence of his hand fisting her hair but his hand covered hers on the wall, linking their fingers. She felt teeth scraping her throat.

"Yeah baby… come for me…"

"Fuck!" Elena's back arched as he slammed his hips into hers, their breathy moans increasing in volume as they both raced towards the precipice of mind blowing pleasure. Elena's toes curled as she felt her orgasm hit her with the force of a train.

"_Damon!_" she screamed, still clenched tight as her inner muscles fluttered and spasmed wildly, her orgasm seeming to stretch on for minutes, or was it hours?

Elena clenching so tight around Damon's throbbing cock had him coming in seconds. He shouted out her name almost right after she screamed his, and he spilled himself in her, tightly pressed against her back. His hand that was between her legs moved up and around, holding her tightly so she wouldn't fall. They both panted, trembling, trying to catch their breath as they came down from one of the most intense orgasms either of them had ever had. And that was saying something on Damon's part.

"I love you…" he mumbled into her shoulder, not even caring at this point. She knew how he felt, and that was all he needed for now. He started to pull away, but her hand clenched his arm against her.

"Wait… I don't think… I can stand…" her voice was weak, and Damon smiled, happy he had caused that tiredness in her voice.

"I got you, lovely…" he murmured, pulling out of her and turning her around. She met his gaze sleepily, and Damon wanted to grin in triumph for placing that well-fucked expression on her face. He decided he would very much enjoy putting that look there many, many more times.

"Damon…" Elena sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him lazily, letting him support her completely. She had heard his soft admission of love, and it did something to her insides, but she wasn't ready to face that ultimate truth about her feelings for Damon that had been nagging at her for some time now. If she did, then she would be tipping off a cliff where she could never return.

"Mmm… I like Thoroughly-Satisfied-Elena," he murmured against her lips, and she smiled back.

"Well… I like Happy-Satisfied-Damon," she returned, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. One of his arms left her waist, and she felt him rubbing shampoo into her hair. She rested limply against him as he massaged her scalp, feeling utterly adored and cherished. He turned her so her head was under the fall of hot water, and he rinsed her hair. They repeated this process several times with each other, getting into a small soap fight by the end of it.

"Wait… you're not clean everywhere, yet," Damon murmured in her ear, and she looked at him, confused. He pushed her so she was leaning on the small ledge that usually held the bottles of product. He grabbed a clean wash cloth, and spread her legs. Elena trembled, her nails digging into his shoulder as he moved the wash cloth between her legs, rubbing more than cleaning her. His mouth claimed hers as his fingers sped up against her sweet spot, quickly careening her over the edge. Elena threw her head back and let out a loud cry, her legs wrapping around his waist as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers. Before long she felt his thick cock pressing against her entrance, and they lost themselves in each other.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stared worriedly at her phone. Elena had missed five of her calls, Jeremy had no idea where she was, Jenna was out of town with Alaric, Matt was completely done with all of the supernatural stuff, and Caroline was too busy with the <em>werewolf<em> to answer her texts. She was afraid Damon was doing something to her, and she felt another surge of hate wash through her. Vampires caused nothing but trouble for her, and Elena _embraced_ them, spent time with them, even _loved_ them. If she was truthful with herself, Bonnie was a bit jealous. Elena had let all of these vampires into her life, and was neglecting her friends and her old social life. Even _Caroline_ was a vampire now, which killed Bonnie more than she would admit. It wasn't like she could complain to Caroline about vampires, because, well, it would be insulting.

Bonnie sighed, dialing Jeremy's number again. At least he was the one person who cared...

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to Shenendoah National Park<em>.

Elena reread the sign, and looked at Damon, confused.

"We're going to Shenendoah…?" she was surprised by this choice, but Damon always had his reasons.

"Yes." Elena groaned at his refusal to elaborate, scowling at his smug tight-lipped smile. He hadn't told her where they were going once they set off from her house, after she had changed and fought with Damon over shoe choice. He insisted she wore sneakers, but she wanted to wear ballet flats with her outfit. Naturally, it turned into a shouting match, then kissing match, and finally he had plopped her on the bed, picked up her old hiking boots she had used maybe once, and brought them out to his sleek black Ferrari that Elena claimed he would marry if he could. _Vampires..._

"Are we _really_ going to be hiking?" Elena whined, thumping her head back on the seat. Damon rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. He was in love with her, but damn if she could be such a typical whiny woman.

"Oh, Elena. If you really get tired, I'll carry you. I had no trouble holding you up in the shower," he winked at her, enjoying the scent of her arousal as it flooded the car.

Elena mumbled something about him shoving something somewhere, but Damon was too busy grinning. He had finally got her. Finally, he was in the winner's circle. Finally, the girl had chosen _him_.

After a little while longer of driving, Damon pulled into the parking lot. He grabbed the small drawstring bag out of the backseat, and turned off the engine. He got out, tossing Elena her hiking boots.

"Your feet will hate you if you don't put them on," Damon warned, crossing his arms and waiting stubbornly. She scowled, finally giving in, making faces the entire time she pulled on the shoes. Damon rolled his eyes. Women.

"So, are you ever going to tell me where we're hiking to?" Elena sighed, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Damon's heart warmed, and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. His Elena. His love.

"You'll see when we get there."

**a/n: that's it for this chapter! obviously i have to continue it because i can hardly leave it off before they get to where they're going, (i actually had to do a bit of research for the next chapter!)**

**sorry about the wait, again! i worked really hard on this chapter, and proofread it a couple times cause i hate going back and finding mistakes after i've already posted it. i guarantee i missed a couple, and i apologise for that. 3 reviews make me update faster! press de buttonnnn xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Thank you all so much for all the reviews and notifications! I do have to apologise because this chapter took a lot longer to get published than I intended. School started back up for me, midterms are coming, and I hit a tiny bit of writer's block (which a few reviews actually helped dislodge that! They really do matter, so thank you, thank you, thank you!)**

**Sorry again for the wait! :(**

**A very helpful reviewer reminded me of a plot flaw! I put in Jenna's name, (I always forget that Klaus killed her,) so just assume that he used a different vampire or whatever for the ritual… I'm sorry about that. :/ I lose track of the timeline a lot.**

**A kind of related note: I found the perfect song for Damon. It's like he's singing it to Elena. It's called **"Down" by Anberlin,** (my favourite band,) and I think you should listen to it cause it's word-for-word **_**him**_**. I got a lot of inspiration for this chapter from that song, so give it a go. :)**

*****The reason I took this down and put it back up was I adjusted yet another stupid mistake I made plot-wise. Stefan _is _no longer compelled, but I made it so he owes Klaus a couple more favours before he's totally free. Then the real fun will begin ;)**

**Voici~**

Chapter 4:

"My feet hurt…"

"Elena, it's been two minutes."

"Yeah, so?"

Heavy sigh.

"You are ridiculous."

Elena giggled as she was swept off her feet, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Damon's shoulders.

"Says the crazy, impulsive vampire," she teased, leaving a few kisses on his throat. Damon smirked, letting her slip in his arms. Elena gasped, adrenaline coursing through her as she clung tighter, but the fall didn't come. "You ass…" she muttered.

Damon just smiled.

"Are you done now?" he asked, looking down at her with one eye. She stuck her tongue out at him, annoyed when the tight lipped smirk only grew. Damn, he loved her.

"Are we there yet?" she shot back, going completely limp in his arms as he carried her up a small incline, his breathing as calm as if he were lounging and reading on a Sunday afternoon.

"You know, patience is a virtue," he reminded her calmly, doing that eye-thing that always had her heart stuttering- which it did to his immense pleasure.

"You know, you are an asshole," she shot right back. Damon stopped, and before Elena could blink he had her pressed up against a tree, his lips centimeters away from hers. His warm breath tickled over her skin, making her hyper-aware of every little detail about him and their exchange.

"Am I, darling?" he whispered, trailing his lips up her cheek to her ear. Elena tried to suppress a shiver as her vision blurred and sharpened with the sensations his touch was shooting through her. What had she been saying...?

"Um… I…" she swallowed, trying to form a coherent thought as his teeth nipped at her neck right below her ear. Lust pooled in her stomach with a sharp pang and she tried her damnedest not to shift her legs around to get some friction to the aching area of her body.

"Yes?"

"Damon…" Elena sighed, noticing her legs weren't really supporting her anymore. Huh. Weird.

"Yes, my love?" Reality came crashing back to Elena as those words sliced through the haze in her mind.

"What?" she gasped, trying to figure out if he had actually spoken those words. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, Elena? Your heart is at 120." Damon petted her hair gently, stroking his fingers over the mahogany silk. It still struck him every time how beautiful she was... he wouldn't trade her for the world. Katherine didn't hold a candle to her.

"I… what were we talking about?" Elena gathered herself, trying to ignore the hard sculpted muscles of a god pressed against her… which was totally not a lost cause or anything… -cough-.

Yeah.

"Your feet were hurting…" he prompted her, not wanting to admit he had let his secret pet name for her slip out. He chastised himself inwardly, nervous that she would remember, or worse: freak out and run away screaming. Even after their amazing night and morning he was still unsure about where they stood. Not to mention the issue of his disgusting little brother hanging over his head.

"Oh… right…" Elena shook her head, and Damon sighed internally in relief, letting her down gently on the ground. He turned around, bending his knees slightly.

"Come on, up you go." Elena giggled, and hopped up onto Damon's back, wrapping her warm legs and arms around him. He didn't think he would ever get used to the sensation. "Mmm… I do _love_ being between your legs…" Damon smirked as he felt her temperature shoot up a couple degrees, and he started walking again. Sauntering, walking, call it what you will. Tomato, tomahto.

"Do you only ever think about sex?" Elena sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head.

"Hmm… let's see. I'm a male, I'm in my sexual prime… forever, and I haven't had sex for a few hours, so… yes," he grinned, hiking her up unnecessarily so she would bounce against his back. He heard her barely stifled moan, and his grin only grew.

Finally, he stepped out into view of their destination. Elena gasped, her eyes widening. The most gorgeous waterfall she had ever seen cascaded gracefully down dark, roughly hewn stone. Green foliage surrounded it on all sides, lightly brushing against the rock in a few places, except for a small path leading up to the edge of the pool which the falls cascaded into.

"It's beautiful…" she sighed, her eyes turning to a little sign that had been stuck in the ground. "_Lower Doyles Falls_," she read, resting her chin on Damon's strong shoulder. He let her slip down so she could stand on her own, and she wrapped her arm through his, leaning against him as her eyes roamed over the gorgeous falls. It was truly breathtaking. They stood there for unmeasured moments, the warm spring breeze barely ruffling their hair, enjoying the comfortable silence between them and the striking elegance of the falls. Finally, Damon broke their long, peaceful silence.

"When I was six, still an only child, my mother took me out on a secret trip. I complained the entire way, wanting to be back at the plantation so I could play with my toys and go off exploring the back yard, pretending to be on one of my adventures. She wouldn't listen, and when we finally got here I realised she had taken me on a different adventure. I played with her, right down there…" Damon pointed at a small clearing next to the pool of water, his eyes enigmatic.

"One time I strayed a little too close to the edge of the water, and right before I fell face first into the shallows, she grabbed me, pulling me back. After irrationally panicking, as all mothers are wont to do," affection creeped into his voice, and Elena glanced up to see his eyes filled with a bittersweet warmth. "She told me one day she wouldn't be around to catch me when I fell, so I had to be careful. I didn't understand her then, but a few years later I did, when she died..." Damon's voice was barely above a whisper, but Elena heard every word, her eyes fixed on the clearing. Damon had been there as a child. A _human._ Playing with the Salvatore mother she knew so little about. They had been at that _exact _spot. It gave Elena chills to think of that. She yearned to walk down there, and stand where he had played as an innocent boy; alive, happy, complete. The Damon she had always longed to know.

"I miss her, every single day. Over one hundred and eighty six years later, I still miss her… and…" he seemed to fight with his words, his jaw working as he struggled to tell her his ultimate secret. He was flaying himself open for her, letting her all the way in. He would lose one of his biggest defenses against her if he said what he was about to say, but the love he had for her was urging him to. He couldn't keep her in the dark about him anymore. He took a deep breath, and gave her everything.

"I miss being human. I miss it more than anything in the world…" he softly repeated the tortured words he had desperately told that woman Jessica he had killed that one night. He walked down towards the clearing, leaving Elena where she stood rooted to the ground in shock. He knelt down, brushing his fingers through the dirt as memories flooded through him. "I changed, Mama…" he whispered, too quiet for Elena to hear. He looked over at a tree, remembering it as a smaller sapling, but it was now grown into a decent size. He got up, and looked around the side of a larger tree, and stopped, frozen.

_D. S._

His fingers brushed over the messy initials he had carved over a century ago, remembering every moment of the action as if it had happened yesterday. How his mother had smiled, kissing the top of his hair and saying that it was his tree. Damon's tree.

Elena moved quietly down to where Damon was standing, seeing his fingers touching a certain spot on a tree. She slowly went around the tree, her eyes moving from his unreadable face to where his fingers were touching the tree. She let out a small gasp, seeing his initials carved there.

Damon glanced at Elena, noticing the sadness filling her expression as her eyes rested on where his fingers were touching the tree. Her eyes met his, and she moved to wrap her arms around him. Damon held her, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he took a deep breath and let go little by little. Years of sadness and loneliness poured out of him as he held her, letting her knit his black, shredded heart back together. If she left him now, it would destroy him. He knew this, but he gave himself to her anyways, unable to keep any part of his being away from her. She had always somehow managed to do that to him, no matter how much he had fought her.

The importance of what Damon was revealing to her was not lost on Elena. She knew fully well what this cost him, and how much he was giving to her. Another realisation hit her. She had finally cracked through the armour of the notorious Damon Salvatore. After years of poking, prodding, and sometimes smashing, she had gotten through all of the boundaries and defenses, extracting piece by piece the truth of why Damon was the way he was, and who he really was underneath the masks, the scars, and the hurt.

The new view of him took her breath away. She finally had laid out in front of her every reason for his actions. She understood almost everything about him, now— probably more than anyone alive did. She saw all of his faults, all of his sins, all of the monstrous things he did, and could finally understand what had led up to it. Not just the hurt he had endured as a human, thanks to Katherine, but the isolation and emotional agony he had endured as a vampire. The desperation behind his search for the one thing that made sense in his life: the girl he had given his heart to. The sheer brevity of what she was looking at left her speechless, so she did the only thing she could at the moment.

She held him, while he let all of the pain go.

Damon pulled back finally, after what seemed like hours standing in her arms. He took her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks. It would kill him if he lost her. He would greet the sun with open arms and his ring off if he had to endure a minute without her existing in his life. The thought of that scared him, but it was also freeing in a way. He had finally tore his heart away from his past, and put it with someone that finally deserved it. He didn't deserve her, but she was the only one capable of holding all of him, and he gladly gave it away. He felt somewhat... freer now. Like an unknown burden had been lifted from his chest and he could breathe easier. He reveled in the feeling while searching her eyes to see how she felt about this.

"You are the only one that knows that." Damon didn't need to tell her not to tell anyone else. It was as if they were quietly sharing thoughts, understanding what both of them needed. He leaned down, giving her enough time to pull away, before his searing lips pressed against hers, and they had their first kiss as two people who shared a soul.

* * *

><p>"Where is Elena?" Bonnie sighed as Caroline's worried voice reached her, and she turned away from her locker. Elena hadn't shown up at school, and Bonnie was beginning to get more and more worried. Where could she possibly be?<p>

"I'm not sure... Last time I heard she went home with Damon yesterday, and he wouldn't let met talk to her when I called. It was kind of weird." Caroline frowned, thinking this through.

"I'll go to the Boarding House and see if I can't find out where she's off to. I hope they didn't go searching for Stefan again... And I should probably bring her school work… god knows she's missed enough because of all this Original-maniac-hunting-her thing," Caroline sighed, turning to Elena's locker and spinning the combination that she had memorised since Freshman year for occasions just like this. Minus the whole vampire… biting… thing. Yeah.

Bonnie smiled, thinking about how good a friend Caroline was. Shallow at times, a vampire, but still a great friend. She finished putting her books away in her locker, and they turned to walk to lunch together.

"It is kind of strange, though. Why would she hang out with Damon?" Caroline screwed her nose up, trying to work through Elena's psyche. What could she possibly want with the self-serving-sociopath-(hot)-vampire?

"Well Sunday night I came over just to check up on her— you know how depressed and anxious she's been because of this whole Stefan going off with Klaus thing," Bonnie dropped her voice as they got closer to other people, and they sat at an empty table, heads close together. "They were having '_pizza night_', and Elena seemed perfectly fine that the guy who killed her brother, caused her nonstop misery, and has been trying to manipulate her for years was just sitting there with her in her room, hanging out. You think she would try a little harder to look for Stefan…" Bonnie muttered, not seeming very happy with the whole ordeal.

"Bonnie, Stefan is compelled. He's not going to come back unless he has an agenda, or he owes something to Klaus. And why would you want him back? He's a Ripper now, he'll murder everyone in the town if he loses it, and I don't know if you heard Ric's explanation of what they found in Tennessee, but…" Caroline's voice died away and they both shuddered. They continued eating, chatting about different things, and finally parted ways when the lunch lady warned them twice that the period was ending soon.

At the sort-of-end of the day, (Caroline _may_ have compelled her teacher to let her out ten minutes early,) she got in her car, driving quickly to the Boarding House. She opened the door, glad Elena had invited her in, and frowned. The only sound in the entire house was the soft whirring of the refrigerator, and the occasional squeak from a mouse in the attic. Kinda creepy.

"Damon? ...Elena?" She called, hearing no response. No heart beat, no nothing. She went into the kitchen, seeing half-washed dishes still in the sink, smelling of breakfast and the two of them.

"Ohmygod… she did _not _sleep over…" Caroline gasped, wondering what the hell had happened. She flashed up to Stefan's room, knowing immediately that no one had been in there for a while. She moved towards the opposite wing of the house, the scent of Damon and Elena growing stronger. She glanced in an adjoining guest room next to Damon's room, seeing the blankets ruffled. Elena's scent reeked in here, and she sighed in relief, turning around before she saw the door ajar leading to the bathroom. She wandered in slowly, frowning as a new scent started wafting to her nose, but it was muted by all of the shampoo/product smells in the bathroom. She cocked her head to the side, moving across the room and opening the door, gasping when she saw Damon's room. _Well shit, they had slept in rooms really close together…_

Then Caroline smelled it.

Her jaw dropped as she saw the furiously tumbled sheets, a few of Damon's clothes strewn haphazardly across the floor along with a shirt she knew to be Elena's, and, _oh my god_, Caroline shrieked in her head, _are those her panties?_

Fairly certain she was going to faint from shock, Caroline sat down, running a hand through her hair. Holy shit. She knew what that smell was, and ridiculously a quote from one of her favourite Rihanna songs floated through her head: _Sex in the air, I don't care; I love the smell of it…_

"Elena… what the hell?" Caroline stood up, not wanting to get any closer to the scene of the 'crime.' She vaguely wondered if Damon had finally caved and compelled her to sleep with him. She frowned. That didn't make sense. He was head over heels in love with her, and she was sure that deep down he was the kind of guy who would want it to be real, and consensual on her part. Plus, that would make his victory over Stefan complete…

"Oh my god… Stefan…" Caroline's eyes were almost permanently widened as she realised the full ramifications of what had obviously occurred in Damon's room. Then, she giggled. "Elena, your life is about to become a shit storm…" she shook her head, bemused. Of course she didn't care who her friend slept with, hello, it was _her _life, not Caroline's… but… _Damon?_

"Well, who could blame you?" Caroline muttered, knowing very well how sexy, irresistible, and charming Damon could be— and Elena had the added benefit that he was in love with her so she wouldn't just be tossed aside as one night stand and a snack, (not that Caroline was still bitter about that… fucking asshat…) Caroline left the Boarding House almost giddy. She realised it was a bit shallow, but she was honestly relieved that there was drama that _didn't _include scary Originals, hybrids, evil witches, or even just regular damn werewolves. This was pure fun, and Ms. Caroline Forbes wasn't going to let it pass her by.

* * *

><p>Klaus yawned, lounging back in his chair as the man slowly bled out in front of him.<p>

Yes, he was disappointed that this had been about the _eighteenth_ failed attempt at making a hybrid like himself, but he couldn't help be rather excited for what was to come. He was going back to that sleepy little town called Mystic Falls to get to the bottom of this _issue_, and he had a nagging feeling that it would be very… enlightening. Something else pricked at the back of his mind, but the man's weakening heart dragged his attention away from it.

"Stefan, he's almost done. Come throw the body away," he said lazily, drinking from a glass filled with his favourite scotch. Stefan, the poor boy, sauntered out of the darkness and once the werewolf had given his last (literally) bloody, choking breath, Stefan hauled away the body, looking completely undisturbed. Eerie, but, unfortunately necessary. The boy was only helping Klaus because he had gotten him out of a nasty encounter with a few werewolves that had bitten him. Once his debt was paid Klaus would lose control, but he would cross that little bridge when they got to it.

His thoughts drifted back to the doppelganger, Elena, he had had to kill. Obviously she had been beautiful, like Katerina, but she had had a certain spunk that had made Klaus like her even more than her twin. He wouldn't even minded having her a few times as he had Katerina, just to see if they were any different in the bedroom. _It was a shame she had to die…_

Just then heavy steps interrupted his thoughts, and Klaus stood, facing one of his hybrids that was coming back from a scouting mission of sorts.

"Master Klaus, Damon Salvatore was not at home, and the Bennett house was empty as well. They were not within the perimeters of the town, either," he deadpanned. Klaus sighed inwardly. The least the chap could do is be a little more lively about it…

"That's rather inconvenient," Klaus frowned rethinking his plans. After being alive for so many thousands of years, his mind was well adept at thinking and rethinking situations through faster than any vampire ever could. It was one of the reasons he had managed to stay alive and well so long. Now he was a hybrid, and the tables were even further turned in his favour. "Well, then, I suppose we shall have to go on anyways and wait for them. Plus, I'd like to have a chat with Damon, he seems like a good drinking mate. Maybe I'll even add to my collection of Salvatores," he mused whimsically, leaning against the counter of the apartment he had chosen to stay in. The hybrid left, knowing Klaus didn't need him anymore. He turned towards the window, looking out over New York City and all of the lovely buzz it was constantly alive with. He had always loved cities. The music, the diverse cultures mixing together, and the teeming mass of humans that never ceased to surprise him even after so many years... but he would be leaving all of this behind.

Yes, he would definitely be visiting Mystic Falls. Very soon.

**a/n: Google search "Lower Doyles River Falls" to see where Damon and Elena were :)**

**And yes, I know this is a lot shorter than my other chapters but I couldn't delay updating any longer :( I felt bad. So would you rather that? More frequent short chapters or less frequent long ones? Just an experiment, I want to know what the majority would like… and yes, I know, there was no smut in this chapter but I promise there will be in the next ;)**

**Hehehehe see the juxtaposition of Caroline's and Klaus' points of view? ^-^ I almost died during that episode last night. I fucking LOVE those two together. KAROLINE FOREVERRRRRRRRRR 3 **

**:) please review! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: So, a tiny little SQUEEE moment. One of my favourite authors (Angel's blue eyed girl) reviewed/favourited this story and I honestly admit I had a fangirl moment, she was the one that caught the huge plot flaw which I fixed :3 So thank you! And you should all read her stories 'cause she's the best and yeah o_o okay. Fangirl moment done. XD**

**MIDTERMS ARE OVAHHH so be expecting me to write you lots of good shtuff, and I'm think of doing a Klaroline story separate from this one? Yea or nay? 'Cause I don't think there are enough yet and I can't get that pairing out of my mind.**

**Don't worry, Delena will always be my favourite. :3**

**Voila, c'est mon histoire, ma petit anges! (Can you tell I take French? Hehe.)**

Chapter 5: Skinny Love

_So what's it gonna take_

_Silver shadow believer?_

_Spock rocker with your dirty eyes_

Damon belted out the lyrics to "Le Disko" by Shiny Toy Guns, (one of his many guilty pleasures,) while Elena shimmied in her seat next to him. Damon had to admit, she was a very sexy car dancer, and it was giving him ideas that would make even the naughtiest woman faint. They had eaten an amazing lunch which he had brought in his bag at the waterfall, and were now speeding along the highway home. Damon suddenly remembered he had to call Blondie, and he turned down the music, sad he had to stop subtly eyeing Elena while she danced.

"Hey!" Elena protested, her graceful hand shooting out to turn the volume back up but he blocked her, unable to keep himself from rubbing small circles on her soft skin.

"Sweetie, I need to call Barbie for a minute about your homework," he reminded her, and she sighed, nodding, letting go of his hand reluctantly, (a fact that made happiness well up in his chest.) Damon reached in his pocket, dialing Blondie's number.

"Well hello, Damon." Damon frowned at Caroline's tone. She seemed… smug…

"Hello, Obnoxious. As you probably know, I stole Elena for the day, so were you a good slave and got her homework for her?" he mocked derisively, wincing when Elena elbowed him sharply in the ribs. She may have been human but for being so tiny she could pack a punch.

"Be nice!" she hissed. He rolled his eyes at her. Of course his little angel wanted him to be nice. He was practically losing every bit of his old reputation. Bunnies probably weren't even scared of him, although they now had a reprieve from Saint-turned-devil Stefan...

"Hmm… funny you should mention slavery…" Caroline drawled, and Damon was seriously getting disturbed. Did Barbie get off on that? Since when was she a nymphomaniac? Shit, did he leave the water in the sink running at home…? He tried to focus back on Barbie; his attention always wandered when she talked. Her rambling could never keep his attention.

"Well, whatever is going on in that weird little head of yours, can you please answer my question?" he bit back another condescending name as he felt Elena's hot glare on him. Sometime while he was talking her hand had come to rest on his thigh, and Damon had to use his vampire senses to focus on driving, his conversation, _and_ Elena all at once.

"Yes, I did. I left it in _her _room," Caroline sounded way too perky. He fought the inner need to rain on her happy, everything-is-kittens-shitting-glitter parade, and sighed.

"Took you long enough to answer. See you Blondie," he hung up before she could put in another weird comment, and he frowned at his phone.

"She seriously is queer. Are you sure she's not a lesbian?"

"_Damon_!" Elena smacked his thigh, and Damon pretended to moan, and he gyrated his hips up into her hand which had lingered longer than necessary.

"Oh baby I like it when you're rough," he winked at her and licked his lips which predictably sent Elena's heart off, leveling a heated stare at her. She managed to roll her eyes.

"Oh please…" she muttered, ignoring how his moan had sent waves of heat pooling between her legs. She could tell he knew how he affected her by his grin, but he made no further sexual comments the whole ride home, which Elena was thankful for. That way she wasn't reduced to begging him to pull over and fuck her senseless right there on the side of the high way. She got close a couple times, but she didn't.

They pulled up to the boarding house, and Damon was suddenly there opening her door with a sweeping bow. Elena couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, and she stepped gracefully down. Who was she kidding? She was a sucker for chivalry and she knew it.

Damon opened the door, frowning as he stepped inside. He smelled something, as if someone had passed through hours ago, but the scent was so stale he couldn't put his finger on it. However, his instincts told him it was benign, so he led Elena in, his slight pause not registering in her human senses.

"Let's have some music," he winked at her, leading her to the den.

"Damon, I have homework waiting back at my house," Elena reminded him, but the resolve in her voice was weak. She wanted to be with Damon, and the thought of dancing with him was too hot to give up. It had been longer than Elena cared to remember since she had danced with a guy in any sort of suggestive way, and she weirdly found that she missed being her old self. Elena watched Damon pour two glasses of bourbon, and he handed one to her. She eyed him up, and they both grinned at the same time.

"Georgia Part Two, eh?" she grinned, throwing back the liquor and downing it quickly, trying not to make a face.

"Only if you want baby cakes." Damon did that eye-thing again, and Elena felt her body begin to ache in places only he had ever made her ache. He picked up a remote from the coffee table and pressed a button, rock music instantly filling the house.

"Hey… I think I know this song…" she mused, sipping from the rest of her glass. "Halestorm, right?"

_You don't know that I know_

_You watch me every night,_

_And I just can't resist the urge_

_To stand here in the light._

_Your greedy eyes upon me_

_And then I come undone,_

_I could close the curtain_

_But this is too much fun…_

When the girl started singing Damon drew closer to her. Elena tilted her head up, expecting a kiss, when suddenly his lips moved to her throat. She heard his glass clinked on the table so his hands were free to roam around her waist, and Elena's puzzlement at the lyrics was slowly dissipating as she caught the gist of the song. She blushed furiously, trying to breathe as Damon pressed closer to her, pressing his hips against hers. He pulled back, a naughty glint in his eyes. His lips crashed on hers as the chorus started.

_I get off on you_

_Getting off on me_

_Give you what you want,_

_But nothing is for free._

_It's a give and take _

_Kind of love we make_

_When the line is crossed_

_I get off_

Elena moved with Damon as their bodies melded to the sexy beat, her breathy moans getting more frantic as need washed through her. He spun her around, pulling her hips tightly against him. She could feel the evidence of his need pressing hard into her ass, and experimentally she rolled her hips back into his. Hard. The answering groan that tore from his throat was all the encouragement she needed, and Elena revisited her old, partier self. She let go of her inhibitions, gyrating her body against his in a way that would make most men double over. By the feel of Damon's fingers digging into her skin, she was doing a good job of unraveling his control. His hands wandered from her waist down to her thighs, brushing her sensitive skin through her jeans, just shy of where she really wanted him. Right when she thought he was going to touch her, he moved his hands away, brushing them up her sides to cup her breasts as he kept his hips firmly pressed against her ass.

Damon wasn't doing anything else, though. Just touching and kissing her. Elena was getting seriously frustrated. She needed _more_. Right. Now. Feeling oddly empowered by the suggestiveness of the song, Elena pushed Damon away from her, his surprise the reason she got him all the way down to the floor before he managed to gather his wits enough to form a coherent sentence.

"Elena…?" he gasped as she straddled his waist and pinned his arms down forcefully. _Yes!_ This is exactly how he had planned her reacting. He knew she had a dominant side, and if they were being honest, all girls were freaks. It just took the right guy to bring it out. Damon was_ definitely_ tapping into that darker part of her, and he reveled in the fact that if his eavesdropping on her and Caroline's many giggled conversations was correct, he was the only guy that had gotten to experience this side of her. The idea that she had settled so tamely for his brother's boring vanilla ways made him scoff. She was made for him. Their bodies fit like puzzle pieces. He had a feeling he would enjoy playing with her unique fire, and he wouldn't even mind getting burned a few times.

"_Mine._" The short growl did something to Damon's insides he had never experienced before, and he finally surrendered to her. He let out a rough moan as her fingers tunneled through his hair and pulled at it while her teeth nipped at his throat. She pressed her hips harder down on him, feeling his hard erection press against the wetness between her thighs. Damon thought he was going to lose his mind if she kept this up much longer. He had never seen her like this. She was the sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on, not to mention what insane things she did to his libido. He needed her more than he needed blood.

She rolled her hips, pressing as hard as she could on him. God, the moans he was making! Elena was convinced the sounds coming out of his throat alone were making her hotter than anything. She picked up and roughly shoved his wrists back on the floor to emphasize where she wanted him to keep them, and she slid her hands to her shirt, stripping it off nice and slow so that he got a decent show out of it.

"Fuck, Elena…" Damon gasped as she all but tore his shirt off his body. She moved down his body, undoing his jeans and tugging them down slowly.

"Mmm… commando. Just how I like you," she purred, and Damon swore his cock got harder just from her breathy voice. He was about to form a snarky reply when her tongue darted out to sweep across the head of his cock, and it came out as a throaty growl instead.

Elena teased him, knowing fully well she was working him up to a fever pitch. She took more of him in her mouth, running her tongue up and down his shaft as she worked the base of his cock with her hand. She shoved his hips down roughly when they arched up, and she saw his hands clench into fists. She somehow knew he wasn't used to being submissive, and her dominatrix attitude was driving him crazy. She loved it too much to stop.

Damon almost passed out when his cock hit the back of her throat. The warm wetness of her mouth was quickly coiling his body, and he had to fight his coming release with everything he had.

"Yeah baby… suck it… show me how you like it," he moaned, his fingers burying in her hair as he thrust his hips up slightly. He was losing control and they both knew it. He wanted to demand what the hell she thought she was doing, torturing him like this, but he never got the chance because her hand started moving faster as well as her tongue, and Damon was lost.

"_Fuck_… yeah… suck it baby…" he growled, pulling her hair slightly so that he knew she felt a little pain. Her answering moan vibrated around his cock and his head slammed back on the floor. Every touch on his skin felt like a trail of fire, and the smell of her arousal was doing things to him that should have been fucking illegal.

"L... Elena… I'm gonna—" his sentence was cut off with a loud drawn out moan as his release slammed into him. His hips surged upward, and Elena took him deep in her throat as he came so hard he saw fucking stars. When his body decided it had finally calmed down, Elena moved back up, grinning coyly. Damon was breathless. _Where the fuck did she learn to do that?_

"Elena… where…" he was about to ask her when she dropped her panties to the floor. When had she taken off her jeans? He stopped caring when she straddled him, sliding herself slowly onto his still hard length.

"_Oh_... Fuck…" she whimpered, clenching on him as she took a second to adjust to his size. Damon was going to go insane, as in full time citizenship of "gonesville". He briefly wondered where the nearest asylum was, because Elena was quickly earning him a one way ticket there. He had _never _seen this side of her, and it turned him on so much it was painful.

"Have you had enough being the kinky dominating vixen?" Damon teased, pumping his hips up slightly. Elena gasped a moan, trying to think through the pleasure just that small movement brought her.

"Um…"

"Good."

Damon pulled her off him, turning them around so she was on her hands and knees. He pushed her roughly down with a hand between her shoulder blades so her ass was beautifully exposed up in the air, and he trailed the hand up her back, cupping one beautiful cheek before spanking it.

"_Oh!_" Elena's hips jerked as she felt the stinging slap on her bottom, and was shocked when it sent waves of aching lust blowing through her.

"You've been very, very naughty, Elena…" Damon's voice growled in her ear, and her eyes squeezed shut. She was at his mercy, and she remembered just how dangerously sexy he was. Every heated look his cobalt eyes had shot her over the years had promised this, and now he finally had her. She had chosen this, but she wondered if her body could possibly handle the impossible pleasure he gave her. Wasn't there a limit or something? Elena shuddered lightly. He had conquered her. Damon Salvatore had won. Every other thought flew out of her mind as she felt her hair being gathered up, and her heartbeat stuttered.

Damon jerked her head back, careful not to hurt her. He knew how much pain her body could handle, and he fully intended to test those limits. He landed another slap on her other ass cheek, enjoying her yelp and moan.

"H…how have I been bad?" he almost laughed, even when she was asking a meek question her fire still seeped through her voice.

"You took control without asking, and now I'm going to punish you," he grinned, his hand bringing his cock forward to tease her entrance. She moaned, trying to push her hips back so she could get him inside of her, but he pushed her back down, giving her ass another few good spanks that left her breathless and wanting.

"You liked it!" she insisted, and Damon secretly admitted she had a point, and he had even pushed her to do it, but he would never admit that.

"But I can tell you like this so much better," he whispered, and without warning slammed into her wet heat up to the hilt. Their joint moans and cries mixed together as pleasure jolted through him from that simple contact.

"Yeah baby, you like that?" he growled. Damon was going insane trying to tease her and draw this out. It took a monumental effort on his part not to just fuck her blind, but the wait was what would make it all so much better. He told himself that as his hips started rolling slightly of their own accord.

"Damon… please!" Elena begged, moving her hips in an attempt to feel more friction. He spanked her again, tugging her hair.

"Please what?" he nipped at her ear lobe, grinding his hips harder into her. He let one hand trail down her hips to the insides of her thighs as he brushed her clit lightly, enjoying how her body jolted.

"Fuck me…" she whimpered, and Damon needed no further encouragement. He began a slow, hard rhythm, holding her hair with one hand while the other was gripping her sweetly curved hips. He gradually increased his tempo, her breathless moans quickly getting louder and louder. Every time she called his name he slammed his hips harder into her, and he slowly let his more animalistic side take over. Elena was chanting his name, clawing at the floor with her nails while her body shook with the force of the pleasure sweeping through her.

"Yeah Elena… take it you little whore," Damon growled in her ear, biting her shoulder with his normal human teeth. On any other occasion Elena would have been offended by his words, but now they sent a wave of lust slamming through her and she let out a loud cry, her body arching into his. The pain his teeth were causing mixed with the pleasure until she couldn't tell one from the other. This was a level of eroticism she had never known, and it was shaking her to the core. Literally.

"Yes Damon… yeah…" she gasped, feeling herself being completely taken over by him. He owned her. Heart, soul, and body, and she was an idiot for not having realised it sooner. She wanted so desperately for him to bite her, but she knew he would when he deemed the time was right. Caroline had told her that when done right it was the most earth-shattering, pleasurable, and intimate act possible for a vampire, and she wanted Damon to work them up to that point.

"You're fucking _mine_," Damon moved his hips even harder, tapping a little into his vampire speed as he felt her start to tighten around him. He groaned as she started chanting his name, her hips bucking against his as he felt her release build. Her voice got louder and louder, as did his moans as they both raced with wild abandon towards the edge.

"Come on, Elena. Cum for me, show me how much you love me fucking you," Damon spanked her again, and Elena fell over the edge.

She screamed, her body bowing with the force of her climax as Damon continued to pound into her. She saw white, and briefly wondered if she was dying. Her body was still shaking when his release hit and a hoarse cry was torn from his throat, and she only tightened up more, her body locked from the pleasure that was rippling through her. As they slowly came down from their high, she realised Damon had his arms wrapped tightly around her, and they were both gasping for breath. She could feel him trembling as well, and a small smile touched her lips. She felt strangely connected with him, and not just on a physical level. Something had finally clicked into place, and everything had suddenly shifted.

Damon slowly pulled out of her, a last small moan falling from his lips at the contact on his sensitive skin. He laid down, pulling her on top of them as they caught their breath, both reveling in the floating feeling that had stolen over their bodies. He kissed her forehead lightly, then her lips. Her eyes met his, and Damon had the wind knocked out of him by the tenderness he saw there. No one had _ever_ looked at him like that. It left him in a sort of daze, and he found himself tracing her lips with a ghost touch of his fingertips, moving them over the lovely contours of her face, forever burning this moment into his memory.

A brief touch of bitterness stole through his perfect bliss. How long did he have her? So much about their lives was uncertain, and Stefan was still somewhere in the picture, he knew. Would she go back to him? He shuddered inwardly. After what he had shared with her today, and the mind-blowing connection they had just made, he didn't think he could ever lose her. Actually he knew he couldn't. Living without Elena would be like Earth living without the sun- impossible. He would be a shell of his former self, and that emptiness frightened him. He didn't want to go back to being broken. Especially since this time it wouldn't just break him, he would be shattered. Irreparably.

Elena frowned as she saw the brief fear and anguish cross his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She cursed herself for having pushed him away for so long, for denying him then pulling him back in, and denying him yet again. She knew she would have to keep fighting the insecurity she had planted in him, but she knew now she couldn't ever walk away from him. She loved him. It was as clear as day to her, now. She wanted to save telling him for sometime special, determined to make it memorable for him. She couldn't imagine how happy he would be, knowing the woman he loved finally loved him back.

"Damon… I'm here. I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere… this is real," she smiled softly, cupping his cheek in her hand. She smoothed her thumb over his lips before kissing him gently. His arms wrapped around her and he held her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe, but this dropping of his barriers was her greatest victory. She had solved the enigma of Damon Salvatore, and had ended up being his saviour, just like he had been true to his namesake and become hers. Salvatore, the saviour. She looked in his mesmerising blue eyes, and a genuine smile pulled his lips up. It took her breath away, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on, let's go have a bath so I can ravage you some more," Damon murmured and winked, making Elena blushed. So soon after their most recent explosive coupling? He must have seen her doubtful expression, because his smirk suddenly turned deliciously wicked.

"Oh don't worry baby, you definitely won't be able to walk tomorrow after I'm through loving down your perfect body..." He accentuated his heated words with a searing kiss, his tongue making love to her mouth as she clung to him, incredulous that need was already pouring through her once again. Suddenly she felt wind, and opened her eyes to see that they were in his bathroom, and she was pressed tight up against the wall, his eyes black fire with lust. She swallowed.

Yeah, she wouldn't be walking any time soon.

* * *

><p>Caroline hung up on Tyler who she was chatting up through her blue tooth, and she went to the checkout line to buy the new Gucci gown and heels she had been eyeing for ages. She didn't want to compel the lady to give them to her, since this was a special occasion. Prom was coming up soon, and then graduation. Even though school held less appeal for her now that she was immortal, she still wanted to finish it out. Plus, no <em>way <em>was she missing out on the event she had been planning since freshman year. Senior prom was her last hurrah for Mystic Falls (well, except for all of the summer parties...) and she planned on it being talked about for ages. Come Originals or hybrids, prom _was_ happening. She would _so _rip that Klaus guy a new one if he even dared think he could come ruin her shining moment.

She turned, ready to head out of the store when her eyes met exactly that guy.

"Hello, love," he said, his voice light and friendly. Caroline looked away; not wanting to be compelled or whatever evil things he would do.

"Klaus…" she hissed, wondering if she had any vervain darts in her purse.

"You look a bit put out to see me, was I ruining a perfect day for you?" he asked, stepping closer. Caroline tried to ignore how annoyingly cute she thought his British accent was. Damn Brits…

"Well, I'm shopping. So, yes. You and I aren't exactly friends, Santa Claus," she threw at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"That got old a few minutes after I un-daggered my sister, _please_. Hold off on the horrible Christmas jokes. It's almost summer, anyways," he scowled at her, crossing his arms. She had never gotten a good look at him, and now that she had the leisure of looking at him without being attacked, (but who was to say he wasn't about to?) it struck her how… ohmygod. She was _so _not thinking Klaus was attractive. Wroooong train of thought there, girl. She frowned at her own shallowness, but quickly turned her attention back on him.

"I guess great blondes think alike," she mused, and Klaus muttered something that sounded like 'women'. She couldn't help a smile that tugged at her lips. Although he was an ancient hybrid Original thing guy, he was still such a typical man. "So, what are you doing here anyways? You have everything you wanted, killed everyone you needed, why come back?" she asked bitterly, her guard back up. She reminded herself this guy was dangerous. _He may look harmless in that cute Moschino shirt and… ooh are those Armani pants? Ugh! He's dangerous! Bad. Evil_.

"Well, I seem to be having a bit of an issue with making my hybrids. I've come back to see why. Stefan earned his freedom by getting me out of a tight little situation, but he still owes me a few huge favours, so this is his new assignment. Find out what went wrong with the ritual, and tell me so we can fix it," he clapped his hands together, and Caroline felt her stomach sink. _Elena._ Elena was in trouble. Klaus thought she was dead, but since she survived that must be the reason he couldn't make hybrids!

Shit! She had to call Damon.

"Well, I hope you don't succeed. Hybrids are nasty," she curled her lip, throwing him a disdainful look and tried to march past him. Her wrist was snagged, and she was brought about abruptly, her face not centimeters from his.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, love. So I suggest you help, or I may make it a pastime of mine to find all of your little friends and make them my new toys before they become my dinner," he said, his voice dangerously soft. She glared into his eyes, tugging her wrist from his grasp. She hated how warm and firm his grip felt, but her anger helped keep her head clear.

"Fuck off, Klaus." Without another word, she marched off, panic slowly rising in her as she thought of all the horrors Klaus could visit on Mystic Falls again. On all of the people she loved and cared about.

Klaus watched Caroline walk away, his eyes inevitably drawn to the nice shape of her ass that was tightly sheathed in jeans. He did love the way women dressed these days, although it would have been considered scandalous not a century ago. She was very pretty, and he could sense her resisting an attraction to him. Women had always been attracted to him, and it had never caught his attention before, but she was different. She could be useful. His brain quickly turned this information over. He could have a _lot_ of fun on the side of his mission toying with this Caroline girl. She was a new vampire, very volatile, but also very passionate. He wondered what it would be like to get her in bed, and he quickly had to turn his mind to other things as lust swept through him.

Yes, he would _very_ much enjoy getting to know Caroline.

**a/n: please review! Your ideas do help, and since midterms are done I'd really like to get rolling with this story. I hope you enjoyed the smut ;) I always imagined Damon as the kind of guy who'd be into the whole… yeah. My eyes steamed while writing that bit, I had to fan myself a couple times hehe. I have a very solid idea about where this story is going, and it's gonna be lots of fun ^-^**

**Commentary on the latest episode: I SWEAR TO MOTHER FUCKING GOD. If they rekindle Stelena, I will chuck baby seals strapped to flaming bowls of guacamole at the writers. As you can tell by know, I am 348635635% DELENA. Their love is perfect and I will not have it sullied by ripper-suddenly-jelly St. Steffykins getting in the way.**

**Yes, my attitude towards Stefan is _exactly _like Damon's. Damon and I actually have a lot in common, so it's very easy for me to write in his point of view. Elena is alright, too, but Damon and I have the same sense of humour :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Yes, I know, short again, but only one person answered my querie about whether I should do less frequent long chapters or more frequent short chapters and I got the latter, so :) if you want longer, tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Okay, I know it took me a while to update but I had a good reason. I had a full out war with my muse for this chapter, she literally abandoned me :'( so I writhed and bled under the crushing weight of my writer's block until I sat down and dragged her back by her hair so I could finish this for you guys. :) **

**I think my friend Ernest Hemingway put how I felt perfectly: "There is nothing to writing. All you do is sit down at a typewriter and bleed."**

**Here you go! x**

Chapter 6: Skinny Love

Elena was cleaning up in the kitchen, nothing on her body except for one of Damon's shirts— he had insisted, since he claimed she looked so good in them. It wasn't like she had much of a choice, though. Her clothes had mysteriously disappeared right before that particular conversation…

She felt a strong set of arms wrap around her waist, and she smiled as he pressed his lips into the crook of her neck.

"Hey baby, needing my love again so soon?" she purred, turning around. Then she screamed.

"So soon? Who have you been with, Elena?" Stefan asked, his eyes dark and his lip starting to curl. Elena was shaking, and she couldn't form a coherent thought. Stefan? Stefan was back? When? How long? Why? Where was Damon? Elena's skin literally crawled as Stefan took one of her hands, brushing his fingers lightly over her skin. She wrenched her hand out of his grasp, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't touch me." She backed away, sorely wishing she had more clothes on. _Where the hell was Damon?_

"Don't touch you? Oh, so the 'love of your life' can't touch you but his asshole, sociopath brother can? I can smell him all over you! How long have you been fucking him, Elena? Since I left?" Stefan sneered, and Elena's heart sank. Where was the man she had loved? The Stefan in front of her was a complete monster. She couldn't see any of the redeeming qualities her old Stefan had. Hot poison flowed in her chest and she tried to breathe past the pain, fear clawing in the pit of her stomach like a wild animal.

"I told you before Stefan, you've lost me. Damon and I have just stopped fighting what was there all along— even when I _was_ with you," she bit out; a wave of satisfaction sweeping through her when she saw the blatant shock cross Stefan's expression, but it was quickly replaced with the cold, hard monster she had come to despise with everything she had.

"Wow. I should have known you were just like Katherine. Did you fuck him back then, too?" he crossed his arms. She could feel his glare like ice crawling down her spine.

"No, but let me tell you, brother, her body practically _begged_ me to take her on _several_ occasions."

Elena almost cried in relief when she heard the deep, silky smooth voice cut in from behind Stefan. He turned, turning his glare on his brother who was leaning in the doorway with nothing but black jeans on that hung tantalizingly low on his lean male hips. Even in the current crisis they were in Elena couldn't help staring, and she stopped herself before she licked her lips or something embarrassing like that. Damon's eyes were pure chips of ice as he looked coolly at his brother, his eyebrow raised as if he were bored. Hell, knowing him he probably was to some extent. Damn, cocky, gorgeous bastard...

"So, you finally managed to turn her into Katherine. Congratulations, Damon. I guess you won after all." Elena could see that Stefan's hands were clenched, and she was confused. Why the hell did he care? When he was here while under Klaus' compulsion he'd had zero interest in her, even went so far as to explain just how much he didn't care for her. Then right after when he was set free he _still _didn't give a shit. He didn't come back for her. He had still been with Klaus. Now he was going to act all righteous? Um... uh-uh. Not how it works around here.

"I didn't turn her into anything, Stefan. The attraction has been mutual for some time now, even before you sold yourself to Klaus. Now that she has seen the real you, she's realised that she is the furthest thing from Katherine, and doesn't want both of us. But this time, it was me." Damon shot a warm look at Elena, and she felt her heart swell. She knew it was doing wonders for Damon to know that he had finally gotten the girl, was finally chosen over his brother, but for Elena it wasn't even about that. She loved him with everything her heart had, and nothing— not even Stefan returning could change that.

Elena walked around to Damon, keeping the island between her and Stefan the whole time. Without looking at her, Damon turned his palm to face her and Elena gratefully entwined her fingers with his, leaning into his side. He smelled like musk and aftershave, and even in this tense situation it was stirring things inside of her she wished she could tamper down.

Stefan looked back and forth between them, his face unreadable. He sighed, picking up a knife and twirling it around in his fingers. Elena saw Damon subtly shift his body so he was mostly covering her, and Elena didn't think that he was even aware that he did it so automatically. _Oh hey, look, more warm fuzzies…_

"Well, Klaus will be intrigued to hear that his little doppelganger survived…" Stefan drawled, staring at the knife as it glinted in the lights of the kitchen. Elena felt as if he had punched her in the gut. _Klaus_. Stefan wouldn't really betray her… right? She felt Damon's body tense in front of her, and she shuddered, not wanting to know what the ramifications for this were. She saw something resting on the kitchen table, and reached for it silently; glad it didn't make any noise when she picked it up.

"You're not compelled anymore, Stef. Why tell him? Why not just run away?" Damon almost sounded like he was pleading with Stefan, in fact, she knew he was. They had only _just_ started to enjoy each other, and neither of them wanted it to end so soon.

"I still owe him a few favours, and then I plan on getting my revenge," Stefan's voice was cold, almost apathetic. Elena grieved for the Stefan that was lost when he left Mystic Falls, grieved for the man she once loved, who had made her feel so safe. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Damon's fists clench as Stefan took a few steps towards them, coming around the island.

"Well, he did say to fix whatever the problem was, but I don't believe I can make the judgment call for this. Elena?" Stefan held out his hand as if she would really step forward and go without a fight. Did someone give him a lobotomy? A deep, sinister growl rumbled from Damon's chest, and Elena's courage swelled. She had Damon on her side, and he had been drinking human blood long before Stefan had gone on his bender. Elena tightened her hand around the object she had picked up from the table, and laughed, leaning her head on Damon's shoulder in a loving way.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd ever accompany St. Sulky-Brooder," she curled her lip just as she'd seen Damon do, and was pleased when confusion flickered across Stefan's face.

"Kath…?" he began, but Elena darted out and stuck the vervain dart in Stefan's chest, right above his heart. Stefan groaned, attempting to grab her but she had danced out of the way just as Damon pulled her sharply back.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Damon roared, sparing her a quick glare which promised punishment later, before he pushed her to the other side of the kitchen. Elena couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips, and she wondered just _how_ Damon would decide to punish her.

"Well, he's down," she shrugged, crossing her arms. Damon rolled his eyes, looking disdainfully down at his little brother who was writhing and groaning on the floor. He tapped the vervain dart, eliciting another pained gasp from Stefan as the last of the vervain dripped into his system.

"Well, he's going to be out of commission for a while… that was one of Alaric's new concentrated doses. I knew there was a good reason I forgot it on the table…" Damon smirked, hauling Stefan over his shoulder. "I'll put your newest victim down cellar, and then I'll deal with you later," Damon grabbed her wrist, tugging her against his chest, his eyes liquid ice. Elena licked her lips, letting her eyes drift down from his gaze over his chest.

"Yes, Damon." Something about her tone took him aback, and Elena saw his eyes ignite with heated dominance. He turned without another word, carrying his unconscious brother away.

Elena quickly moved up the stairs, going into her guest room. She cursed as she realised that yet again, she had forgotten to get clothes from her house other than what she changed into. She huffed, hands on her hips. Once they locked Stefan up they could go back to her house and get the homework Caroline had dropped off for her, then she _had _to remember to get some clothes. Not pyjamas, though. She had a (decidedly hot) feeling she wouldn't be needing those any time soon. Mmmm.

Suddenly her vision blacked out, and her slight panic was quickly quelled as she heard his familiar deep laugh whisper next to her ear.

"Like giving me heart attacks, do we?" she grumbled, crossing her arms without attempting to remove his hands from her eyes. It was strangely sensual, being robbed of the sense she relied most upon. She seemed hyperaware of his body pressing lightly against hers, the deep, musky scent of his cologne wrapping around her like a caress.

"Mmm, don't try to change the subject. Why would you put yourself in danger? He could have hurt you," Damon bit down the anger that was still barely quieted in his chest. He had felt like the floor was ripped out from under him when she had attacked Stefan, a thousand ways he could lose her flashing before his eyes. He couldn't lose her, ever, and he was determined to get that through her brain no matter how long— or how tired— they got.

"I had a weapon, I was fine. Plus, you and Alaric have been training me to fight, so at least what you did paid off," she insisted, moving her hands behind her to trail up his sides. Damon tried not to breathe in too sharply, but he could tell she heard by how her cheek lifted in a smirk. Well god damn, she knew just how to play him…

"I had the situation under control," he growled, nipping at the skin right above a pounding vein. He smirked as she jerked slightly, obviously trying to suppress a moan. This is how it had always been with them, tit for tat and all that jazz. Except more than a few barriers had fallen and Damon found himself unable to hold back like he once was forced to.

"Control… shmol," Elena frowned as the phrase didn't come out quite as intelligent as she had thought. Oh, well. "You're like a snail. I'm more of a quick action girl," she teased, removing his hands from her eyes, instantly surprised he didn't resist her. She smirked as she took his hands and trailed them down her arms to her ribs and to her waist. Her mind flashed back to how it had felt to grind against his hard body, and she gritted her teeth against the wave of heat that pooled between her thighs. At least Damon wasn't faring much better than her. By the way he was panting Elena knew he was barely above being mastered by the same lust that was hammering through her veins. _Who's got control now, Mr. Bad-Ass-Extraordinaire?_ She thought smugly.

"Fast action… hmm?"

"Wel—" Oh. She was on the bed now. Elena blinked, focusing on his face hovering above her eyes and she tried not to gasp. His chiseled features were taut with the resistance she knew he was exerting on himself, but it wasn't resistance against hurting her. Elena swallowed. Hard.

Damon smirked, and Elena's eyes widened. She knew that look. Oh, god.

"You were saying, dear?" Her shirt buttons were undone, but she didn't remember when he had managed to do it. What day was it, again? Where… _oh my fucking god…_Elena arched her back as the wet heat of his mouth closed around one tight peak of her breast, his teeth pulling at her nipple until it hardened. Pleasure trickled down through her as he palmed and rubbed the one he wasn't teasing with his tongue and teeth. She gasped, her fingers immediately buried in his raven locks.

"D…a…Damon…" her voice shook as his free hand trailed down her side, curving over her hips to the insides of her thighs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your answer…" his voice was velvet smooth, like blood and chocolate swirled together into one intoxicating mix. Wait… blood was intoxicating? She found that she was actually craving his, but it didn't freak her out as much as it should have. And it definitely should have.

Elena was still trying to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence when she felt one long finger slip inside of her dripping folds, curling up into her g-spot.

"_Fuck!_" Yeah, no more thinking. Colours danced in front of her eyes, and heat washed through her as he added another finger. His sinful mouth and hand were still teasing her breasts while he fucked her slow and hard with his fingers, wiggling them so they touched spots in her she wasn't previously aware existed, and god damn it if she wasn't about to die from the storm of pleasure building in her.

She could have screamed at him when her other breast got one last kiss before his mouth moved down her stomach in a scorching wet trail, coming to stop right above where his fingers were slowly driving her to insanity. She whimpered, arching her hips up towards him which Damon responded to by scraping his teeth none-too-gently over her skin. Elena yelped and clawed at the blankets around her as every cell in her body screamed for him to bite her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Elena, you must behave," Damon scolded her, his tongue darting out to flick across her clit. Elena moaned between gasps, her legs falling further open as his warm tongue continued to lave at her, flicking hard and fast one second, then slow and sensual the next. His fingers plunged deeper, curling against her g-spot harder until she felt the familiar tightening, and her feet dug into the bed, her hips grinding hard against his mouth as she lost herself in the torrent ripping through her. Damon growled, his free hand grabbing her ass and holding her up while he ate her with a rough delicacy that left her writhing and screaming when her orgasm surged through her, carrying her up closer to heaven than she'd ever been.

"_Damon!_" she screamed, her fingers tearing at the crimson sheets surrounding her, the orgasm seeming to stretch on, and on. She shuddered, slowly coming back to Earth as she felt his fingers leave her and tongue drinking up every bit of wetness that flowed out. She was still shaking when he nuzzled his face in the crook of her shoulder, leaving little kisses all over her skin while she calmed down.

"You are _not_ going to risk your life again," he whispered, and Elena could feel the tip of his hard cock brush against her wet folds, forcing a moan from her because she was still hypersensitive.

"It was to save you. I'll always save you," she gasped, her nails digging into his broad shoulders as he slowly pushed in, teasing her, only to pull back out.

"No. You _will not _risk your life again. Not for me," he pushed back in her, just enough to keep her shaking but not enough to really pleasure her. "Not for anyone, not for the whole fucking world." He punctuated his words with little rolls of his hips, moving just enough inside of her so that she was whimpering and struggling to push him further into her.

"_Please!_" she begged, and Damon grinned, finding he rather enjoyed hearing her plead with him.

"Do you understand, Elena?" he breathed heatedly against her throat, biting harder than he usually did but not enough to break the skin.

"Damon, Damon… _please_… yes! I understand…" Elena's whimper quickly turned into a cry as Damon's hips surged forward, slamming into his new home. They both moaned as his hips slowly began thrusting, his forearms braced on either side of her as he fucked her harder and faster. There would be time for lovemaking later. This was a frantic reassurance; a claiming. Damon _would not_ lose her, and he needed to mark her as his and make it very plain to her and every last living thing on this planet that she belonged to him.

If she didn't already own him, that is.

Damon's eyes locked with Elena's, and she couldn't have looked away if she wanted to. The two pools of electric blue held her captive just as they had the first time she had seen them. She remembered back to the first time they had met, and she felt something deep stir in her chest. This was it. This was where she belonged: with Damon. How could she not have seen it before?

Elena leaned up, capturing his lips with hers while he drove them both higher and higher. She gasped and moaned his name, feeling a wetness on his shoulders that let them know her nails had broken skin. She brought one crimson-dotted hand to her lips and sucked his uniquely flavoured blood slowly off her fingers.

Damon's jaw actually dropped, and a primal moan ripped out of his chest. She was beyond beautiful, but the image of her licking his blood off her fingers like it was candy almost sent him over the edge. _Fuck!_ Did the woman even know what she did to him? He grabbed her knees and spread them apart, pushing her legs so they were straight. He was surprised when they went, her flexibility making his dick even harder, and he suddenly remembered she was a cheerleader.

Well, damn. There is a god.

He picked up the speed of his thrusts, rolling his hips slightly every time he pushed in so that he brushed her clit, eliciting a loud cry from her as she started to tighten up. He leaned over her, feeling his control slip and his fangs lengthen and sharpen. He expected her to turn away, push him away, anything… but what she did shocked him more.

She _moaned_.

"Please, Damon…" she whispered, tilting her chin up so the beautiful olive expanse of her throat was exposed. Desire. Need. Love. Excitement. Everything slammed into Damon at once as her fluttering pulse became more prominent because of the movement. He found himself leaning down to lave his tongue over the spot, every one of his senses on overdrive. The predator was battling the man, so he did what he had always done since Stefan had made him drink human blood. He reconciled them, and bit down tenderly, ecstasy flooding through him as the sweet aphrodisiac wine of her blood spilled into his mouth. He wasn't hungry. He wasn't on the hunt. He was in love, and right when his fangs slid home into her skin her emotions flooded into him and he knew that she was too. And that was the moment Damon Salvatore knew he was saved.

As Damon drank gently from her throat, he felt her start to peak, and he let himself go as well. Her cries were long and pure as she shuddered around him; somehow her limbs had ended up wrapped around him, but he didn't give that any thought. There was only one thing that existed for Damon, and that was Elena's love. It filled every fiber of his being until he could have sworn he was on fire, or floating; he couldn't tell which.

She loves me. _She loves me. _

_Me._

He pulled his fangs out slowly, the sheer movement sending sporadic jolts of pleasure through both of them. Damon realised he was panting, desperate for oxygen although he didn't need it as bad as she did. Elena lay limp on the mattress, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breaths. Her eyes were closed, and there was a ghost of a smile brushing her lips. Damon reached out and stroked her cheek, his touch feather-soft, and her eyelids fluttered open and locked with his.

Wordlessly, Damon brought his thumbnail to his throat, and drew a long, slow line down. She licked her lips, and leaned up, her warm mouth closing around the wound. A long, tortured groan escaped his lips, and his tongue darted out to taste the fresh wounds on her neck again. He tightened his arms around her, bringing her closer to him as if just by that movement they could meld together into one being. His head felt light and heady with pleasure as she sucked delicately from the cut, her hands holding weakly onto his shoulders. Eventually they separated, and Damon rolled to his side, pulling her against him. He closed his eyes, thinking of all of her feelings that he had felt through the connection of his bite. Only one word kept reverberating through his mind:

_Finally._

Elena knew the minute he bit her he would feel the torrent of emotions filling her to the brim. She knew because she had felt his emotions as well, and it had literally taken her breath away. Now she knew everything. She knew everything he felt for her. Now, she understood. Finally.

Elena shifted slightly, leaning her forehead against his. Her hand stroked his cheek gently, the small little shocks of stubble contrasting with the smoothness of his skin, and she loved it. She loved every part of him. Every inch of skin, every fault, every perfection.

She pulled back, and looked him straight in those sparkling, absolutely gorgeous, amazing ice blue eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, a small smile tugging at her lips. She watched him close his eyes, a mirroring smile turning the corner of his lips up. "You should know that." His eyes snapped open as she echoed his words from that fateful night, and Elena was overwhelmed by the amount of emotions swirling in them. She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his, fitting every inch of herself against him, while feeling a resounding sense of coming home. His arms tightened around her.

"I will always love you…" he whispered, the same inflection in his voice as when he told her that he would always choose her. Now Elena was wise enough to see how they were really one and the same. He would choose her, he would love her, he would stay. Always.

**a/n: I'm cutting it off there, yes, I know. Short chapter. Sad faces all around, yes, yes. But my muse and I need to have a serious conversation, cause this story is about to take a few twists and turns and I really want to get it going and moving along, and she can't keep abandoning me when I need her most. asdkjfbdasfg**

**Well, I promise next chapter will be a lot of Stefan, Klaus, Caroline, and even Bonnie drama, so I had to get in the lovey dovey smut this chapter, plus the characters decided it was about damn time they said the "I-love-you's," so I obliged them. **

**Please review! They're food for my muse! (and i really want her to stay D:) xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Ohmygoodness, okay, some of you guys are so cute and leave the most awesomest reviews ever! I'm so glad you all love this so much :3**

**Okay, in my version of dis story: Tyler was not turned into a hybrid at Senior Prank Night. Okay? Okeh.**

**And I deserve to be slapped across the face because I'm a half-brained idiot and can't catch my own plot flaws for shit. In chapter 4 Klaus is talking to Stefan and I called the other guy a "hybrid" but I meant to write "witch." ADKLFHADKFJBDF fack. I'll cut myself some slack because that was closing in on midterms week (so stress) plus that whole paragraph was about how Klaus CAN'T make hybrids, so I was probably just mixing things up in my stupid-teenage-mediocre-writer head. I should be banned from writing plot things T-T.**

**Or I should get a beta… lol **

Chapter 7: Skinny Love

"You see, Tyler, mate. I'm going to need you to bite her."

The wolf-boy looked at him, horrified and angry.

"No fucking way! I'm not biting her!" he growled, his eyes narrowing on the Original. Klaus rolled his eyes, cleaning miniscule bits of dirt from under his fingernails. Werewolves could really be _such _a nuisance.

"Yes, you are. Because you're going to owe me some very huge favours soon," Klaus smiled, looking as if he was almost fond of the werewolf. The boy looked rather nervous. Well, when talking to an Original that was only natural.

"There's nothing you could do for me that would make me ever bite Caroline for you. I love her!" Tyler's eyes were turning a deep gold. Klaus frowned.

"Not even if I told you… you wouldn't have to turn every full moon?"

_That_ got his attention.

"Wait… you mean… I wouldn't have to go through that anymore… ever?" Tyler was looking at Klaus, an almost desperate gleam to his eyes which had turned back to their normal brown. Ha! Hook, line, and sinker.

"_Never_. Only if you so chose, but honestly I've done it a few times myself and I rather abhor it. It's so much easier to not have to turn," Klaus smiled, and then sighed looking at his watch as if he had someplace to go. "Well, I know a lost cause when I see one… Goodbye, Tyler," he inclined his head as if to say goodbye, turning to leave.

_Three… two… one…_

"Wait!" Ah, so predictable. Klaus took his time turning around; making sure his smirk wasn't too haughty. He knew he had the wolf by his tail, so to speak. Tyler seemed to take a few deep breaths. "How?"

"Come with me, mate. I can assure you it's much less painful than the werewolf transition," Klaus assured him, turning and leaving the room, sensing the boy right on his heels. It had almost been too easy, getting him to agree. Poor boy probably thought he would be able to double cross the Original, if he even survived. Laughable.

Klaus led Tyler into the den adjoining the hallway where they sat on two different sofas. He enjoyed the architecture of the Lockwood mansion, and even contemplated how he would like to make it his place of happenings. He had big plans for this town.

"Basically, I will make you into what I am: a hybrid. Vampire and werewolf. I turn you, then you have to drink blood, and when the full moon rolls around, you can stand up and laugh at it because it will never have power over you again." Klaus happened to _not _mention the boy would die if Stefan didn't find the reason why he couldn't make hybrids. Need to know basis, and all.

Tyler had completely forgotten about the initial request Klaus had made him. No more turning. No more pain. No more breaking of every fucking bone in his body. _No more_. He found himself swept away by the hybrid's seductive words, imagining a life where he didn't have to go through the hell that was turning.

"I understand it's a lot to take in, so I can give you a little time, if you'd like…" Klaus began, but Tyler stood up quickly, cutting him off.

"No! We need to do it now. Soon. I don't want you disappearing. The full moon is in two days…" Tyler swallowed. _No more pain!_ He wouldn't have to be chained in a dirty, dingy basement anymore, a slave to the cursed orb in the sky.

Klaus grinned, and bit into his wrist, holding it out to Tyler.

"Then by all means, mate. Have at it."

Tyler took one doubtful look at Klaus' wrist before bringing it to his mouth. Klaus grimaced; ignoring the strange sensation it was to let someone drink his blood. This would be the umpteenth time within half a decade that he had given away his blood, and he was finding the change in his habits a bit disconcerting, but he could focus on that later.

He pulled his wrist away from Tyler, licking it to heal the wound.

"That's plenty. You ready?" Klaus asked, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. Tyler took a deep breath, and nodded. Klaus smiled.

Then he snapped Tyler's neck.

* * *

><p>"…Caroline, can you please stop staring at me like that?" Elena huffed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Caroline had been shifting from gawking to giggling at Elena all <em>freakin'<em> day, and Elena was starting to get irked. Every time she tried to ask Caroline about her behaviour she would just giggle and prance away like she knew this _huuuuge_ secret and she wasn't going to tell, just because when the secret came out it would be that much more satisfying. Ugh.

But Caroline didn't keep secrets. At all. Ever. She sucked at it. So, Elena was left to wonder and glower at Caroline's excessive bubbly-ness, and she was beginning to sympathise with Damon's various nicknames for her.

Damon…

Her body flushed warmly as she thought of her new… boyfriend? No. He definitely wasn't that… was he? Well, she certainly wasn't with Stefan, and she and Damon were much more deep than any normal friendship, plus she was one hundred percent sure they were exclusive… Well they better fucking be! Just the thought of any other woman sharing Damon's bed made Elena see red. She'd kill any bitch that got near her man! (*cough* Katherine *cough*.)

Wait… _her man_?

Ugh, she was totally gone.

The day passed torturously slow, especially since Elena was kept on edge by Caroline's constant weirdo secretiveness. She almost ran out to the parking lot, about to make the turn onto her street when a sleek black Ferrari 599 GTB (oh yes, he had had her memorise the model,) roared up to her, and the tinted window rolled down to reveal the classic smirk she so loved.

"Can I offer you a ride, beautiful?" he said suavely, and Elena tried to convince herself that the mere sound of his voice was completely _not _the reason her whole body was trembling. Mhm.

"Hmm… I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Elena flirted shamelessly back, leaning on the open window ledge so that he could get more than a little glimpse down her v-neck shirt. She suppressed a grin when his eyes immediately flitted down to her chest and he licked his lips almost reflexively. His eyes met hers, and she shivered at the dark promises that they held. Damn him and his stupid, sexy eye thing…

Elena realised he had made a very witty comeback and she hadn't heard a word because she was too busy eye-fucking him, and she knew he knew she was checking him out because he was smirking like the damn Cheshire cat and if she did not get on that _fine _ass right now she might as well resign herself to a life of torture.

Deep. Breaths.

"Well, what do you say, lovely?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and flashing her an irresistible smile. Elena pretended to think it over, the fact that there was a small crowd of kids at the edge of the parking lot watching intently completely unbeknownst to her. The guys were drooling over the car, while the girls were whispering about who Elena could be so openly flirting with in public. Elena found she frankly didn't give a damn, and made a show of flipping her hair expertly, opening the car door and sliding in gracefully. The tinted window rolled back up and the car sped away impressively, followed by the lustful sighs of the teenage population of Mystic Falls.

"So, what was your name again?" Damon asked cheekily, playing along with her game. Elena found it thrilling that he was willing to play with her. _Oh that sounds wrong doesn't it… he probably gets off on the whole role-playing thing_, Elena scoffed to herself.

"Elena Gilbert," she replied, trying to make her voice low and sultry. She sounded like a damn weirdo skank to herself but apparently it had worked on Damon because he shot her a look that had her blushing from the roots of her hair to her toes. Why couldn't she just let a damn sleeping bear lie? _Because you looove when he's riled up…_ the evil part of her whispered, or as she had most recently renamed it: Naughty Elena. She tried not to realise that it was really her old self starting to peek back through all the sadness and hardship she had endured over the past few years, and it wasn't lost on her that a huge part of her reemergence was because of the man sitting right next to her.

"Mmm… _Elena_…" the way her name rolled off his tongue made delicious shivers run down her spine, and Elena furiously tried to control her breathing and heart rate. Her lips tugged up, and she let her hand stray over so her fingertips could brush his hard denim-covered thigh.

"And yours?" she asked, her voice low with desire without any effort on her part this time. She barely noticed him stop and park the car, ande somehow she was now pressed against the passenger door in front of the Boarding House.

"Damon Salvatore," he murmured, his eyes flashing as a smirk pulled at his lips. He brought her hand up and kissed the back, and Elena's memory instantly flashed back to when they had first met.

"I know I look like Katherine, but I think we can be really good friends," she purred, wrapping her hands around his neck. She saw him barely suppress an eye roll, which sent a thrill of happiness through her.

"Katherine who? I'm sorry, I forgot other women exist with you standing here…" he whispered in her ear, his voice as rough as the small stubble on his chin that scraped her cheek. His words sent a wave of warm possessiveness through her, and she held on tighter. It was hot how even that small friction sent waves of heat coursing south through her. Damn him and his excessive... sexy-hot-vampire-ness.

"Damon…" she whispered, her head falling back as his lips moved right below her jaw line and began to work their way down which belied just how well he knew her and every one of her hot spots.

"Well, isn't this cute."

The cold, acerbic voice cut harshly through the haze of passion surrounding Elena and Damon, and her eyes flew to the hateful green ones glaring back at her from the porch. She opened her mouth to send a sharp retort, but Damon stopped her with a slight look and smile. She settled back, letting him handle his brother for now.

"Having a case of the green monster? Welcome to my life, little bro," Damon said smoothly, pulling her closer just so, making Elena feel small and secure in his iron grip. It sounded stupid, because she usually prided herself in being an independent woman, but she liked how girly and delicate he made her feel.

"Yeah, enjoying my sloppy seconds, _brother_?" Stefan shot back, his smirk widening when he saw the anger flash like ice through Damon's gaze. Elena touched his arm reassuringly, and smirked at Stefan.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Stefan, but you were sloppy seconds ever since he kissed my hand the first time I met him." Both brothers gaped at her, until finally Damon's surprise changed to a grin. Elena suddenly found she couldn't breathe from looking at the utter happiness in his eyes. She smiled, brushing his arm with her fingers, trying not to just throw her arms around him and kiss him silly. It was like the sun was shining down on an angel when he smiled like that, and Elena had a nagging suspicion that that was a rare glimpse at who he used to be. She could _definitely_ get addicted to that side of him.

She looked back at the porch to meet Stefan's glare with a cool look, showing just how much she had moved on past his threats and constant reminders that he didn't want to change or come back to her. He was the one that let her go, not the other way around. Elena had simply stopped holding onto a ghost.

Stefan stormed off towards the woods, and as soon as he was out of sight the breath whooshed out of Elena as Damon caught her up in a tight bear-hug.

"I love you," he growled fiercely, burying his face in her shoulder. _Maybe my bear analogy isn't that far off_, she giggled to herself. Elena hugged him back as tightly as she could, trying to convey her love through her touch alone.

"I love you, too," she replied, kissing his cheek. He turned his head, and she eagerly molded her lips to his, quickly deepening it by darting her tongue out to trace his bottom lip. His tongue met hers, and she felt wind stir around her as he rushed them through the house. Her world tilted slightly, and she felt the heavenly softness of his bed pressing against her back. Well, that's where she felt like she was, at least: heaven.

"You're perfect," Damon gasped, almost using his vampire speed to plant as many kisses as he could all over her skin. Elena giggled, feeling absurd amount of warm fuzzies fill her at his affectionate behaviour. Who knew big bad Damon Salvatore, bad-ass vampire extraordinaire could be so cute?

"Damooonn! That tickles!" she gasped as he teased his lips over her throat. She squirmed, laughing breathlessly as she tried to escape the tickling, which only made him double his efforts.

"But I love you so!" his voice was low and teasing as he rolled them over so she was on top of him. They gazed at each other for a long moment, love and adoration shining equally in their eyes. Elena wondered if she might actually die from happiness. She cupped his cheek in her hand, and he leaned into her touch, his hands resting lightly on her waist.

"Miss Elena, I know we just met, but I do care for you a great deal… are you sure this sort of behaviour is appropriate outside of wedlock? I can wait for you…" Damon said, his eyes wide and deceptively innocent. Elena blinked, completely thrown off by his words and demeanor. He was acting... like... the old him? Suddenly the familiar, cocky smirk flashed across his face, and Elena realised her mouth had been hanging open in shock.

"Shocked you?" he grinned, and Elena snapped her mouth shut. She actually couldn't find the words to respond to him. He nodded knowingly, as if she had spoken. "Yes, I know, Damon 1864 it can be quite unnerving," he grinned, and suddenly she was on her back again and his hips were resting between her thighs. Her thoughts that were just beginning to gather scattered again, and she moaned lightly, pressing her hips up into his. She'd process his shocking behaviour later, because at the moment her mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only: Damon and the pleasure he brought her.

"Damon…" she bit her lip, the desire that Stefan had interrupted before coming back to slam full force into her. He pressed his hips forward, grinding his bulge against her hot core.

"Yes baby?" his voice was a little rougher with desire, triggering another wave of lust in Elena. She arched her hips up, trying to get more friction to ease the ache that had started between her thighs.

Damon snaked his hand between them, and began teasing her, avoiding where she really needed him. Elena whined, pulling at his shirt which he let her take off. She practically ripped hers off, to his delight. He could send her into a frenzy he knew no one else could, and that knowledge made him get the most _unholy_ of thoughts.

He finally pressed his fingers to her clit, and began tweaking it faster and faster. She was a pressure girl, so he knew just how much she needed to keep her on the edge, but not falling over. Meanwhile, his lips forged new paths over her skin, nipping and licking small stretches he knew were erogenous zones. He tried to control his vampire face as he passed over her wildly beating jugular, but he knew he was caught when she stretched out her neck, whimpering a plead for him to bite her. He let his fangs lengthen and sharpen, before making to look like he was going in for the bite.

Elena tensed up, her nails digging into his shoulders but the pleasure-pain never came. She opened here eyes, about to glare at him but he was nowhere to be found. She felt something brush her thighs, and she let out a shuddering breath, her hands gripping the sheets. She didn't even need to look as she felt her jeans being tugged off along with her panties. His warm tongue touched her wetness, and her hips bucked upward before he shoved them down. A soft stream of curses and pleads escaped her throat as she felt him spread her thighs, and she finally looked down. His face was still full vampire, and for some weird reason it thrilled her to know his fangs were that close to her heated core. Oh god, was she becoming a freak? He kissed her clit one more time, before turning his head to kiss the inside of her left thigh. Her eyes widened, realising there was a rather large artery there. If the bite felt heavenly on her throat…

_Oh god._

She felt his fingers return to teasing her as his tongue laved the skin of her thigh. She grinded up against his fingers, shivering from the pleasure his fingers gave her.

"Elena look at me." Her eyes shot open, and she looked down into his dark irises surrounded by red. The veins below his eyes did sinful things to her, and she found she was tracing them lustfully with one finger.

"Bite me, Damon…" she moaned, spreading her legs further. A low growl rumbled from his throat, and she watched him place one, two kisses where his tongue had been teasing, before he sank his fangs in. A sharp pinch of pain lanced up her leg, before the pleasure slammed into her with the force of a freight train.

Elena climaxed immediately, her voice breaking and rasping from screaming. Her back arched off the bed, her nails clawing desperately at his sheets as she felt him slip two fingers in her, impossibly drawing out her pleasure even further. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and suddenly everything went black.

Damon licked up the last few remnants of her blood from the two clean wounds, before looking up at her, frowning. Was she asleep? The first faint stirrings of embarrassment quickly gave way to smug amusement as he realised he had made her lose consciousness from the sheer pleasure. Damn, he was good! He crawled up, kissing her cheek and stroking her hair as he waited for her body to wake her up. After a minute or so, her eyes fluttered open and she blinked slowly up at him, looking thoroughly confused.

"What…?"

"I made you pass out," he reported victoriously, running a soft hand down her torso, rubbing her hips gently. Her face immediately flushed red, and she gaped as if unsure of what to say. "It's okay, lovely. I got _skiillss_," he grinned, earning a decently hard smack to the shoulder.

"Assbutt…" she muttered under her breath, but Damon still caught it. He rolled his eyes, and without preamble pushed his aching dick inside of her slick heat.

"Ooooo Damon!" Elena gasped, her nails immediately biting into his biceps; her legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

"Mmm baby, you like me inside you? I'm so fucking hard after making you cum so hard you passed out…" he whispered heatedly in her ear, eliciting a delicate shudder from her.

"Fuck! Yeah, Damon… yeah…" Elena whimpered, any anger gone from her mind as she gyrated her hips up into his. Damon almost came from hearing her voice say his name and encourage him like that. He probably would never get used to it. Plus, seeing her well-fucked but still hungry expression did things to his libido that were extraordinary for even a vampire.

God, he loved her.

He began thrusting his hips, holding himself above her as he drove into her mercilessly. By the end of the hour, hell, _day_ at this point, he was planning on her being too exhausted to even move.

"I'm going to make you fucking lose your mind, baby," he crooned in her ear, slamming his hips for emphasis. She had the mental capacity to moan in reply, and Damon wondered if she wasn't already halfway to insanity. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, bending over her so that her leg was pushed further towards her shoulder. He watched her wince slightly when it got to the point of discomfort, but he didn't relent. There was something about having her under his control that made him lose all semblance of control, and no one had ever done that to him before.

Damon bent down, grazing his teeth over her collar bone, driving his hips at an even faster pace. He could smell his blood, paired with the sharp pricks the generous slicing her nails were doing. As fast as the cuts and nicks were healing she made new ones, her body writhing under his as he brought them both an onslaught of pleasure. Damon groaned small words of heated encouragement, his free hand gripping her hip to steady her as he thrust powerfully into her. Suddenly, Elena tightened and screamed so loud he thought people two counties over would need to cover their ears.

"Yeah, Damon! Fuck! _Fuck_!" Elena screeched, her body convulsing so tightly she was completely wrapped around him. Damon hadn't been anywhere near release but her orgasm sent such a powerful wave of lust through him he came in seconds, shouting her name as the bed shuddered beneath them. Immeasurable moments stretched on as they both tried to gain their bearings back on Earth.

"Mmm… Elena…" Damon purred, lying back and pulling her on top of him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, letting his eyes close as he basked in the bliss that was being with her. Elena was completely limp in his arms, to his immense satisfaction. Sometimes he still had difficulty believing that he had finally won her over. _His._

"Lob-oo…" she mumbled into his shoulder, and he smiled, feeling his heart do a weird flippy thing. Maybe he should get that checked out...

"I love you, too, baby," he murmured, kissing the top of her hair. Elena let out a satisfied sigh, cuddling nearer to him before quickly falling into a light sleep. Damon couldn't have been moved if the whole world was on fire. _This_ was absolute, incandescent bliss.

He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

_And that,_ Klaus thought as he walked smugly away from the house after his eavesdropping on the last bit of affectionate discourse before the two lovers fell asleep. _Is where you are wrong, dear Damon._

**a/n: Alright, I kept you guys waiting long enough for this chapter, so it's a wee shorter than usual. My muse stopped being a poop head, but I needed her for a few important AP English papers so school took precedence over this for a while. Sorry! :( Just know I do hate to keep you waiting, and I wish I was one of those disciplined writers who could just write several chapters in a row, but I like to take a step back after each one and reconsider where this is all going.**

**Please review! My mus,e (and I,) bask in the glow of your advice/praise/constructive criticisms! Je t'aime beaucoup, ma petits!**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a super long time :/ I had to take a little break from the story and refigure it in my mind. I also had to check back on the TV show for this, so it took me a while to find the episode I was looking for and delve into the details so that I could weave some more of the TV series into this. I also had to rewrite a whole section cause I hated how I wrote it the first time so I was like asdfghjkadbfsdaf RESTART. Lol.**

**I'm also thinking of ANOTHER story that I'm super excited about, even more so than this so I might abandon this one (after I semi-finish it of course, maybe not…) and write the other one which I'm positive you guys will looooveee ;3**

**(Warning: POV changes a shit ton in this, i used a lot of line breaks.)**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8: Skinny Love

"Well, well, well… if it isn't my lovely doppelganger."

Elena froze with her hand on her car door handle when she heard the velvety voice she had hoped she'd never hear again. Her heart beat hammered in her ears, and sweat started to coat her palms. Her thoughts were wild an incoherent as they battered around in her brain, trying to find a way out of this sudden crisis. She achingly wondered where Damon was.

While she had been inwardly panicking, Klaus had continued speaking.

"I almost didn't believe Stefan when he told me you were still alive. Of course I'm angry at him as well because he knew, but I think I will let bygones be bygones," he said musingly, and Elena finally found the strength to turn around, her hand gripping her purse handle like it was her last tie to this Earth. She felt gut-wrenching fear crawl up her spine the minute her eyes met his, and the horrible memory of the sacrifice echoed in her mind.

"What do you want with me?" she managed, her voice trembling. His smile made her insides turn to ice.

"I want to rectify what went wrong with the ritual. You didn't stay dead, so we must fix that, no?" Klaus stepped closer, and Elena wanted to scream. No one was in the parking lot at this time of night. She had promised Caroline she'd help set up the gym for the next stupid dance she had thought of. Caroline had left when Tyler came calling, so Elena was very much alone. Now she wished she had stressed to Caroline what exactly Stefan said he was here _for_.

That was the other thing that hit her hard in the gut and made her feel like puking. Stefan had betrayed her.

"I… I…" she stuttered, her eyes darting around wildly for an escape. It was quickly dawning upon her that there was absolutely no way out of this situation. A sense of finality stole over her, and Elena tried to look death in the eye bravely.

"Oh, come now, love. I'm not going to kill you," Klaus said cheerily, crossing his arms like he didn't have a care in the world. Hell, he probably didn't. Elena did a double take, her fear completely forgotten.

"You're not?" she blurted out dumbly. Klaus laughed at her.

"Well don't sound so put out, 'Lena," he chuckled. "You are going to have to spend a bit of time with me, though. See, I realised once Stefan told me you were alive what was really wrong with the curse. My sister and I were discussing things, and remembered that the Original witch does not like me very much," he went on in a conversational tone, ignorant of Elena's utter confusion. "Of course she would need the doppelganger dead from the ritual. But the true key? Is something I would not be able to get after the doppelganger died. Fortunately for me, you are not dead," he grinned in triumph, and Elena's confusion only grew.

"I… I don't understand…" she stuttered, a scream catching in her throat as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him so that his lips were at her ear.

"Don't worry, darling. It'll all be clear in a few hours."

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blondie, have you heard from Elena lately?" Damon asked, pacing in the den of the Boarding House, his phone glued to his ear. Elena should have been home twenty minutes ago, and with her track record a second later than expected usually meant trouble. Twenty minutes equals two hours of a regular person missing. Which is why Damon's stomach was in knots and he was fighting an anxiety attack. Why did he have to fall in love with the girl with the largest fucking bulls-eye taped to her in history?<p>

"Um… no, she was finishing up for the Spring Bash, she should have left a half hour ag—" the line went silent as Caroline was obviously struck with the same realisation Damon had. "Shit," she muttered.

"Yeah, did you miss the memo that Stefan is back in town? Which means Klaus can't be very far behind. _Fuck!_" Damon growled, storming at vampire speed to get his jacket. "I'm going to find her. Be at the school in five minutes or I'll have your head. God Caroline, _why _did you fucking leave her alone?" Damon snapped the phone shut on her whimpered apologies, and blurred out to his Ferrari. The engine roared to life and he sped onto the road, praying with everything he had that he would make it in time

Minutes later, Damon screeched into the parking lot empty of all but Elena's car. In half a second he was out next to her door, and he smelled it. Smelled her fear, and worse, smelled _him_.

"_Fuck!_" Damon roared, kicking the nearest tree so hard it splintered in half. His vision was hazed with red, and fear so strong it felt like he was going to throw up gripped his stomach. No. No, no, no… Not after everything, not after all the progress they had made in the last week, not after everything he had finally won, not after she admitted she loved him…

"Damon! Where is she?" Caroline's voice pierced through the rage that was making his pulse thunder in his ears.

"Who fucking knows? She's gone by now, who the hell knows where he's taken her?" Damon frantically ran his fingers through his raven hair, trying to calm down and think. The scents were fairly fresh, so they had to be somewhat nearby.

_Think… think… if I were Klaus where would I take the doppelganger I want to kill… _

"If you're looking for Klaus, you're too late."

_Great. Another bitch-ass reason to go fucking insane over._

"Unless you're here to tell me where the fuck he is, Stefan, I suggest you leave because I'm rather close to taking a page out of your Crazed-Ex-Bunny-Eater Book and rip you apart limb from limb," Damon hissed, rounding on his brother. Seeing the smug smirk did him in, and Damon couldn't hold back any longer. With an animalistic snarl, he seized Stefan by the neck and slammed him into the splintered tree, reveling in the cry of pain that shot from his brother's mouth. The fact that this was his brother, the man he had spent a whole summer trying to save was nagging at the back of his mind, but rage and fear kept every other feeling at bay. Somewhere in his mind Damon realised he had crossed over a line, but with Elena in danger he really couldn't fucking care less.

"Now. Unless you want a giant toothpick in your fucking heart, you will tell me _where they are_." Damon's voice was dangerously soft even Caroline got goose bumps. Stefan tried to wriggle away from the lethal wooden shards that were starting to stab into him, but Damon was far stronger.

"Old house… near Wickery Bridge… abandoned…" Stefan managed past Damon's iron grip on his throat. Damon picked up his brother and threw him into the brick wall of the school, then turned to Caroline.

"Get in my car. Now."

"He doesn't want her dead, Damon!" Stefan's labored gasp was enough to make Damon pause in confusion.

"Well then why the fuck would he take her? She's the reason the sacrifice didn't work and he can't make any hybrids…"

"That's how the Original witch planned it…" Stefan staggered onto his feet, groaning in pain. There were small splinters of wood filling his back, and everything burned. "I overheard him talking with Rebekah. The doppelganger needed to die, but it's her blood that turns the hybrids… It's too late, Damon! He has her!"

"_Fuck!_" Damon cursed for the umpteenth time that night, and rushed into the car, ignoring Stefan's last yelled warning. They screeched out of parking lot, whipping through the back roads of the sleepy little town, trying to get to Wickery Bridge as fast as they could.

"How are we going to save her?" Caroline cried, tears flowing quickly down her cheeks. Damon could smell her fear and guilt and it would have made him sick if he wasn't feeling the exact same way.

"I don't fucking know, distract him while I get her out of there. Seduce him or whatnot. Make him believe you don't care whether he takes her or not. Caroline," Damon turned to make sure she was paying full attention. "This is extremely important. Failure really isn't an option. Elena could get seriously injured, or even die." Caroline nodded, her face setting in a grim expression of determination.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up, her vision swimming with bright spots of colour and darkness. She tried to ask where she was, but all that came out was a raspy groan.<p>

"Ah-ah, don't move, love. You've lost quite a bit of blood. Thank you, by the way. You may just be the saviour of one of your dear friends, if he decides to show up," Klaus' voice was almost friendly and conversational, but there was an edge that Elena had simply come to associate with evil people. The dark smugness that bespoke of all the dark schemes and workings they were trying to unravel.

Elena was so out of it that she almost didn't pick up on the sharp click of heels that began to echo throughout the room.

"Huh, I thought I smelled blood…" the familiar chipper voice of her best friend did nothing but confuse Elena even further. Why would Caroline be here? Where were they?

"Caroline? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus sounded just as confused, and he stepped in front of Elena's body as if to shield her from anything Caroline might try. _Well, shit… if Car is here Damon can't be far behind… far behind… so far… _Elena's tired mind wandered off into a little song, but the conversation between the two vampires quickly caught her attention again.

"I was just coming back from a little hunting, and smelled all the blood, so I thought I'd poke in to see what's up. Why is she all… dead looking?" Caroline asked, sounding bored. Elena began to wonder if she was hear to save her, or had finally turned everything off and was just another killing machine.

"Well I've taken a bit of blood. If I'm correct it will save someone, actually a very good friend of yours, no? Tyler?" Klaus grinned, and Elena saw all of the colour drain out of Caroline's face.

"Tyler? Wh… What's wrong with him?" she asked, looking around as if hoping he would appear out of the shadows.

"He simply asked me to do a little favour for him this morning, but I don't think he'll be doing very good for long if he doesn't drink some of 'Lena's blood here…" it was Klaus' turn to sound bored, and he leaned against an old wooden post that was holding up the ceiling. The house creaked.

"Why? What did you do?" Caroline asked, looking as if she wanted to rip off Klaus' head.

"Ah! Speak of the devil! Come here Tyler, I have the last bit of your gift waiting for you," Klaus waved towards the open door, and Tyler Lockwood came staggering in, a small trail of blood running from his nose down to his chin. Klaus picked up a wine glass filled with Elena's blood, and handed it to Tyler, who drank it without question.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" Caroline screeched, moving to take the glass out of his hand but Klaus had her arms pinned quicker than Elena could register. Was it just her or was everyone turning purple…?

"Ahhh!" Tyler sighed, as if a huge pain had just been lifted. He slumped down to the ground, and Caroline fought against Klaus.

"What's wrong with him? What did you do?" she screamed, futilely struggling against the Original.

"He asked me to give him the gift of not being a slave to the full moon. And I would say… I have found my method for making hybrids," he grinned, and for the second time Elena fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"He's… he's a hybrid?" Caroline whispered, freezing for the time being. Klaus was having a slight problem thinking past the lovely scent of her hair, but he managed.<p>

"Yes, love. My first, actually. Now he will never have to go through the pain of turning again!" he resisted the urge to press his lips to the little nook behind her ear. It seemed like all of his plans were coming together in one night.

"Well… um… congrats…" Caroline murmured, seeming to finally be aware that her back was pressed against Klaus' chest.

"Thank you, darling. Now, you're not going to try to run of with dear Elena now, are you?" he asked, leaning in to whisper in her ear, liking the way her breath caught. He had this in the bag. She couldn't deny any of her reactions to his closeness.

"No… I don't really care what you do with her." Caroline tried her best to sound convincing.

"I don't believe that, love. You're her best friend, and that sort of thing doesn't just go away. How about you tell me the truth?" he murmured, his teeth grazing her ear lobe. Caroline shuddered, her neck involuntarily stretching out further. Klaus knew she wanted him. He could smell the lust starting to waft from her. He knew she was here to distract him so Damon or whomever could come whisk Elena away, but as always, he had a plan.

"I…" Caroline's thoughts scattered as she felt him free one of his hands to brush over her hip and settle on her stomach. Why was she here again?

"Yes, darling?"

"Wh… what are you doing?" her voice came out small and breathless as his hand trailed a suggestive path lower and lower down her abdomen.

"Relax, Caroline…" Klaus' voice was almost compelling in and of itself. Caroline felt herself melt against his chest, and the line between right and wrong was getting fuzzier and fuzzier in her head. His accent was just so damn _cute!_

Caroline felt air move around her face, and suddenly she broke out of her dreamy haze as she was pushed against a wall. Her eyes focused on the burning blue in front of her, and before she could open her mouth to voice the question forming on her tongue, her lips were covered forcefully with his. She moaned into the kiss, her fingers gripping Klaus' shoulders as his lips demandingly moved over hers, taking a control Caroline had never experienced before. She wasn't thinking about how this man had killed so many people she cared about, or how he enslaved Stefan for countless months, or how much pain and suffering he had caused. A fire had sparked wildly between them and it was quickly burning out of control.

After a quick teasing lick, Caroline opened her lips to allow him to conquer the rest of her. His hands weren't idle either as he licked and sucked and even nipped with his teeth a few times. They caressed her sides down to her hips which flared out temptingly. He curved one behind, gripping her ass and pulling her harder against him, eliciting a surprised mewl which was muffled by his dominating kiss. The hand continued back between her legs, rubbing her denim covered heat suggestively before pulling up her thigh so her leg was wrapped around his lean hips. He ground into her, lust taking over as his lips released hers at last, moving to kiss down her jaw to her throat.

"Klaus…" Caroline moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders which made him growl from the pleasure-pain.

"I want your everything, love. You're _mine_," he placed another wet kiss to her throat, and every ghost of a thought fled Caroline's mind. The only thing that existed was the pleasure, and Klaus. He absolutely surrounded her, dominated her, consumed her. If she wasn't so busy being engulfed by the passion he filled her with she would have been frightened.

Her shirt was in the process of being lifted off her when he froze, and whirled around to look at the doorway of the room. Caroline could hear the soft breathing of one person.

But, there used to be two.

"Fuck…" Klaus growled, letting Caroline go before rushing into the other room. She heard a loud splintering crash, and ventured a peek to see that Klaus had thrown the table Elena had once been lying on across the room where it lay splintered irreparably.

"Tell you little friend Damon that he will pay for taking my doppelganger," Klaus hissed quietly. Caroline didn't dare to move even an inch. "And as for you…" he turned all the way so he could pierce her with his blazing blue eyes. He stepped closer to her until their noses were almost touching. Caroline's breath came out in ragged little pants as the tension between them grew to an unbearable level. His hand came up to caress her cheek, and the corner of his lips tugged up.

"You're not the doppelganger, but you're a much more welcome substitute."

* * *

><p>"Elena? Elena… baby… wake up now…"<p>

The soft cooing of an angel woke Elena from her heavy sleep, and she sighed happily. She loved its voice. It kept urging her to wake up, but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay in this warmth and listen to it forever. Something shook her shoulder gently, and she begrudgingly opened her eyes to the icy blue she so loved.

"Hi…" she smiled, reaching up to caress his cheek. Beautiful.

"God… _God_ Elena I was so scared…" Damon wrapped her in his arms, not too tightly since she was sore, but enough to make her feel warm and safe. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking deep breaths as if to make sure that she was really there with him.

"Me, too… although… I was kinda out of it. How much blood did he take?" she asked worriedly, biting her lip.

"Almost two pints," Damon growled. "You only have five in your body to start with, so your body was in full panic mode. I gave you just enough of mine so that your body reproduced more blood at a faster pace, so you're safe now. But enough anatomy blah blah blah class… how do you feel?" he murmured, stroking her face like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen in his existence. It made Elena's heart do funny floppy things.

"Honestly?" she giggled, and his brows pulled down in a slight frown. "Really, really high." She broke down into more giggles as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Great, Big Gilbert wants to be like Baby Gilbert now. Wonderful…" he muttered. Elena just fell into more giggles, and to her surprise Damon started laughing too. Eventually they calmed down and Damon scooted down so he could pull her onto his chest. She sighed contentedly, rubbing her cheek against the soft grey material of his t-shirt.

"I love you…" she sighed, thinking that if the rest of her life could be like this, she would be able to die happy. Or maybe…

"I love you, too, 'Lena." Damon's voice was soft, and the last thing Elena remembered was the feel of his lips on her hair.

**a/n: Alright, there you have it. I felt bad delaying any longer and keeping this from you, so it's shorter than I'd like. This chapter was tough to write, I'll admit. Not just from school taking away my motivation, but the fact that some pivotal stuff happened here.**

**I'll try to update faster, especially if all you kind lovely people review and feed my musie :3 3 je vous aime!**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: I'M BACK! It's summer, I graduated high school, and I have NOTHING TO DO BUT WRITE AND PARTY YEAH :D okay so first off… let me just tell you I cried (not exaggerating) the entire finale. Fucking hell… I was SO angry at Elena for picking Stefan -_- you can imagine my heart breaking for Damon… BLAH. Okay. Well my story is better cause she chose Damon so yeah :3 **

**I am _intrigued _to see what they'll do with Elena as a vampire, though…**

Chapter 9: Skinny Love

Caroline's head felt like a thousand little gnomes were hammering their way out of her skull. She groaned, trying to roll over but found that she couldn't because her arms were tightly fastened to what felt like a bed. Well if Tyler was really feeling that kinky… wait she hadn't been with Tyler before…

_Well, shit._

"Good evening, love," Klaus' cheery voice came from her right, and she blinked open her eyes, focusing on his smirk as he gazed at her from his place by the window. She gave a cursory thought to how splendid and elegant the decorations of the room were, not to mention the golden canopy on the four poster bed, and tried to focus on waking up. She just felt so _heavy_.

"Where am I?" she groaned, not remembering what happened before she apparently passed out. It had been dark… with the scent of blood hanging in the air…

"We've found the pack, boss." Another familiar voice… Tyler! So… he was here? But why was Klaus? Caroline found the voice's owner, standing at the entrance to the opulent bedroom looking quite proud.

"Wonderful. We'll stage the attack tonight since the full moon is tomorrow and they will be rather confused, shall we?" Klaus finished the drink in his hand, and Tyler nodded before turning on his heel and leaving… without so much as glancing at Caroline. What the fuck?

"I love a loyal hybrid, don't you? Him and my new twenty friends, all thanks to your friend 'Lena's generous donation. Unfortunately we were interrupted before I could acquire more…" Klaus sauntered over, his blue eyes piercing into hers with the focus of a laser, and Caroline was feeling every bit of it. If a vampire could sweat, she thought, she would be Niagra Falls right now. She had no idea where she was, where Damon or Elena or Bonnie were, and no way of contacting them because she was trapped and very much at the mercy of Klaus.

"There's always next time…?" Caroline rasped out, trying to clear her throat. It was burning from thirst, and she breathed in deeply, smelling blood somewhere off within the recesses of the mansion Klaus had her trapped in.

"You're quite right, of course that will have to wait a while. I'm building up my army," he whispered conspiratorially, and Caroline tried to giggle.

"Can you tell me why I'm tied up?" she tried to swallow spit or something, but her mouth felt like cotton, and she frowned, disconcerted by the sensation of thirst. It was quickly becoming more and more uncomfortable, and she wished Klaus would just let her drink something.

"I can't have you running off back to your friends, now can I?" Klaus drank again from his glass, his tone teasing. Caroline's eyes zeroed in on the tumbler, trying not to look like she was desperate to chug the rest of its contents, (and failing. Miserably.)

"But I wouldn't…" she tried not to whine, but knew her voice came off that way regardless. Klaus only smirked, taking another step closer so that Caroline could smell his unique musk invading her senses. The heaviness over her body only increased, so she was left with no other option to look up at him, her head swimming.

It felt like she was buried under a hundred sand bags.

"You sound thirsty, love… care for a drink?" Klaus murmured, showing her his wrist. Caroline's head was too fuzzy to think anything of the only Original hybrid offering her his blood, and she felt the pleasure-pain tingle through her canines as they lengthened and sharpened. He slowly brought his wrist closer and closer, until Caroline sunk her teeth into it with a hoarse moan. Klaus' eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy, but a small grin of triumph pulled up the corner of his mouth.

"That's it; darling… you're mine."

Klaus turned to the witch who had been keeping to the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Did the spell work?" he asked as Caroline laid her head back, succumbing to sleep.

"Yes. She is yours, now."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bonnie, it's me," Elena sighed at the answering machine. This is the fourth call Bonnie hadn't picked up, and Elena was starting to get worried. "I know you're kinda pissed about the day before, but this is serious… have you heard from Caroline? Some stuff happened with Klaus but I'm not sure what happened afterwards cause Damon had to get me out of there fast… <em>please <em>call me back… if not because your powers could help us but because Caroline is our friend and I'm worried about her," Elena heaved another sigh. "Bye…" she hung up, turning back to the strikingly gorgeous vampire spread out on her bed with her teddy on his chest, glacier blue eyes trained on her. A slight frown furrowed his brow, and Elena was suddenly seized with the desire to smooth it out with a kiss.

"Klaus doesn't want anything to do with Barbie, so I wouldn't understand if he took her…" he mused aloud as she walked over and slid onto the bed, curling up against his side. He extracted one hand from playing with teddy's arms to stroke her back, twirling her hair around his fingers.

"I know, but… I can't help having a bad feeling about all of this… does Stefan know anything?" Elena frowned and Damon snorted.

"If he did he would tell me."

"Why do you say it like that?" Elena leaned up slightly, frowning at him. Damon sighed, grimacing. This was sounding a lot like their old conversations where he would admit he did something stupid and she would yell and scream in self-righteousness and tell him to leave, and he wasn't in the mood for a blast to the not-so-ancient-past.

"He was taunting me about you being taken by Klaus, and I _might _have lost my temper. A bit," Damon glanced over at her, and she had her signature _Damon _look about her that was like a mom look and crossed arms all rolled up into one gaze. How did she manage to do that at eighteen…?

"What did you do, Damon?"

He sighed. "I just tossed him around a little bit… I was panicking thinking I had lost you…" Damon loathed the fact that his voice hitched just the slightest at the end, and Elena's look immediately softened. She knew what it was like to think you had lost a loved one and to fly into a panic mode where nothing else mattered but making sure they were okay.

"I wish you two wouldn't fight," she huffed, flopping back onto the bed.

"Well, he shouldn't have dangled the fact that he knew where you were when I was kind of freaking out. I can be very… volatile…" Damon shrugged, wishing he had some bourbon to calm his nerves. Just thinking about the frenzy that had seized him when he realised she was gone riled him up. Elena seemed to recognise she was poking into dangerous territory, and her soft lips on his cheek visibly calmed him down.

"Well I'm here now… no worries," she murmured, turning so she could press her lips to his. Their kiss deepened and she felt both of Damon's hands trace up her back, pressing her to his chest. Her legs slid so she was more straddling him, and their breathing was just starting to get heavier when…

_Singin' don't worry _

_About a thing_

'_Cause every little thing_

_Is gonna be alright…_

"I do love Bob Marley, but that ringtone has a habit of cock blocking me…" Damon murmured into their kiss, and Elena giggled before reaching over and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Elena? It's Bonnie," the witch's tired voice came from over the line.

"Bonnie! How are you? I've been so worried you haven't been returning my calls…"

"As you weren't returning mine," she answered dryly, and Elena flushed with shame.

"Er… I was um…"

"Busy, yeah, I get it. So you really haven't heard from Caroline?" Bonnie's voice took on a worried tone, and Elena bit her lip.

"No… I tried calling her but her cell's off… you know sometimes she forgets to turn it on and loses it, but Klaus took me last night…"

"Wait, _what?_ Klaus took you?" Bonnie nearly screamed, and Elena winced, holding the phone away from her ear. So apparently she hadn't listened to the message… Damon was lazily kissing her collar bone, and she was torn between purring in contentment and being agitated with worry.

"Yeah… he took my blood… said it was the key for making his hybrids?" she nuzzled into Damon's neck, and he hummed in appreciation, wrapping his arms tightly around her. What a contrast, here she was worrying about the craziness her life had become, but she had never felt safer in the little bubble of security Damon created around her.

"God, Elena I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help…" Bonnie sounded a little guiltier than Elena thought she needed to be.

"Really, Bonnie, it's fine. Damon found me, and Caroline… was there to distract Klaus but now she's gone. Like I said, Damon had to rush me out of there and I was unconscious at that point so—"

"So she couldn't play hero and demand we rush back in there to get Barbie," Damon interjected, and there was a slight pause from Bonnie's end.

"Damon is there with you?" she asked, and Elena blushed as Damon's fingers brushed the backs of her thighs, trailing dangerously close to the insides of them.

"Er… yeah."

"…Elena is there something you want to tell me?" Bonnie asked suspiciously, and Damon rolled his eyes, mouthing _nosy, much! _Elena shushed him with an eye roll, and sighed.

"Damon and I… we're together," she ran the words together in her haste to get them out. It was dead silent on the other end, and a new kind of nervousness started to clench in her stomach. "Bonnie?"

"The vampire who killed your brother, killed Ric, tried to kill me, murdered several townspeople, and is a self-serving insane psychopath? That Damon?" Bonnie's tone was so biting that Elena actually flinched and pressed herself into Damon as if he could shield her from the angry witch's words. _Insane psychopath is redundant_, Damon mouthed, but Elena couldn't see.

"Bonnie, that was years ago. He's changed…"

"No, Elena, he hasn't. He is _still_ a vampire. He is _still_ a killer. I _can't_ believe you refuse to see that! It's ridiculous, you're so blind!"

"_Excuse me_?" Elena gasped, sitting up. Damon looked at her worriedly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"What are you thinking, Elena, really? He's a _monster_!"

"Well so are you if you refuse to see the good in him! You know what, Bonnie? I'm done with your judgment and hate, it's getting to the point where it's just ridiculous. Get over yourself, okay? _Goodbye_." Elena yelled back into the phone and hung up, breathing a little hard in her anger. It was quiet for a few long moments before her breathing finally hitched, and she was swiftly pulled into Damon's arms.

"Shh… shh…" he murmured succor, running his fingers soothingly through her hair.

"I… don't know why… she can't be happy… for me," Elena cried between hiccups, burying her face into his shoulder.

"She just doesn't understand your thoughts or feelings, Elena. It's hard for her to grasp that you would let someone like me in," Damon murmured after a while, and Elena pushed up, looking at him angrily.

"Wouldn't let someone like _you_? After all you've gone through in live, all you've done for my family and to save me?" Elena got up from the bed before Damon could stop her, and she began pacing back and forth. "She doesn't even know why you were the way you were when you first came to Mystic Falls! She doesn't understand what Stefan did to you, what your father did to you, what Katherine did to you, what those years of darkness did to you when all you wanted was to be _human!_" Elena was working herself to a fever pitch, throwing her arms around angrily and clenching her fists. Damon sat there in mute shock, unable to process that Elena was getting angry about everything that had been done to him, rather than what he had done.

"You know what? She doesn't even know— has no fucking _clue _what you've been through! She sits there with her little witchy powers, looking down upon vampires and people like me who love them, and judges and scoffs and spits but she fails to realise that you were human once, and you didn't fucking ask for this! She says _I'm _blind?" Elena moved back onto the bed and cupped Damon's face, who was staring at her like she was an avenging angel come down to smite every being who meant him harm.

"How can I be blind when I'm one of the only people who can look past these walls and masks and see the good in you, _your humanity_?" she whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks.

For the first time in Damon's life, he was utterly speechless.

No one, _no one_ had ever talked about him like that.

Damon was close to bolting because that was the only thing his mind could come up with to cope with this outburst, but then her lips pressed softly to his, and Damon simply surrendered himself completely to her.

"Now… where were we before Bonnie called?" Elena murmured, and Damon smirked, grinding his hips up into hers as an answer, his lips moving down to her throat.

"You know… she is right about one thing…" he whispered, nicking her collar bone with his canine tooth. Elena frowned down at his signature cocky smirk.

"What?"

"I am a monster… in bed." Elena barely had the chance to laugh before their clothes were off and Damon was kissing, licking, and biting his way down her body, worshiping her and finding new sweet spots that left her writhing and gasping, fingernails clawing for purchase against her sheets. Damon found deep satisfaction in the fact that he knew he was the only man ever to elicit these reactions from her. She was _his_.

"Yes… you're a monster _ah_," she gasped as his fingers brushed her folds. "But you're _my _monstee- _Damon_!" Elena's back arched as he slipped two fingers inside of her, tongue teasing around where she wanted him most. Her fingers dug into his raven locks, pulling at them as his tongue finally laved her clit, sending electric shocks of pleasure shooting through her. Elena's eyes rolled up as she lost herself in the pleasure, pushing her hips against his too-talented fingers and tongue.

"Damon… Damon… fuck…" she panted, feeling herself near the precipice much too quickly. How did he do this to her? _Why didn't she give into this ten months ago?_

"I'm going to have you, over, and over, and over again tonight," Damon growled, turning Elena on so much that she felt herself tipping over the edge. Her scream cracked and went up a pitch as Damon moved his fingers faster, flicking his tongue quicker and quicker against her clit. Elena convulsed, crying out an incoherent mix of his name and curses in an ecstasy that seemed to stretch on for an hour. Just as she thought it would end his fingers and tongue brought her up onto a new level until she couldn't even remember her name properly. She shuddered as he finally let her slowly come down from her high, her mind effectively confused. Elena was gasping for breath, still shaking slightly as she tried to focus her eyes on his devilish smirk.

"How… how…"

"Two minutes… damn, that must be a record!" he teased, doing the flirty eye thing that drove her crazy, but Elena was too mind blown to form a decent response. Elena pulled him up, crashing her lips against his, effectively ending his teasing. Damon moved, pulling her to the edge of the bed so her legs were wrapped around his hips. She leaned up, leaving a trail of kisses over his chest, tracing the delicious muscles cut in his chest. Damon surprised her by shoving her back down, pinning both of her wrists with one hand while the other guided himself to teasing her entrance with his heavy length.

"Damon…" Elena whined, gyrating her hips to get the friction she craved. _She's absofuckinglutely perfect,_ he groaned inwardly, feeling her dripping ready for him. Damon looked her in the eye, a thousand emotions transferred by that one look, before he slowly pushed home. His mouth descended on hers, hips grinding into hips while she whimpered, adjusting to his size. Finally Damon couldn't wait any longer, and he began thrusting, his tongue battling with hers for dominance. In a lapse of concentration brought on by a particularly dirty roll of her hips, Elena broke her hands free and raked them down Damon's back roughly.

"Fuck!" he gasped, his hips slamming forward in response. The woman would be the second goddamn death of him, he was convinced. Elena pulled him onto the bed with her, rolling them so she was now above him, and she slid back onto his hard length, rolling her body in a way that should have been illegal. She put damn Shakira to shame.

"_Ohhh_… yeah baby ride it," Damon growled, thrusting his hips up for emphasis. Elena raked her nails down his chest, leaving bright red lines in their wake. As she bent to lick them she tightened her inner muscles on him, earning a tortured moan from the vampire underneath her. Elena felt his hand snake up her back and wrap around her hair, yanking it back so that her throat was exposed to his fangs. She moaned, rolling and thrusting her hips faster as Damon's tongue traced her artery beating furiously just under her skin. His tongue reached the two little wounds he had already left in her throat, and a spasm of pleasure jolted through her, making her cry out.

"Please… Damon… bite me…" she begged, not caring how desperate she sounded. When she blinked her back was pressed to the bed and her knees were equally pressed to her shoulders. Damon's thrusting increased in speed and power, his vampire face fully exposed as he surrendered to the pleasure he found in her.

Elena felt the familiar build up, and her arms locked around his shoulders, pushing her throat right to his lips.

"Please, please, please…" she gasped, her body starting to tighten. Damon grinned, kissing her one more time before tilting his head, and plunging his fangs into her throat. Elena vaguely heard the sound of a crash like her bedside lamp falling, but it was drowned out by the scream of pleasure torn from her throat as she took the plunge, eyes rolling back in nirvana. Eventually they both slowed, and stopped, the only sound in the room their panting. Damon's fingers softly brushed over her cheeks to move a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Elena…" Damon whispered her name like a prayer, lips brushing against hers tenderly.

"I love you…" she breathed, pressing her cheek to his. "It will always be you."

* * *

><p>White hot rage coursed through Bonnie as the line went dead. Who was Elena to call her, Bonnie Bennett, a monster? All she did was try to look out for her friend, and she threw it back in her face, preaching about how changed a murderer was. Sure, and she was Queen fucking Elizabeth. She stood up, stalking to her closet and she pulled out her grimoire and a few black and red candles.<p>

She couldn't compel a vampire, but she sure could control one her own way.

After setting up her ritual, Bonnie grabbed her keys and jogged out to her car, driving to the Boarding House. She saw all of the lights were off, and used her powers to make sure no one was inside. She crept in, trying to see in the dark, and tried to walk as silently as it already was in the huge house. She took a deep breath, senses on high alert for any movement in the driveway or yard, using her powers to scope out any human or vampire beings that may be approaching. Moving throughout the kitchen and parlour, she looked for the things that she needed, spotting a few. As she went to pick them up her powers picked up the sound of footsteps faintly coming towards the house from the woods, and panic flooded through her. She swept up whatever was there, praying she got enough for her ritual, and booked it out the door. Bonnie somehow managed to get back in the car without being caught or mauled, and she drove quickly away, speeding back to her house. Once she got there she ran inside with her prize, grinning triumphantly once she was across the threshold unharmed. It was fortunate Damon and Elena weren't at the Boarding House, but that still angered her because it meant he was at Elena's house. It was disgusting; she even let that filthy monster where she _lived._

She placed Damon's hairs that she found into the fire of one black candle, and one red candle, chanting the ancient words that would seal the spell to show Elena how wrong she really was.

* * *

><p>Klaus grinned, stroking Caroline's back as she cuddled up to him. His witch just informed him that his compulsion on Bonnie was working splendidly, and all of the puzzle pieces were falling into place quite nicely.<p>

"See, darling, no one gets in the way of what I want. No one lies to me and gets away with it, no one deceives me without me knowing it. Your friends will understand this soon enough," he smiled serenely as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes, Klaus. No one can, or will stand in your way," Caroline murmured, running her hand down his chest. Klaus pulled her into a deep kiss, enjoying the release and amplification of her feelings for him, thankful to the little spell his witch performed.

"Now, do you remember what I need you to do?" he asked after pulling away, breathing hard as desire jolted through him from the way their bodies were pressed together.

Caroline smiled.

"Yes, Klaus."

**A/n: short, and chock full of cliff hangers! Don't you hate me… I made you wait all this time… JUST TO HAVE TO WAIT MOREE AHHH lol but as you can see, a shit storm is brewing, and no one will escape its wrath. ehehehe *tom hiddleston laugh* oh goodness there I go again…**

**Did anyone catch the Vampire Diaries book reference in here? :P **

**Enjoy! As you read I am outlining the next chapter so that all of the events happen the way they need to :3 this story is nearing being wrapped up and then I can work on that new stuff I talked about last chapter :D I dunno about you but I'm so dang excite. **

**I was gonna say something else but I don't remember… damn… oh well. au revoir xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: so I actually have a good few excuses this time… I didn't get too many reviews for last chapter so my inspiration stagnated cause I felt like no one really cared enough to comment on the story although I got several alerts etc. aaand I also went to Hawai'i so my whole schedule was thrown off and I was gone for 10 days straight and the time zones… exhaustion… blahblahblah**

**I must warn you, though, this is a bit crazy and I took my time writing it so I could employ as many good-writing-techniques as I could. **

**What I was listening to when I was writing Stefan's part: "No Church in the Wild" Jay Z & Kanye West.**

**More book references… I love the show but I think there's a couple things from the series they could have added. (I do wish the book series had been written better…)**

**Let's get this party started, shall we?**

Chapter 10: Skinny Love

If there was one thing Elena wasn't expecting, it was the covers to be thrown onto her face at 6 A.M. and Damon walking to the shower without so much as a good morning kiss or cuddle. She sighed, pushing the covers off her face, wondering what his funk was, and rubbed at her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. After five minutes or so the water shut off and Damon strutted out, towel tied dangerously low around his hips. Elena couldn't help that her eyes ate up the exposed sculpture of his chest.

"Sexy, I know. No photographs please," Damon smirked cockily, pulling on his jeans and t-shirt.

"You're in a funny mood…" Elena frowned, crossing her arms. Bonnie's words echoed eerily back to her when Elena told her he had changed. _No, Elena, he hasn't._

"And your point is…?" Damon rose an eyebrow at her, sitting down to tie up his John Varvatos boots he was so in love with.

"Damon what the hell has gotten into you?" Elena asked sharply, her eyes skewering his features. This was not the same Damon that had comforted her and made love to her last night. Something had changed.

"Nothing, but I sure got into _you _last night," he winked, eyes raking over her breasts which Elena angrily covered up. Damon stood up, moving to the window.

"Damon…"

"What, do I really have to kiss you goodbye? Snuggle some more? Please, don't test my gag reflex. Fuck you later Kat-face," he threw her another wink, then disappeared. Elena sat there in mute shock, mind reeling. _Kat-face? _A stab of hurt pierced through her chest, but her instincts developed over the past two years told her that this wasn't some weird reaction Damon was having. Something happened to him overnight, and she was determined to find out what had caused this loss of… of… caring.

Bonnie answered on the first ring, sounding deceptively sweet.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie what the fuck did you do?" Elena hissed, moving to gather up her clothes for the day.

"What do you mean, Elena? Something wrong with Damon?" Bonnie practically purred, but her gloating gave her away, and Elena's anger flamed into fury.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?_" she yelled into the receiver, wildly wishing for a minute she was a witch or vampire so she could hurt Bonnie somehow.

"I exposed his true nature, Elena. He isn't human, but he can hide behind his humanity. Whatever you saw this morning is how he really is," Bonnie's voice was flat, and Elena wanted to wring her neck.

"Give him back to me, Bonnie. This isn't who he fucking is. He has humanity, always has, and he never fucking asked to be a vampire. You're despicable, I hope you lose your powers so you can stop hurting people. What would your grams think?" Elena bit out, hanging up once again on her so-called friend. She couldn't believe Bonnie would do something like this. How would she ever get her Damon back?

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up feeling empty again. He briefly searched around for his emotions which he had slowly been letting back in, but felt nothing. Maybe he had permanently flicked the switch by accident?<p>

Oh, well.

He got ready, throat feeling dry. He needed to feed, badly, and the ripper in him was aching to sink his fangs in a sweet little neck and _tear…_

"What's poppin', little bro?" Damon's voice came from downstairs, and Stefan noticed he sounded much like he did when he turned it off. Maybe all vampires had finally lost their humanity… that made the corner of Stefan's mouth pull up at the thought of all the violence they could cause.

"Nothing much, brother. I was just going to go on a little… feeding spree. Would you like to join?" This was Stefan's real test for his brother. Would he try to stop the ripper again?

"You know… I haven't been on a real bender in _ages…_ let's go for it," Damon laughed. Stefan finally sauntered downstairs, seeing his brother drinking from a glass of bourbon looking bored and void of emotion.

"I think Mystic Falls has fallen into a bit of a…" Stefan searched for the right words.

"False sense of security," Damon finished, a smirk pulling up his lips. Stefan would have been overjoyed if he could feel. The two Salvatore brothers, finally working as a team in their true element; it was truly a sight to behold. Both men left the Boarding House together, bodies humming with the desire to kill.

The group of women sitting to eat in the park never suspected anything as Damon and Stefan sauntered up to them. Before they could giggle anymore and ask who these handsome men where, Damon had the nearest one half drained, his nails digging into her shoulders as her body slowly went limp. The sight exhilarated Stefan, who fell upon a brunette almost tearing her head off with the force of his bite. Months spent with Klaus had fed the inner demon, and as her arm sockets snapped and parted with her limbs he dropped her and was onto the next who was screaming. Warm blood sprayed against his face, sending a thrill of Power surging through him. The destruction was beautiful poetry in itself, and Stefan felt himself getting drunk on it. Their screams stimulated the demon, and the demon called for more.

They were running. Stefan loved the chase.

Damon had finished off his third, looking around at the carnage, smiling with fangs and black veined eyes. The blood was ambrosia, flooding to every fiber of his being and electrifying him. It had been too long since he felt the dizzying high that thrilled through him from the kill. Drinking but leaving the victim was all fine and good, but the monster craved death. Loved it. The ultimate satisfaction and the greater amount of Power came from draining the life force from victims. One blond woman was cowering against a tree, looking at him like he was something out of her worst nightmares. Well, he was, wasn't that fitting?

"Come on, sweetheart, don't be scared…" Damon compelled her, and she stood up, looking at him calmly.

"Are you going to kill me?" She bit her lip. Damon frowned.

"Be scared again, but don't run," he changed the compulsion, and she started sobbing. Much better.

"Please… please don't hurt me… why can't I move?" she cried, and Damon ran his crimson hands up her shoulders, staining her shirt the same colour.

"But you have what I need… what I want…" Damon whispered sensually in her ear, his hand coming up to wrap around her neck. He jerked her head to the side, sinking his fangs into her furiously pounding artery, moaning as the blood flowed over his tongue and he gulped it down. It had been too fucking long since he had fed from prey like this. As her screams weakened and died out, Damon took the final pull, dropping her empty corpse. He felt bloated with Power, and he turned his eyes to the sky, pulling in the storm clouds. The wind picked up, whipping his black locks around his face, and Stefan walked back to him, looking up at the sky.

"You haven't done that in a while, brother," he smiled, and Damon grinned back.

"No… it feels…" he cocked his head to the side. He had no feelings; he did 'feel' the Power, however. "Good… Powerful. Well, you know what I mean," he laughed humourlessly, and Stefan nodded in agreement. They apathetically surveyed the dead bodies lying around them. Eight. Four torn apart, four completely drained.

"Eight isn't much of a spree," Stefan pouted, and Damon clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's why we're not stopping here, brother."

* * *

><p>Klaus had Caroline's arm as they strolled down the street of Mystic Falls. Ten hybrids were on foot as well, five scattered ahead looking like normal people going about their business, and five bringing up the rear. Klaus had made short work of expanding his army, almost using up the small store of blood he had gotten from Elena. Fifty hybrids in all were at his command, all sired, all thirsting for blood. It was a lovely turn of events, really. But fifty weren't nearly enough for the plans Klaus had, so he was back to collect the source of his army.<p>

His dear little Elena.

The company reached the edge of the forest, within which was Fell's Church. That was the place they would plan Elena's capture without being disturbed. The leaves were silent under their feet as they all entered at once, the five scouting hybrids jogging ahead to make sure they were alone.

"Well darling, once we get all settled down here we can start planning how to get our hands on your little Elena. You will be very important in this, alright love?" he glanced at her, still not used to the warmth of the smile she gave him. She nodded her assent and they continued walking.

The witch's spell worked remarkably well, maybe even too well. Caroline was constantly by his side, listening and giving small advice when asked, which was what he wanted, but there was something more in her eyes that threw him off balance. She hadn't been spelled to fall in love with him, necessarily, but the spell had augmented any affectionate or desirable feelings she had towards him and apparently she had had quite a few. It was all he could do to keep her asleep for a few hours of the night, although he wasn't complaining about what they did in between…

A scream far ahead in the woods interrupted his thoughts, and his brow knitted together. Caroline leaned closer, almost protectively, peering into the foliage.

"That sounded like Scarlet…" she whispered, referring to one of the scout hybrids. Klaus would be damned if he knew any of their names but the best fighters, so he just nodded. A suspicious feeling pricked at him, and he frowned.

A few other strangled yells echoed, a little closer and Klaus stopped abruptly, growling in anger.

"What the fuck is going on?" he whipped out his phone, calling his head scout, John.

The call was picked up on the first ring.

"John, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" he could hear someone crying out in pain on the other line, and a sensual female giggle, making Klaus' glare sharpen.

"Hello, Klaus. I'm afraid your babies are… no longer of service to you," Katherine Pierce purred from the other end of the line. There was something about her voice that gave Klaus pause, though. It sounded even more callous than he remembered from Katherine. Like she had walled off her emotions again... but she was an old vampire… how could she still?

"You'll pay for this, Kitten," Klaus spat, starting forward again so quickly Caroline had to jog to catch up to him.

"Hmm… I don't think so. Your other hybrids might…" Screams rang out from a distance behind them, and Klaus whirled around, glaring into the thick underbrush. "Pay more dearly than I." It was nearing dusk, and without any witches Klaus felt only a sliver of uneasiness. He could handle Katherine. It was Caroline he was worried about… if Katherine attacked her his whole plan could fall through.

"Well, love, you've made a grave mistake in killing my hybrids. I have many more where they came from, ten isn't that much of a dent in my forces," he bluffed smoothly, anger dripping from every word. The giggle Katherine gave was much too pleased for his liking.

"If you think I'm satisfied with five kills then you have another thing coming. Then when I'm done with your hybrids—since their blood tastes _so _sweet—I'll move onto the residents of Mystic Falls. This is _my _town, Klaus. Fuck off before you get your dick shut in a door," she said sweetly, before the line went dead.

Fucking psychotic twat.

Klaus and Caroline stepped carefully forward, eyes darting through the brush around them to try and locate their enemies.

"They won't attack… will they?" Caroline asked, her voice trembling.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it pumpkin!" that was the last thing Caroline heard before her neck was snapped and she dropped lifeless to the floor. Klaus cursed, whirling to face not only Damon, but Stefan and Katherine as well, all with the same vacant, slightly bored expression in their eyes. Damon was the only one smirking slightly, but it was in a cruel, detached way. The hybrid was strong, but he was still very much outnumbered.

Damon circled one way, and Stefan the other, very slowly even for human speed. Klaus kept them in his peripherals while glaring at Katherine. She was the center of his rage, the other two he could deal with later.

"Nowhere to run? Such a pity… now you know how it feels," Katherine let her lower lip jut out. Klaus wanted her bleeding, screaming for mercy.

"I'd say I'm still the one at the advantage here. One little nick from my teeth and you're dead sooner or later, because you're sorely mistaken if you think I'd save you. Damon here got lucky… and how do you feel about being my servant again, Stefan? I don't believe attacking me was in our terms of agreement. You're no longer safe from me. I will hunt you down and enslave you for the rest of your miserable fucking existence," he spat, turning his head slightly to glare at the younger Salvatore. He looked unmoved, save the slight downturn of his lips. Even to an unfeeling vampire slavery wasn't appealing.

"Now," Damon sighed, and Klaus felt them hit before he could take his next breath. Whirling out, his fist struck flesh, cracking bone, but teeth were already lodged in his throat. He threw a heavier body—Damon—off him, hearing with a split second of satisfaction his body slam into a tree. Katherine yowled like a she-cat, nails cutting ruthlessly into whatever skin she could reach. Struggling with the two of them was taking all of his concentration as he attempted to land blows on Stefan's temple to disorient him enough to loosen the death grip he had on his torso, slowly crushing his ribs and spine. Meanwhile he gripped Katherine by the hair, using momentum to whirl the three around and slam them down into the ground. He stood up and hurled Stefan across the clearing in half a second, and in the next he landed a knee on Katherine's throat, pinning her there as her fingers clawed desperately at his jeans, trying to stop him from crushing her windpipe.

"Stupid little Kitten… you came a few hundred miles too close to me, and now you're finally going to receive the death I've been planning for you for five hundred years," he hissed, baring his fangs. He wouldn't kill her immediately. He wanted her pain to draw out and kill her at an agonizingly slow pace. He grabbed one wrist, jerking it to his mouth so roughly her shoulder dislocated and she yelped in pain.

Then he was looking down at the branch four fingers thick, crimson and protruding from his chest.

"This… won't… kill me…" he gasped, falling to his side and in a flash Katherine was up and ten feet away, rubbing her throat looking at him like the only thing in the world that would please her would be to see him burn.

"No… but I'm glad you're in pain," Damon answered cheerfully, brushing his hands together to clean them. "Oh, and thanks for Blondie."

Then Klaus was alone.

* * *

><p>Elena frowned, turning on the TV to the news channel. She had just received a frantic call from Sheriff Forbes asking if she was okay and had she seen Caroline, but she had to answer the negative about the blonde girl.<p>

"Well… I mean she's one of… the… them…" even now the sheriff still seemed to stumble over the word daughter was. "She probably won't be harmed. You, however, seem to be a frequent target so I was just making sure… stay inside, honey. We think it's just a few rogues, and we'll have it cleaned up soon. Broad daylight, though…"

But Elena had a deep gut feeling it wasn't a few rogues. She had a feeling she knew what, or rather who had caused the mayhem that had suddenly left 30 Mystic Falls residents in a park near the west side of town murdered. Sheriff Forbes' cleanup man wouldn't be able to solve the problem, because he _was_ the problem.

The reporter's words seemed to blur as the words: ANIMAL ATTACK in blazing red in the top right corner of the screen consumed her attention. Not to mention the blurred, but still obviously mangled bodies of some of the victims.

"Oh, Bonnie… what have you done…" she whispered, thinking about her poor Damon. It was breaking her heart, knowing he was most likely behind these attacks. Still… it seemed like too many deaths for Damon to manage alone. A shiver passed through Elena. Because he wasn't alone, was he? Suddenly the blurred visions of the mangled bodies came to mind, and she closed her eyes, feeling tears pricking the backs of them. No… not again…

Dialing his number quickly, she listened as the line rang… and rang… and rang… and finally his soft voice telling her to leave a message.

"Stefan? Stefan it's Elena. Bonnie did something to Damon… and… god, please not you, too. I'm calling her right now. Please don't… hurt… any more people… please…" she begged, hanging up and worrying her lip again with her teeth. Next she dialed Bonnie, waiting only for two rings until she heard an amused greeting.

Elena didn't bother with hellos.

"Thirty people are dead." The silence on the line spoke for itself. "I really hope you're happy, Bonnie, because you fucked up. You grabbed Stefan's hair, too, by accident. Damon couldn't kill that many people in that amount of time and drain them as well, and also…" she winced. "Some of the victims were… more ripped apart than others," she sighed, for once wishing that she could just have _one _normal day in her life without having Damon or Stefan taken away from her and forced to be monsters.

"Fuck… Elena… I didn't… I'm sorry…" Bonnie began, her voice sounding strangled. Normally Elena would soften up and accept an apology, but this time Bonnie had gone a little too far. She was causing the deaths of innocent people, not to mention she took away the man she loved and his brother whom she still cared for.

"I don't really need the apology, Bonnie. The families and friends of those dead need it. The only way you can repay them is to end or destroy the spell, do the counter curse or whatever the hell needs to be done to give Damon and Stefan back their humanity. It was wrong of you in the first place. Magic is dangerous, Bonnie. It shouldn't be trifled with for petty personal vendettas," she snapped, feeling like Bonnie's gram was speaking through her in a way. Elena didn't know much about magic, but she knew it was dangerous if used carelessly, and that was what Bonnie had done.

"Okay… I'll work on it I promise," Bonnie answered after a brief silence, her voice somber. Elena muttered a quick goodbye, and hung up. The house felt like it was suffocating her, all of this drama and confusion suddenly pressing in on her so it was hard to breathe.

"Fresh air… I just need some fresh air…" she sighed, slipping her sneakers on before calling up to Jeremy that she was just going for a quick walk. A faint _okay _floated down to her ears, and she started out, phone in her pocket.

After some time, a strange sound caught Elena's attention and she stopped. The noise stopped. She looked around curiously, wondering what it was, and kept walking. She noticed the sound again, and stopped, whirling around. Her eyes widened as they also looked back at her, detached and amused.

"Hello, Elena." Strong hands grabbed her from behind, and she looked back into the empty ice blue eyes of the man she loved with all her heart.

"Damon, please…"

"Don't beg him, you'll only encourage him," Katherine laughed cruelly.

"Damon, no, listen! This isn't you! Bonnie did a spell and took away your humanity! Remember the past week? Remember?" she implored him desperately, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She could smell blood on him. Blood and death. It was making her stomach roil.

"Hmm… all I remember is the sweet feel of you around my dick, if that's what you're referring to," he murmured lustily in her ear, nipping at it none-too-gently. Elena winced, shocked that his little statement still managed to stir something within her even though he had been turned into a monster.

"Ooh… naughty Elena! He still turns you on!" Katherine laughed, a humourless, empty sound. "Why don't we take her home and have a bit of fun with her?" she grinned like the cat who was looking at the canary tied down and helpless on its plate. Damon tugged Elena against him, and Elena shook her head, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"You sick bitch! That's disgusting! I'm not some sort of…" she gasped, Damon's hand over her mouth cutting off her indignant tirade. She was shocked and horrified at what they were implying. She knew Katherine was crazy… but _this? _This was beyond even Elena's scope of imagination.

She was quickly shoved into Damon's Ferrari, Katherine taking hold of her wrists so she couldn't struggle. Elena wasn't sure if she was willing to call their bluff. They couldn't… it just… she couldn't even fathom it. Unless they weren't so much talking about the… sexual… part as they were about the blood. The blood she could believe. The blood was what scared her more.

Suddenly, Katherine lashed out and hit Elena on the side of the head, making her vision blur, and then go black.

* * *

><p>The first thing Elena registered when she came to was that she didn't have a scrap of clothing on.<p>

_Oh my god. _

She opened her eyes, tugging at her hands—nope. They were tied firmly to the bed posts, as were her feet. Heart beat picking up more rapid than was surely good for her health, Elena began to panic, looking around for any sort of object she might reach to free herself. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She felt tears prick her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Damon wouldn't do this to her. He couldn't do this to her. He loved her. He loved her…

_Bonnie took that away… _a voice whispered in the back of her head, and the tears flowed freely. She was always crying, lately. It was a wonder her tear ducts didn't stop working. First Stefan had been taken away by Klaus, now her Damon… the man who had let her in past all of his boundaries and let her see the true side of him, the man who loved her and worshiped her like she was his own personal goddess, the man who kissed her so tenderly and whispered the passionate admissions of love…

Gone.

"Well if the princess isn't awake," his smooth, velvety voice preceded his entrance from the bathroom. All he was clad in was black jeans. Even in her panic and slight humiliation Elena found something in her admiring him as one would a sculpture. She could almost imagine…

Suddenly that's what occurred to her. Pretend they were role playing. This isn't rape because he's just Damon, always has been and always will be. This was just really… _really _kinky role play. That's it. Clearing her throat, Elena tried to muster up some courage.

"What are you going to do to me? Fuck me? Been there, done that, got the t-shirt…" she yawned, forcing herself to look bored. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"A little sassy, aren't we?" his eyes raked down her form, and Elena felt a blush creeping over her skin. _Same Damon… same Damon… really intense, kinky role playing… same Damon…_

"Well if you're thinking to scare me or… I don't know… humiliate me you might as well let me go. If you were so desperate for a fuck all you had to do was ask," she channeled the charm and snarky attitude she had observed in him over the years into her voice and expression, and was inwardly pleased to see him slightly thrown off guard. He wasn't prepared for a taste of his own medicine.

That was exactly what she'd give him.

Running on the pure adrenaline of a hastily thought of plan, Elena continued, letting her eyes wander freely over his body.

"I'll admit, I never thought you had this sort of thing in you. I feel like a not-so-virgin sacrifice, if you know what I mean," she waggled her eyebrows, winking suggestively. Damon seemed to collect himself, and smirked back.

"Glad to see you're so… willing…" he stepped closer, looking at her exposed body. "Damn… you really do look just like Katherine. I should get her naked up here too to compare," he licked his lips, and Elena schooled her features to look like she wasn't bothered one bit by his statement when really it ripped through her like a thousand knives and burned her heart like acid. Her love was telling her she was exactly like the woman she tried most not to be.

"Well, I don't know. She's not as warm, or as…" she wiggled her hips for emphasis, catching the taut look of lust that immediately came over his face. "Pliable, as I am. Not as soft…" she nearly crooned. Damon was definitely breathing harder, and it was nice to see some sort of reaction for a change. If her imagination worked just a little harder…

"I'm going to…" he cut off abruptly and turned towards the door, frowning. In a flash he was out, the only evidence that he left the door still swinging shut.

"Well, fuck…" she sighed, feeling even more vulnerable than when he was in here. How ironic? She heard a deep thud somewhere off in the house, and her brows knitted together. What if Klaus was back…

Holy shit. Klaus was probably in the house looking for her, and here she was basically being served on a silver platter, easy pickin's.

_Naked_.

Real panic took hold of her again, and she tugged desperately on her restraints, trying to loosen them even a little, but to no avail. She froze as she heard footsteps outside the door. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…_

"Um… Elena?" Elena wanted to cry in relief as her blonde vampire friend poked her head around the corner and quickly covered her eyes.

"Oh, Caroline! Oh my god… it's you! Thank god it's you holy shit I thought… oh my god…" Elena was almost crying in relief.

"Uh… why are you naked?" Caroline asked, inching closer with her eyes still covered. "Not that like, you're ugly or anything but… I just don't lean that way…" she mumbled and Elena laughed.

"Damon and Stefan… and I guess Katherine, too, all had their humanity taken away because… well, Bonnie was being a bitch and cast some spell. She's working to reverse it. Damon… er… well… yeah," Elena's face flamed, and Caroline found her clothes in the corner, delicately covering her before taking her hand from her eyes so she could untie the restraints.

"Yeah, I'd imagine moral-less Damon would turn super kink and tie you up. They're both securely vervain'd downstairs. I surprise attacked them," she chirped, sounding very proud of herself. "They attacked me and Klaus… who by the way put me under this creepy spell to make me…" she wrinkled her nose. "Really, really like him. Which is… um, ew." She averted her eyes, untying Elena's feet and turning around so she could get dressed in privacy.

"The vervain was kinda payback because… fuck them. Damon snapped my neck! Can you believe him? And like, Stefan was being so mean and Katherine… what a psycho weirdo bitch! You shoulda seen her face when I got her with the vervain, it was priceless…" Caroline babbled, gesturing animatedly. Elena nodded, then hugged her, interrupting the flow of rant.

"Thank you for saving me!" she whispered, and Caroline hugged her back.

"Not sure I did you a favour, but I'll accept the thanks for now," she teased, winking.

"_Caroline!_"

"What? He's a god in bed, we both know it. Don't deny it."

"Whatever." Caroline and Elena ran quickly out of the house, climbing into her car and speeding away without incident. Elena only sighed in relief once the Boarding House was out of sight.

"So… what's the plan?" she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, worrying her lip again with her teeth.

"Well, first of all you need to cut Bonnie some slack, I know!" Caroline cut off the angry protest Elena began. "I know what she did was a colossal violation of Girl Code, but she's actually compelled." That took all of the wind out of Elena's sails, and she looked wide-eyed at Caroline.

"How do you know? and what happened between you and Klaus? Did he take you?" she looked carefully at the blonde vampire, who grimaced and met her gaze.

"We have a lot to talk about. We need, however, a safe place to do it…" she sighed, looking around at all the houses.

"Fancy making friends with the neighbours?

**A/N: There you have it, lovelies. Ze plot thickens. I'll brainstorm the last few chapters tomorrow… right now it's exactly 12:55 AM, and I'm a bit pooped. See? I stayed up all night just to finish this for you babes. Sorry if the ending isn't that well written… I'm tired.**

**Pleeeease _PLEASE_ review! Let me know what you think! It doesn't have to be long and detailed, just gimme some luv (or critique, that is always welcome!) :]**

**PLUS it's my birthday soon, so… yeah I totally pulled the guilt trip on you. xoxo**


End file.
